Desquite
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Porque estaba harta de la lastima, la miseria y el sentimiento de debilidad.  Ella deside desquitarse de Sasuke Uchiha.  Una Kunoichi debe ser capas de hacer todo por una información: incluso seducir y tener sexo por ello.-pensó Sakura.último cap. subido
1. Venganza

_Hola chicas y probables chicos XD._

_Les traigo un nuevo fic, si la idea que planteo parece ya muy trillada._

_Naa, es una historia que me parece común pero que gusta, bueno ya me dirán ustedes que tal y si merece conti._

_Bueno con ustedes una pequeña introducción a la historia_. OJO: La historia es de mi cabeza no acepto plagio.

...

_**Prologo**_

_"En la venganza, como en el amor la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre"_

_ Friedrich Nietzsche _

Últimamente me he preguntado, los motivos que me llevaron a esta desgarradora pero nada tonta idea, pues, él siempre tenía ese titulo, él vengador por excelencia. Pero yo ya no soportaría sus infamias y maltratos. Si, no era precisamente una chica "tranquila", era más bien escandalosa, bulliciosa hasta lo último. Sumamente enamoradiza, pero sobre todo, estúpida.

No, no es que me desvalorice, solo que las razones que circulaban en mis cavilaciones era nefastas. ¿Cómo te enamoras de una persona que jamás te ha mostrado una pizca afecto alguno?.

Nadie con las neuronas chocando constantemente lo haría, pero según Ino: _amar no es lógico, es sumamente irracional._ Y yo pues empiezo a creerle. Hace tiempo, entorno ante esta idea llego a una súbita conclusión.

Me vengaría.

De cada una de sus humillaciones, palabras hirientes, de sus aires de superioridad y sobre todo de su sádica forma de aplastar mi corazón y no menguar el dolor que me causaba con cada estúpido rechazo.

Lo ultimo que soporte fue su segundo intento de asesinarnos, pues, si no fuera por Kakashi yo no estaría respirando el oxigeno que inhalo. Eso, me basto para demostrarme que algunas veces aunque nos creemos capaces de hacer algo resulta imposible hacer que fluctúe, ya que, en ese instante, cuando termine siendo encostada de nuevo incluso por mis compañeros de equipo que me apartaban del peligro. Me hicieron sentir débil, inservible, carente de propósitos con sentido racional. Y lo peor de todo fue que no solo me lo hicieron sentir, sino que tome esa idea como cierta.

Pero ya bastaba, era suficiente. A pesar de extrañar a Naruto- quien misteriosamente fue hace meses enviado en una misión para entrenar muy lejos, cosa que investigue y no es del todo cierto- la decisión hizo mella en mi, llego la hora de ser alguien.

No la sombra, ni el secundo. Sino alguien.

Así que decidida afronte mi decisión, camine a pasos decididos hacia las rocas empinadas, simples y monótonas que se situaban al norte a las afueras del país de la llave.

Sonreí altanera después de tan solo mover las manos haciendo un sello de disipación, hurgue luego dentro de abrirse aquella entrada oculta.

Recordaba con algo de melancolía Konoha, hacia exactamente tres semanas salí de allí con el permiso de la Hokage, que, cabe decir no estaba de acuerdo con lo que realizaría, pero aun así no desistí.

Llego el momento, ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Sakura, sabia que volverías"- exclamo totalmente excitada ante mi llegada-"¿Al fin movida por tus verdaderos sentimientos?"

"Yuki, limítate a transformarme"

El tono impetuoso que utilice hizo chasquear la lengua a la jorobada señora, me dio la espalda caminando hasta las profundidades de aquella cueva, adentrándose a una densa oscuridad.

"¿Yuki?"- indagó luego de un sepulcral silencio, escuchando solo mi eco.

"Y, dime niña. ¿Estas realmente dispuesta a sacrificarte?"- vacile, pero pensé una vez más que ya no seria blanco de humillaciones y eso únicamente dependía de mi predisposición.

"Si"- respondí tambaleante- "Necesito desquitarme"

La respiración de la vieja se sintió más cercana, hasta llegar sobre mis hombros.

"Ese, es el sentimiento que buscaba"

Un golpe seco, retumbo entre esa tenebrosa oscuridad. Caí al suelo, incapaz de hablar, movilizarme o pestañear. Lo único que pude hacer fue permanecer con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos que por un simple golpe en medio de la espalda la haya dejado en ese estado.

"Sakura-chan"- arrastro mi nombre con pausas esperando tener toda mi atención- " Para ser la mejor, hay cosas que debes olvidar"- sonrío ladina mostrando dientes putrefactos y desagradables a la vista- "Un sentimiento en especifico…"

La vieja seguía hablando, pero ya mis parpados obstruían mi vista, y el sentido de audición fue perdiendo fuerza.

…

_¿Les gusto?_

_Es más o menos, pero el trama recién comenzara._

_¡Espero review...!_


	2. Mision

_Bueno aquí esta el primer capi_

_Me encanto sus review, por eso subí lo más rápido que pude._

_Espero complacerlas/los…_

_Paz_

**_…_**

_En la venganza él más débil, siempre es el más feroz._

_ Honoré de Balzac_

**_Un año después_**

"¡Vieja!... ¡Vieja ábreme!"

Depositando el dedo índice en su frente, cerró los ojos intentando contener así la respiración, _inhala Tsunade_, pensaba aturdida, no tardaría nada en responder a aquella voz chillona con otro grito.

"¡Vieja, quiero entrar; Hablemos!"- vocifero con vehemencia, golpeando escandalosamente la puerta.

"Naruto, silencio"- bramo al abrir la puerta de madera, sus orbes se depositaron sobre la figura masculina de diecisiete, que casi asemejaba a su altura.- "¿Qué quieres?"

Los azules ojos del chico no poseían aquel brillo que imaginas encontrar en cualquier joven, vacíos, con una pena palpitante, así se veían.

Camino dentro sin invitación alguna posándose frente el escritorio llenos de papeles. Mientras la mujer retomaba su lugar detrás de este.

"Tengo mucho trabajo, habla"- promulgo luego de un intervalo corto de tiempo, sus rubios cabellos fueron meneados hacia atrás, por la acción brusca al sentarse.

"Necesito saber donde esta Sakura-chan"- dijo más tranquilo, borrando todo rastro de broma o torpeza en sus expresiones.

"Ya te dije, Naruto. Sigue en una misión"- concluyo con una frase que sonó gastada de sus labios.

"¡No te creo!, ¡Nunca lo he hecho! ¿Por qué mientes?, es un pretexto tonto, ¿Quién manda de misión en plena guerra?- exclamaba ya harto de la misma y patética excusa, si, porque él lo considerable nada más que una evasiva hacia la verdad.

"Antes, no podía hacer nada"- susurro de repente- "Porque debía protege la aldea y a mis colegas. Pero ahora que acabo la lucha con Madara quiero, no, exijo saber su localización"

Suspiro, desde hace meses, Naruto la atosigaba con lo mismo y no es que a ella no le importase Sakura, era su pupilo y posible sucesora en el legado de las medic Ninja, pero, no podía traicionarla y sabia que ella vendría cuando lo considerase oportuno.

"Naruto ¿alguna vez te preguntaste si Sakura no te había extrañado cuando fuiste con Jiraiya?"- él chico de apariencia zorruna asintió durativo, no sabia a lo que quería llegar- " Pues, ella también espera lo mismo de ti, que no la molestes y que la dejes. Extráñala, necesítala. Pero soporta. Como ella lo hizo- _y lo hace, creo-_ pensó lo último

"Pero, ¿Dónde esta?"

"Entrenando. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir"- realizo un ademán para que saliera.

Resignado giro sobre si, pero luego ensancho una sonrisa y sus ojos se encendieron con viveza.

"¡Mi Sakura-chan se volverá mucho más fuerte!- clamo al aire mientras de los labios de Tsunade se escapo una mueca de diversión, había cosas que no cambiaban.

Al azotar la puerta Naruto perdió esa alegría, fue efímera, ya que aunque estaba muy feliz por Sakura. No pudo decirle que cumplió con su promesa.

Pero no precisamente con sus palabras, ya que, no trajo Sasuke, él vino pero como enemigo. La gran pelea que tanto se profesaba había llegado y la lucha entre el Uchiha y el Senju dio comienzo; fue larga y catastrófica, acarreo muchas bajas y destruyo lugares adyacentes a su país.

Al acabar la pelea termino un mes en el hospital, saber que había ganado lo reconforto. Pero siempre sabiendo le había devuelto a Sasuke el favor, no lo mato, se podría decir que quedo a mano con él por lo sucedido en el valle del fin.

El estado de Sasuke fue más crítico, estaba mucho más lastimado a causa de su propia terquedad al extralimitarse con su ojo, casi quedando ciego, cosa que si no fuera por Tsunade hubiera ocurrido.

Sasuke no precisamente arrepentido, estaba cumpliendo con su condena. Que por fortuna solo era trabajos humanitarios, construcción de casas y recolección de comida. Él solo había vuelto luego de realizar todos sus propósitos y uno de ellos fue acecinar a los viejos de Konoha, cosa que no era sabido por la Hokage, solo Naruto presencio tal escena pero callo ya que esto significaría pena de muerte y permanencia sin retorno en el libro bingo.

Después de todo Sasuke no se volvió un ser sin propósitos, al contrario, uno seguía latente pero aun no era el momento adecuado para llevarse a cabo.

**…**

Agitada y con el cuerpo mojado, trataba de compaginar su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba, relamió sus labios al notar su resequedad.

"Una vez más"- pidió una voz ahogada y resquebradaza- "Vamos Sakura"

Apaciguo su respirar con tal solo cerrar los ojos, para luego realizar movimientos rápidos y casi invisibles con las manos.

"Jutsu prohibido, puerta al Averno"- susurro con las manos aun entrelazadas.

La piedras que se encontraban a su alrededor comenzaban a levitar, acompañada de una energía vibrante color del petróleo. El suelo comenzó a temblar y Sakura tirito con ella, un alarido de molestia se había escapado de su garganta mientras levantaba a hitos la cabeza, esperando ya culminar con este jutsu, para su suerte, entre las grietas formadas entre el césped empezó a emanar fuego ardiente y se asomaba un pórtico, asemejándose a una gran puerta ovalada, superaba de apoco el tamaño de los frondosos árboles. Otra ves se volvió errada su respiración, a pesar de saber equilibrar su chakra, esto se le estaba escapando de las manos.

"Solo un poco más"- profirió dándose hincapié a seguir.

Las grandes puertas de hierro, se comenzaron a abrir, mientras que el frote entre los metales producía un estruendo espantoso. Las llamaradas solo rodeaban la gran entrada, sin embargo, en el proceso de apertura solo se deslumbraba una oscuridad escalofriante, no era parecido a la negrura natural de una cueva o la noche, parecía, estar implantada en la nada.

Grito de dolor, sus piernas sucumbieron cayendo inevitablemente al suelo.

"Sakura-chan"- corrió a su ayuda mientras veía con que facilidad desaparecía lo que había provocado

Paso su vaga mirada hacia adonde ella observaba encontrándose con el lugar en donde realizo ese peligroso jutsu.

"Recuerda, esta técnica solo la puedes hacer una vez. Por lo que percate una segunda vez seria mortal para ti"- saco una inyección, insertándola luego por vía intravenosa- "Esto te ayudara a ponerte de pie"

Segundos después una renovada Sakura se dispuso a caminar, sacudiendo el pasto o polvo que pudo haber adquirido.

"Yuki- san, estoy lista"- la vieja sonrío tomado de entre sus harapos que traía puesto, tres ampollas- "Gracias"- dijo al recibir tales regalos de la avara señora.

"Claro que lo estas"- farfullo maliciosa- "Hoy partirás a tu misión, no te preocupes, todos los elementos que necesites se te pondrán a tu disposición"

Sus luceros jades la recorrían, esperando que ya pueda decirle de que se trata. Segundos antes que hablara la joven la callo con una mirada acuchillarte, levanto la mano quedando justo alado de su mejilla, para luego moverlas ligeramente, lanzando tres shuriken hacia los árboles.

"Hmp, eres buena. Pero ¿Por qué la necesidad de matarlo?, era uno de mis mejores ayudantes"- enojada trato de no amonestar tanto a Sakura.

"Llevaba papeles con rastreador, quiere decir, que son nuestros estudios de medicina prohibidos"- sacándole como dos cabeza de altura a la anciana, camino hasta ella observándola sobre su hombro- "No dejaría que un mequetrefe robe mis descubrimientos"

Yuki sonrío maquiavélica, ya que un pensamiento azotaba su cabeza:_Realice bien mi trabajo, es mucho más de lo que esperaba de ella._

Junto sus arrugadas manos, en una posición extraña; para luego esfumarse dejando solo el sitio en ruinas.

Sakura sin embargo había llegado a pie en la fortaleza escondida, movió los ojos al costado como indicando movimiento a un subordinado, pero solo se encontraban feroces rocas y vegetación, segundos transcurrieron para que esto movieran dando paso al lugar donde había buscado un hogar, penetro dentro sin temor a la oscuridad que aparentaba, pues, conocía el sitio. Cada cuarto y cada pasillo estaban grabados en su instinto. Al llegar a la décima puerta a la derecha, giro el picaporte. Encontrándose con Yuki que tenia un rostro tranquilo pero ensombresedor.

"Te tardaste, Sakura"- bromeo, pero viendo la inexpresiva cara de su ahora pupilo no menciono nada más.

"Tu misión tiene dos objetivos, espionaje y asesinato"- lanzo de forma cansada la carpeta que tenia consigo mientras Sakura la tomo viendo las primeras hojas.

"Cual de los dos es a quien debo matar"- pregunto sin aguantar el tono de emoción

"Tranquila, él asesinato solo se realizara si es que tu investigación resulta. Depende de lo que descubras para llevarla a cabo"- agobiada bebió una ampolla que resguardo para si.

"Tu misión es espiar a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, ambos procedentes de Konoha. Te explico un simple resumen. Tú los conoces, fueron compañeros en la academia, pero luego se separaron al atribuirte un equipo diferente. Luego de los exámenes chunnin Naruto entreno con el Sannin Jiraiya y Sasuke con el Sannin Orochimaru, y tú pues fuiste pupilo de la ahora Hokage. Ante que se activara la cuarta guerra Naruto volvió y en ese tiempo no lo viste ya que viniste a entrenar conmigo; sin embargo al finalizar la guerra ambos sujetos se enfrentaron, saliendo victorioso Naruto Uzumaki. Actualmente ambos se estancian en Konoha, Sasuke cumpliendo una leve condena y Naruto como próximo aspirante a Hokage"

"Tu misión: Descubrir él verdadero propósito de Sasuke Uchiha, como también algunos asesinatos realizados que aun no se ha hallado culpables, y de las cuales él es el más alto sospechoso. Las personas a quien asesino son las últimos de la hoja, los dichosos ayudantes del tercero. Así bien, a Naruto debes seguirlo como señuelo o por si acaso, se cree que el pueda encubrirlo. Hasta ahora no se ha hallado pistas, pero una confesión seria suficiente".

"Sasuke del clan Uchiha y Naruto clan del Senju; que ironía ¿no?. Pero al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian"- susurro Sakura recordando la larga y repetida historia de Konoha.

"Sabes que esto lo haces por tu nación, la Hokague no esta al tanto de esto, fue un pedido de los nuevos consejeros de Konoha. Ellos saben lo que conviene"

"Hai"- predispuesta a comenzar la misión, Yuki la detuvo.

"Pero recuerda todo lo que te enseñe, una kunoichi debe ser capas de hacer de _todo _por una información. Además, no los busques ya que ellos vendrán a ti"- luego de eso soltó su débil agarre sabiendo que Sakura entendió cada palabra de doble sentido que lanzo.

"Espera, Yuki –san. ¿Cómo los reconoceré?

_Lo había olvidado_- pensó la vieja- _ella solo tiene recuerdos vagos de ellos en la academia, después de todo solo **eso** conoce de ellos- _rió levemente esperando que la acción no sea visto por la kunoichi- _todo nuevo poder requiere sacrificios y ella opto por esto_.

"No te preocupes, como te dije. Ellos vendrán a ti"- rió más fuerte a lo que Sakura chasqueo la lengua, irritada, ya quería irse- Además, los detalles están en la carpeta, lamento no tener una fotografía pero es lo que conseguí.

Esta vez y sin interrupciones Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto, le esperaba una ardua misión…

**_…_**

_¿LES GUSTO?_

_¡Espero Sus lindos y alentadores comentarios!_

_Paz!_


	3. Seducción

_Bueno este es el segundo capi, espero que les guste_

_Ya que trato de subir los capis rápidamente, por que creo que dentro de poco tiempo no podré subirlos tan seguido.._

_Solo espero que la disfruten!_

**_…_**

_Seducimos valiéndonos de mentiras y pretendemos ser amados por nosotros mismos. _

_Paul Geraldy_

**_Seducción_**

Saltaba ágil y versátil sobre cada rama de los árboles que se le imponía, si bien, como había leído su misión podía durar meses incluso años con tal de obtener resultados tangibles, no se preocupo en resguardar su chakra, con propósito se hizo sentir ya un poco cerca de la entrada de Konoha. Bajo de las copas para caminar sobre la ruta de tierra, esperando que ya estén alerta para su llegada.

Admirando el gran portal camino decidida.

"Espere"- menciono una voz masculina, deteniéndole el paso- "¿Quién es usted?"- Sakura sonrío ladina, esperándose esto a pesar de sus precauciones antes hechas.

"¿No me reconocen?"- soltó sarcástica y con gracia a la vez- "Solo me fui por un año"- sostuvo con fuerzas el sujetados de la capa que llevaba puesto, desprendiéndola y jalando de ella, para así quedar al descubierto.

"Sakura-san, eres tu"- sorprendidos trataron de no mirar tan profundamente su figura.

"La misma"- sonrío para luego hacer un ademán de querer pasar.

"O si, claro"- la voz del portero era resquebrada mientras el de alado sudaba por el nerviosismo.

"Nos veremos"- luego de esto junto las manos desapareciendo de su vista.

"¿Cómo es que alguien cambia tanto?- pregunto a su colega

"Con las cosas que ya hemos visto, tendríamos que estar acostumbrados"- mascullo el otro tratando de restarle importancia.

"No que Sakura era plana. Yo si conservo bien mi memoria"- seguía con una conversación que el otro dio por terminada.

"Cállate y vigila"

"Pero.."

"Shuuu"

Resignado, junto al otro guardia retomo su lugar.

…

Toco la puerta de la Hokage, esperando su permiso para pasar, luego de esto se adentro a la sala para ser recibida por un abraso de su maestra.

"Sakura, al fin has vuelto"- mencionaba con felicidad contenida, mientras su pupilo no sabia como reaccionar.

Ya que no la abraso también, sino que quedo con los brazos al costado, solo sonriendo. Al apartarse la vieja y secar unas lagrimas se ubico de nuevo detrás de su escritorio.

"Naruto preguntaba mucho por ti, creo que debes visitarlo"- menciono aun en shock, no creía los que sus ojos daban por sentado.

"Naruto Uzumaki"- pregunto con tono de afirmación, para que no sospechara ante esto.

"Y ¿Dónde puedo ubicarlo?, ya sabe… para saludarlo.

"Donde siempre, en Ichiraku. Siempre comiendo ramen o entrenando"- respondió como lo más obvio del mundo, sobresaltando a Sakura por la carcajada que siguió luego de esto.

"Me retiro"- expuso luego que se apagara la risa de la Hokage, esperando su aprobación.

Esta asintió, seria de repente. Había cosas que no le cuadraban, más por la actitud tan madura de la joven, quien en el pasado se hubiera desasido en lagrimas al verla y hubiera corrido en donde Naruto.

Simplemente, se percato que Sakura no era la misma y que incluso sus facciones y cuerpo habían cambiado, pero había algo mucho más oscuro dentro de todo esto.

Sakura sin embargo, salio con pasos delicados del establecimiento chocando con un peligris que sostenía con egoísmo él ultimo libro del icha icha, pero cuando la chica rozo por su lado sus ojos dieron una imagen de estar sonriendo ya que através de esa mascara resultaba imposible saber. Ella correspondió deteniéndose en el sitio.

"Kakashi- san"- inclino levemente la cabeza, saludando.

"Sakura, ¿Cuándo has vuelto?"- interesado abordo con lo primero que se le vino a la mente

"Hace una hora, estaba en el despacho de la Hokage. Informando mi llegada"- Kakashi miro intrigado a Sakura, su alumna se veía normal pero había algo detrás de sus ojos que le pareció irracional, y se sintió atraído en usar el sharingan para descubrirlo.

"Me alegra que estés de vuelta, te dejo para que puedas establecerte"- menciono él peligris, observando cuando ella caminaba en dirección a su casa.

"Sakura, que te ha pasado"- susurro cuando ya estaba suficientemente lejos.

Al toparse con su departamento, se impresiono por lo limpio que estaba, no tenia la capa de polvo que esperaba le tocaba limpiar, pero aun así ingreso con la tranquilidad en su rostro. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Ino, su mejor amiga y eterna rival, desempolvado una estantería pequeña que poseía algunos pergaminos de la academia. Sonrío con verdadera felicidad más aun cuando tomo a Ino tapándole los ojos mientras esta reía como si estuviera por hacer algo malo.

"Shikamaru, no te conocía tan juguetón"- Sakura contuvo la risa que se aproximaba y siguió ocultado su chakra.

"Vamos, ya déjate de juegos. Vamos a la habitación de Sakura"- ronroneo Ino a lo que la rosada la soltó con brusquedad.

"¡Usabas mi cuarto para revolcarte con Shika…"

"Shuu, silencio"- tapo la boca de su amiga para luego abrasarla.- "Te extrañe frentona y mucho"- sostuvo la rubia al borde del llanto.

"No seas exagerada"- exasperada por el contacto físico la aparto sin más remedio.

"Y no me revuelco con Shikamaru, reconocería tu aroma de donde sea"- pronuncio ya menos eufórica.

"¿Así que solo fue broma?"

"Shikamaru es solo mi compañero de equipo. Además ¿Cuándo llegaste?. ¿Por qué no m avisaste? Tienes suerte que siga limpiando este lugar aunque nadie la usaba…

"Llegue hoy y gracias. Fue un gesto considerado de tu parte"- acomodo su bolso a un costado sentándose sobre uno de los sillones cercanos.

"Sakura, no quiero ser grosera. Pero… ¿cuando creciste tanto?"- con asombro señalo sus pechos sin pudor alguno.

La kunoichi se miro sin importancia, subiendo los hombros.

"Por el entrenamiento"- dijo al fin- "Una parte del entrenamiento era utilizar mi fuerza pero sin acumulación chakra y eso producía que mis músculos se tonificaran y aumentara masa corporal"- explico ya cansada. El viaje la tenia no agotada pero si aburrida.

Seguían platicando hasta que la tarde había llegado e Ino se despidió por que tenia asuntos que realizar.

Sakura al encontrarse sola respiro con mayor tranquilidad y se dispuso a desempacar, no quería hacerlo frente su amiga ya que podía ver cosas que le sorprenderían.

Abrió un pergamino pequeño y ligero a la vista, mordió su dedo gordo para gabaratear sobre el con su sangre.

"Jutsu de resguardo. Abierto"- mientras lo abría pronuncio esto.

De allí aparecieron todo tipo de cosas, desde armas hasta pergaminos viejos. Saco solo unas cuantas shuriken, ampollas de veneno, papeles bomba y todo tipo de arma auxiliar.

Adquiriendo todo lo necesario cerró el pergamino, guardando todo con una simple orden.

"Cerrado"- suspiro luego de aquello y coloco dentro de su pequeña riñorera cuadrada su más preciada adquisición.

Tomo una larga ducha luego de realizar todos los arreglos pertinentes, para luego sentarse en su cama junto a la carpeta de su misión, ya la había leído muchas veces, pero siempre lo hacia de nuevo con intención de no perder detalle alguno.

En pelo mojado enfriaba su espalda, produciendo ligeros escalofríos, iba ir en busca de una toalla seca, giro topándose con su buró mientras revisaba los cajones, hasta encontrar en medio de una toalla, un retrato roto, más específicamente, una fotografía de cuatro personas.

Estaban dos chicos desconocidos para ella y Kakashi el maestro de la academia, asombrada por su descubrimiento recodo las palabras de Yuki, ella dijo que ya conocía a los que debía espiar. Tal vez haya una posibilidad que fuesen los niños de la foto, en la cual ella se veía sumamente feliz; una cara que se olvido que tenia.

"Talvez, estos son Sasuke y Naruto"- susurro para si, pera luego tomar la carpeta de nuevo entre sus manos, leyendo las descripciones dando por efectivo su conclusión.

"¿Cómo serán de grandes?"- pronuncio luego de unos minutos, restando importancia al hecho de no recordar cuando se quito esa foto y por que estaba rota.

Ella, muy idealista, había dado con dos razones sumamente simples: No los recordaba ya que no eran tan importantes para ella, ya que si recordaba a su amiga Ino y su rivalidad por ver quien era más bonita y lista, a Lee quien estaba enamorado de ella, Hinata la chica callada, Neji su primo, Tenten… y así seguía la larga lista. Sus maestros e incluso Konohamaru, el nieto del tercero.

Pero los recuerdos de Naruto y Sasuke solo se limitaron a una sencilla vista en la academia, no recuerda haber entablado conversación con alguno de estos dos. Y se le hizo sumamente extraño tener una foto con ellos.

"Solo es una tonta foto"- se dijo para acabar con esa estúpida conversación que tenia consigo misma.

…

A la mañana siguiente caminaba por el mercado de Konoha, debía comprarse alimentos, ya que su cocina estaba totalmente vacía, el apetito rápidamente se hacia sentir por los gruñidos de su estomago, pero aun así se dispuso ha realizar las compras y luego comer algo.

En las calles que estaban totalmente reconstruidas, es saludada por gente que la conocía y sabia de sus increíbles hazañas ante de la llegada de Pein y de sus tributos al salvar vidas y destruir a sus enemigos. Ella solo correspondía, ya que no le quedaba nada más que hacer, respondía los saludos con sonrisas forzadas.

Traía puesta una ropa particular, que es un vestido albino plegado en la parte del tórax pero abriéndose más abajo, era literalmente corta, y se mecía de lado cada vez que dada un paso. Sus brazos estaban a los costados por el peso de las bolsas de compra, y dentro de sus dedos de los pies se metían grumos de arena ya que la sandalia no cubría mucho.

Entorno su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre proferido con un grito y contuvo compostura viendo a un rubio corriendo con una velocidad alarmante, sabia que este -si ella no se movía- caería sobre su cuerpo haciendo añicos lo que llevaba y su vestido.

Así que evitando un desastre cuando él joven iba saltar sobre ella, solo movió ligeramente el cuerpo. Permitiendo que él caiga a bruces en el suelo.

"¿Sakura-chan?"- volvió a repetir con lagrimas en los ojos, para luego levantarse con lentitud y abrásala- "No sabes cuanto te e buscado. Pero debes saber que la vieja tiene la culpa, ella no me decía donde estabas y yo… pues"- trago grueso al notar la cara de sin importancia que le brindaba su –amiga.

"¿Naruto Uzumaki?"- este asintió alarmado por su tono- "Deberías saludar con más prudencia. Pudiste haberme matado en el proceso"- este amplio una sonrisa, al fin había vuelto a ver a su querida Sakura.

"Hmp"- oyó detrás de su ser, para girar con Naruto y todo

"Oye Teme, ¿así saludas a mi Sakura-chan luego que no la hemos visto después de casi año y medio?"- este solo sostuvo su postura ni siquiera se inmuto.

Pero detrás de esa mirada desinteresada, solo apartaba un pensamiento: _Sakura estaba enigmante. _Había algo que le provocaba curiosidad.

"Sasuke Uchiha"- pronuncio Sakura en forma de saludo, desviando su mirada hacia el chico rubio se le antojo más sincero e interesante.- "Él que perdió contra ti, o me equivoco"

Naruto rió con ganas, con tal del molestar a su amigo y refregarle sus victorias. Bendita Sakura que le ayudaba.

"Si"- concluyo el Uchiha para luego salir del sitio dejando a Naruto mucho más contento al saber que no soportaría otro comentario más.

"Naruto"- llamo la chica captando su atención- "¿Me invitas a Ichiraku?"

La pelirrosada tomo con delicadeza uno de los musculosos brazos de Naruto, sonriéndole con aprensión y sensualidad. Él trago gordo, nunca- a pesar de siempre profesarle su amor- había deseado besar a Sakura como en ese momento.

"Cla..claro"- tartamudeo nervioso

Sakura solo se dejo guiar por el rubio, que lo encontró bastante atractivo con su cuerpo bronceado y ojos azules. Más aun la fuerza inmensa que emanaba por lo poros.

_Una Kunoichi debe ser capas de hacer **todo** por una información: incluso seducir y tener sexo por ello.-_pensó Sakura-_ También matar si fuese necesario-_ recordaba las palabras de Yuki, su segunda maestra que no solo le enseño técnicas, jutsus o curaciones. Sino también la amaestro en el espionaje; le enseño a ser una verdadera kunoichi, más que nada le enseño técnicas de persuasión.

Ya que las afamadas kunoichis son entrenadas principalmente para la seducción.

…

_¿Les gusto?_

_Espero que si y e dejen un hermoso review…!_

_Nos leemos_


	4. Celos

_Hola chicas… Este es el tercer capitulo… gracias por sus review y espero que sigan escribiéndome por capi, para saber si estuvo bien…jeje._

_Sakura48: Tu pedido de celos esta saldado. Pero lo del lemon vendrá con el tiempo XD._

_¡Espero que disfruten su lectura!_

_Aaaaa!: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto…_

_…_

_"Ser celoso es el colmo del egoísmo, es el amor propio en defecto, es la irritación de una falsa vanidad."_

_Honoré de Balzac_

**…******

"Y… ¿Cómo estuvo la pelea con Madara?"- cuestiono con notable curiosidad la pelirosa, que sostenía los palillos en las comisura del labio inferior- "Habrá sido todo una masacre"-afirmo persuasiva.

"Bueno"- Naruto trago el fideo de una sola estocada- "Estuvo muy reñido, pero ¡Al futuro Hokage nadie lo vence `ttebayo!"

Tratando de soportar sus gritos espontáneos y sostuvo una risa paciente, insinuante en todo momento. Esperando, claro hasta, la pregunta que realmente le interesaba.

"¿Y la lucha con Sasuke?"- resolvió preguntar cuando el rubio acabo de hablar.

"Bueno, fue difícil. No esperábamos que…"- callo abrupto, como negándose a continuar.

Se removió inquieto e incomodo y Sakura se daba cuenta que aun era muy pronto. Tomo una de sus manos que estaba apoyada en el mostrador, acariciándola con ternura. Como nunca había hecho.

Pues encontraba algo en su persona que le imponía a consolarlo y escucharlo, sentía una afinidad increíble y eso que no lo conocía.

"Naruto-kun…"- una voz grave y severa la hizo voltearse y no culminar sus palabras.

La rígida y dura mirada de Sasuke se montaba como penetrantes shuriken, estaba fija a sus manos. Naruto con reciente noción estiro la mano resguardándola de su profunda mirada. Un tibio y ligero sonrojo se instalo en sus zorrunas mejillas, mientras que Sakura solo al sentir el contacto frío de la mesa, un vacío se apodero de si.

"Hmp. La Hokage nos necesita"- informo ligeramente molesto Sasuke.

"Ya vamos"

"Pero Naruto, aun no comimos todo el ramen"- insistió Sakura, necesitaba solo unos minutos más.

"¡Vamos Sakura-chan!. La vieja estará maldiciendo hasta por los poros si la hacemos esperar.

Ya resignada tomo todas sus compras en la mano, y después de un "Nos vemos en la torre", desapareció del sitio, dejando solo una espesa cantidad de humo.

Luego de acomodar todo lo que compro dentro de una gaveta y refrigerador correspondientemente, se dispuso a ir en el sitio de encuentro.

Apenas llego toco la puerta y cuando escucho destrabarse no se sorprendió al encontrar a Sasuke y Naruto frente a ella, Naruto con una felicidad palpable y Sasuke siempre rígido pero una mueca de diversión surcaba en su boca.

"Sakura, pasa"- invito la Hokage, mientras ordenaba papeleo que estaba sobre su escritorio.

"Hai"- exclamo la ojiverde, esperando saber por que tanta felicidad.

"Sakura-chan"- susurro el rubio cuando esta llego a su lado-"Iremos a una misión. ¿No es eso increíble?- aguanto las ganas de saltar por todos los rincones.

Suspiro con desespero, si le decía que tenia que ir a misión, debía cumplir, sabía que se aburriría y que solo ganaría nada más que dolores de cabeza.

"Sakura, se que recién paso un día de que llegaste. Pero necesito que vallan al país de la Llave"

"La misión consiste en el resguardo de _Manami_, es una niña oriunda del mismo país, es descendiente directa de una familia poderosa y…

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a un Kakashi con una sonrisa- o eso parecía- y zobandose el cuello.

"Lo siento, espero no haber llegado tarde"- mascullo para luego ingresar. Ante la furiosa mirada de Tsunade.

"Casi mando al grupo sin ti Kakashi"- susurro entre dientes, amonestándolo.

"Pero Hokage, no es mi culpa ya que traje conmigo a Manami. Vamos Manami, entra"- invitaba moviendo la mano, pero nadie aparecía en la puerta.

"Kakashi solo debías cuidar a una niña"- lo confronto, esperando su respuesta.

"Pero estaba aquí"- suspiro desganado. Para después salir y tomar a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos- "Y aquí esta"- cerro la puerta bajándola al suelo, mientras la niña se abrasaba a su pierna y él resignado solo se dispuso a observar a sus alumnos con bochorno.

"Prosigo, la niña Manami, esta aquí por dos razones. Seguía un tratamiento complicado ya que tiene la salud delicada. Se la había mandado aquí para seguir tratamiento. Además ya que es una descendiente importante de un clan prestigioso. Sus dotes son resguardadas al máximo. Por ello esta en constante persecución. Ya que los de la llave solo son fuertes en espionaje y no en lucha contra posibles adversarios"- Sakura frunció el cejo, molesta-" se nos ha pedido que como la resguardamos tan bien aquí, sea escoltada por ninjas de la hoja. Claro, ella no esta totalmente sola… Souta pasa.

Sakura abrió los ojos con exaltación, pero se compuso antes que alguien se percatara de su estado.

La mueca de Sakura, no paso desapercibida por Sasuke que la tenia siempre en su mirada periférica. Pensando un montón de motivos por su actitud. Ya no era molesta o chillona. Sino mucho más reservada y madura. También se percato de su total ignorancia a su persona y su nueva manera de ser con Naruto. Nada de eso le agradaba. Mucho menos encontrarlos en una posición tan ·amigable· ¿Qué diablos se traía entre manos?.

Un joven de veinte años se precipitó a la oficina, su rostro varonil y su cabello marrón claro eran atrayentes. Mas con esos ojos mieles y un fornido físico. Que si no fuera por que debía comportarse la pelirosa se lanzaría a sus brazos, besándolo tiernamente en sus cachetes.

"¿Sakura-chan?"-asombrado olvido que estaba en la presencia de tres hombres más-"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿has venido a verme?- sonrío notablemente contento con la idea e iba aproximándose a la chica.

Beso el lado contrario de la palma de su mano, provocando que por primera vez, fluyeran los sentimientos de Sakura. Se estaba sonrojando.

"¿Se conocen?"- intervino Kakashi. Tratando de apaciguar a su queridos alumnos que tenían auras un tanto densa.

"Si, fue mi compañero"- se limito a responder Sakura. Aun anonadada por la gran noticia de ver a su amigo de la llave.

"¿Compañeros?, Ella fue mi novia."- sostuvo con una mirada sensual hacia ella mientras a Naruto y Sasuke se le subían una rabia irracional.

"¡Que, Sakura-chan no me pudiste hacer esto!"- asevero Naruto con berrinches seguidos-"Dime que es mentira"- gimoteaba como niño pequeño, esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella.

"Naruto, tranquilízate"- bramo Tsunade, que ya tenia un vena palpitante.

"Tranquilo Naruto-kun, él solo esta bromeando. ¿No es así Souta?"- este asintió totalmente divertido, ya había notado que dos de la sala estaban totalmente perdidos por Sakura.

Kakashi, sin embargo. Solo observaba a un olvidado. A Sasuke, que se quedo con el Sharingan encendido, cerro los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo todo tipo de arranque. Al abrirlos ya estaban oscuros y negros como la noche.

Suspiro.

Sus alumnos, son-absolutamente- tontos.

"Bueno"-quería dar por terminada la reunión pero las constantes interrupciones no la dejaron-"Ya que las presentaciones la harán cuando quieran. Ya esta todo, su misión comienza mañana a primera hora. Ahora. Largo"- hizo un ademán para luego ignorarlos, esperando no acabar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.-"Excepto Sakura"- resolvió decir luego de recordar algo.

Cuando todos salieron, Sakura permaneció parada ante su maestra.

"Sakura, te daré alguna indicaciones de cuidado. Las horas de sus medicinas están en este pergamino, y se bien que cuidaras a Manami, por eso eres clave en esta misión. El equipo sabe que también deben protegerte"- Sakura empuño las manos, conteniéndose-"Si sales lastimada ellos no tendrán una medica que los cure a ellos ante alguna adversidad. Cuida a la niña. Si le sucede algo tendríamos una guerra con los de la llave."

"Si, Hokage"- mascullo con rabia contenida mientras salía de la oficina, profundamente enojada.

Al salir, se topo con Souta que abanicaba una shuriken, a lado de este estaba Manami, con sus rizos rubios cayendo sobre sus hombros. A simple se notaba que tenia como diez años, pero por su rostro pálido y sus ojos llorosos, le daban un aire de más edad.

"¿Dónde te quedas?"- Sakura acaricio la cabeza de la niña. Sonriéndole-"Si quieren pueden mudarse conmigo esta noche. Para no seguir en el hotel"

"¿Pero como sabes que estamos en un hotel?"-irrumpio el chico.

"Odias los hoteles, por eso me has esperado"- con aires de grandeza lo miro retándolo.

"Solo porque los odio mucho, aceptare tu invitación. Además es solo una noche. No creo que me mates en el proceso, bueno no tú."

Rió ante el chistar de lengua que realizo su amiga, la había extrañado y creyó que Manami también.

…

Caminando en las calles de Konoha, Sakura sostenía con fuerzas las manos de la niña que miraba sorprendida cada tienda, y hacia el otro lado Souta tomaba la otra mano de la niña, pareciendo una familia feliz. Padre, madre e hija.

"Y ¿Cómo vas con Tamae?"

"No quieres saber la respuesta, Sakura. Pues la conoces bien"- inhalo frustrado, siempre debía contener sus verdaderos sentimientos. Dejándolos en un profundo pero nada incomodo silencio.

Luego de llegar en el apartamento de Sakura, le brindo un lugar donde acomodarse y para dormir, Manami dormiría con ella y así se disminuya los problemas. Aun apenas adentrada la tarde, se dispuso a bañarse. Tomo su toalla e ingreso al pequeño cubículo, al salir se encontró con Souta con un delantal simpático, barriendo la casa.

"Souta"- comenzó tomando la escoba, riéndose por su actuar.

"¿Qué?, solo limpio"- respondió decidido.

"Tú y yo sabemos que no limpias. Que quieres"- tiro la escoba a un costado. Evitando hacer mucho escándalo ya que Manami tomaba una siesta.

"Quiero saber que haces aquí, por que viniste"

"Me dio la gana"

"Mentirosa"

Apretó la boca en una delgada línea, tratando de no sentirse tan jodidamente predecible.

"Y tú, porque no me dijiste que venias a una misión a Konoha"

"Por era una misión, no puedo divulgarla"

"Igual yo"- no se rendiría, le sopesaba que le haya dejado hace seis meses sin avisarle.

"¿Y de que se trata?"

"Nada complicado, solo percatarme que vaya todo en orden"- inquirió yéndose.

Tomo de su brazo jalándola, por la resistencia que propuso la chica, cayeron a bruces al amplio sofá.

"Creo, que ahora el que cae sobre mi eres tu Souta"- bisbiseo aturdida, y levemente coloreada

"Llego la hora de cambiar los papeles. Siempre caías encima mío"- ronroneo muy cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, estremeciendo a la pelirosa.

"Sakura, mala amiga.¿Como que…"- las palabras de Ino murieron en su boca ya que al abrir como una demente la puerta se encontró con su mejor amiga debajo de un desconocido.

Confundida trato de cerrar la puerta, pero fue tarde Naruto y Sasuke ya habían visto todo.

"Sakura"- Naruto decepcionado se adentro a la casa, esperando que la rosada diga algo.

"Naruto, Sasuke"- saludo rápidamente empujando al chico a un costado y acomodándose la toalla.- "Siento que hallan presenciado esto, es que Souta…"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras"- dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos.

"Souta es un idiota-torpe"- Culmino la rosada intentando convencer por lo menos a Naruto, ya que estaba segura que si le creería.-"Anda Souta, diles"- grito con furia, todo su trabajo por acercárseles se iría al caño y eso que había conseguido mucho en tan poco tiempo.

"Tiene razón, estábamos por tener sexo y ustedes llegaron, gracias por interrumpir"- sarcásticos dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

"¡Souta!"- colérica no lo soporto más y le dio un puñetazo sin chistar en la mejilla derecha- "Estúpido, no jodas con esto que Tamae se enterara".

"Y que falta de sentido del humor"- todos veían con una gota en la cabeza ¿él chico llamaba a eso una broma?

"Bueno, solo quería despedirme de ti Sakura y …ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas"- Ino salio lo más rápido posible, no quería salir quemada.

"Largo Souta"- literalmente lo echo de la sala- "Vigila a Manami"

Una vez encontrándose a solas con Naruto y Sasuke les invito a tomar asiento.

"Sakura, no es que me moleste. Pero creo que deberías vestirte"- estaba avergonzado, en este poco tiempo Sakura se le antojaba demasiado apetitosa- "No pienses mal Sakura-chan"

"No hay problema Naruto. Pero seria mejor que se fueran, mañana tenemos un día muy arduo"- sin aprensiones ni reclamos posteriores saco a Naruto a rastras. Mientras que Sasuke solo camino lento hacia la salida.

"Tú escondes algo y yo lo descubriré"- pronuncio Sasuke muy cerca de su rostro, permitiendo que por primera vez choque sus verdes luceros con sus orbes renegridos.

Al cerrar la puerta, se deslizo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, con un solo pensamiento: _¡Que le estaba pasando!_

**…**

_Hola chicas, bueno antes que nada agradecer por sus hermosos review. Me motivan y me ayudan a seguir._

_Pero- siempre el molestoso pero- no me agrada para nada que personas que muy maleducadas me falten el respeto._

_¿Qué paso?, se preguntaran. Y fue lo siguiente: yo al leer los review (que siempre son hermosos y los amo) encuentro con uno que me dice que cometí un error al haber puesto "Desasido" en vez e "Desecho". La frase decía: Sakura se hubiera desasido en lágrimas._

_Para comenzar, querida señorita que ni se digno a poner su cuenta de usuario en fanfiction para hablarlo o msm a solas, sino que lo puso como anónimo bajo en seudominio de **MiladyYukie.**_

_Yo se que eso es el participio del verbo **desasir**, que, si no sabias, te informo que significa:_

_*tr.-prnl.__ Soltar, desprender [lo asido]._

_*prnl.__ **fig**. **Desprenderse,** desapropiarse de una cosa._

_Entonces en la frase que coloque estaba hablando en sentido figurado como diciendo que se hubiera desplomado ante su dolor, que sin embargo, no hizo. Para que entiendas mejor yo no quise utilizar una frase tan trillada y repetida como por ejemplo- Sakura se hubiera **desecho** en lágrimas-_

_Por eso trato de abrirme a nuevos términos._

_Y no es que este molesta por tu intento de corregirme que hubiera sido muy bienvenido si solo me lo decías bien. Pero los comentarios fuera de lugar o ofensivos no los tolero_

**_"Antes_**** de seguir escribiendo cómprate un diccionario ¬_¬"-** _¿Qué es eso?, acaso alguien te falto el respeto a ti. Menciona un error y decir a la persona con comentarios saludables y sanos; no cuesta mucho. Es una lastima que no hallas puesto tu cuenta para resolverlo como se debe para que yo no tenga que hacer tan publico el tema, pero ya que no hay manera de contactarme a ti… No encontré otra forma.._

_Es una decepción que la gente trate así, ya que esto yo lo hago por mero entretenimiento mío y para ustedes. Por que me fascinan los comentarios constructivos y alentadores._

_Lamento que tengan que leer esto personas que no tienen nada que ver, pero comprenderán que fue la única manera de deshogarme._

_Esperando que esto no la desanimen y me dejen un review por el capi yo estaré feliz. n.n_

_Besos…_


	5. Olvido

_Hola chicas...!_

_Aqui les dejo el cuarto capi._

_Disfruntenlo!_

_..._

_El olvido puede ser la forma más refinada de la venganza._

_Carlos Dummod de Andrade_

_..._

Observaba la imponente entrada, cavilando que esta actitud se esperaría de Kakashi-sensei, pero de Sakura-definitivamente- no. Había cosas que cambiaron en demasía, y obviamente le disgustaba y mucho. Noto como su acompañante no estaba inmutado, sin demostrar algún tipo de interés por la tardanza de su compañera de grupo. Sin sospechar siquiera que sostenía otro tipo de pensamientos, muchos más morbosos e inclusos deplorables, que solo le provocaban jaqueca y unas ganas de matar al primero que murmurase idioteces.

"¿Porque tarda tanto Sakura-chan y los otros?"- Sasuke, ensimismado simplemente lo ignoro.- "Venga Sasuke se bien que también estas molesto"

Bufo su inconfundible "Hmp", dando a entender que por más que le tratase de sacar conversación no lo lograría.

En una cortina de humo, aparecieron tres figuras lo suficientemente nítidas solo para diferenciar que dos eran de jóvenes y una de un niño pequeño.

Al disiparse en el aire, Naruto contuvo su actuar emocionado-pero fallando, como siempre- mientras Sasuke solo ladeo el rostro.

"Lamentamos la demora, Manami se indispuso momentos antes"- Souta se disculpo, sobandose la nuca, con un sonrojo sin motivo. Sasuke se percato que tal vez este no era la verdadera razón.

"¿Nos vamos?"- todas las miradas posaron sobre el cuerpo de la Kunoichi, que estaba seria y un tanto apurada.

Sasuke no se contuvo al observarla, su pudor se fue a algún sitio y no le importo. Primero pasando sobre sus ya conocidas botas, torneando sus piernas, llegando a su corto-short-calza y ascendiendo a su ombligo desnudo, deteniéndose en su pecho cubierto con un top carmesí, que se sujetaba con telas enroscándose alrededor de su cuello. Sobre eso tenia una remera transparente negra. Observo como ajusto su guante y aun no desviaba su indecorosa mirada. No hasta hacerla estremecerse como antes.

Cosa que no consiguió.

"Sakura-chan. Estas muy…llamativa"- hablo Naruto al salir del mismo transe que Sasuke.

"No hay tiempo de halagos, Naruto"- camino con Manami, que sostenía su mano con dureza. Aun no conocía bien a los otros integrantes.

"Espera, falta Kakashi"- informo de improvisto el rubio. Aun faltaba el líder.

Sakura entorno los ojos, odiaba depender de otras personas. Segura de que nadie vio su acción de exasperación. Giro de nuevo con vista a Konoha; sonriéndole abiertamente a Naruto.

"Lo esperaremos, entonces"- este asintió con un suspiro cansador. Mientras, por primera vez vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke.

Serio con las manos a los costados, con el aire liviano. Se lo veía fresco con su pantalón oscuro y su albina ropa de arriba, descubriendo sus pectorales, añadiendo la Shimenawa rodeando su cintura.

¿Cómo podía contenerse, a lo que a todo hombre-por lógica- por lo menos lo desconcentraba?

Naruto sudo frío, ojala que esos rumores sobre su rara preferencia sexual sea eso, un simple rumor, ya que, no era discriminador, pero ya eran bastantes traumas para su vida.

"Chicos, discúlpenme me perdí por el camino de la vida"- movió nervioso la mano cuando Naruto grito que ya estaba harto de la misma e irrelevante excusa.¿quien se pierde por el camino de la vida?¿Acaso existe uno?, con sus ideologías en la cabeza, bramaba enérgico y desesperante.

"Naruto-kun, cálmate. Asustas a la niña"- la pelirosa se encamino a su lado invitándolo a seguir su paso, mientras Naruto se tranquilizaba.

"Lo siento Sakura-chan"- se detuvo a penetrar con sus orbes a Sakura, ya había notado ciertas cosas diferentes, que solo lo atribuyo por la lejanía, pero, ¿no se lanzo a golpearle al sacarla de quicio?, eso, aunque era una noticia buena- en el amplio sentido de la palabra- era extraño.

Kakashi tomo la delantera al impartir ciertas órdenes y posicionamientos. Como se menciono, iba a la delantera solo, atrás estaba Sakura con Souta en medio la pequeña Manami, y mucho más atrasados venían Sasuke y Naruto. Este orden se rompería al alejarse más de la aldea ya que el peligro, aumentaría.

"Y.."- comenzó el portador del Kiubi intentando romper el cómodo silencio-"¿Que tal estuvo tu entrenamiento?, ya sabes, en el país de la Llave"- culmino proyectando una sonrisa relajada.

"Bien"- respondió la kunoichi, sabiendo que la pregunta se dirigía a ella-"¿Y, como te ha sentado a ti la guerra?. Pero para que pregunto, si te vez estupendo.

Giro solamente para guiñarle el ojo, mientras este, se quedo sin palabras.

Para Souta y Sasuke no paso desapercibido sus intenciones, pero solo el primero se animo a pedir explicaciones.

"Que te importa"- le había susurrado, dado por terminada esa escena tan patética de curiosidad.

La medica ninja freno un momento, para así quedar establecida con los últimos. Paso delicada en medio de los fornidos sujetos, sintiéndose familiarizada, como un sentimiento de costumbre.

"Sasuke"- llamo su atención-"¿Como fue tu entrenamiento con el sannin Orochimaru?"- sostuvo su mirada con la suya, él esperando encontrar algún tipo de burla y ella esperando saciar curiosidad, e ir armando rompecabezas.

"Te refieres antes de matarlo ¿no?"- y la primera oración que le brindo a ella, que no venia cargada de orden o advertencia, tenia sobras de sarcasmo.

"Obvio"- rodó los ojos, pensando que eso ya lo sabia, y sabia como fue su entrenamiento, lo que quería era establecer contacto y agradarle hasta el punto de confesar un crimen.

Cosa que ve imposible, hasta el momento.

"Nómada. Muchos cambios de guarida"

"Eso no me lo dijiste a mi teme"- se entrometió el zorruno-"¿Nunca probo experimentos en ti?"- sostuvo con una cara inocente y tono chillón.

"No. Y dobe, pensé que lo supondrían, al no encontrar por más que nos siguiesen los pasos"

"Por eso yo no pregunte como disfrutabas de tus mudanzas de los hogares de turno"- determino Sakura, hastiada de escuchar cosas que ya sabia. Todo por memorizarse la estúpida carpeta.

"Normal"- puntualizo luego respondiendo la pregunta de la rosada.

Llegaba la hora de la medicina de Manami y Sakura tuvo que apretar el paso. Ya que el mediodía daría el en punto en cualquier instante, solicito al capitán que se detuvieran, debían almorzar, descansar un poco y medicar a la niña enferma. Este, al observar el estado de Manami concedió el pedido, preparando una fogata a lo lejos de un pequeño claro.

Preparo las capsulas, y le dio de tomar a la enferma, esta, apenas podía hacer pasar el agua y los remedios. Sakura se apresuro a revisarla. Todo estaba en orden, pero el cansancio en su cuerpo era notable, y no duraría más caminando. Lo que ya había supuesto antes, cuatro horas caminando seria suficiente para su límite. Acomodo una pequeña bolsa para dormir en el pasto, a una prudencial distancia de la fogata, le indico que durmiera y que la despertaría con los alimentos ya cocidos para su consumo. Esta solo asintió, ya que el sueño pronto la domino.

"La vigilo yo"- pronuncio Souta, tranquilizando a la doctora.

"Claro, no le apartes la vista"

"Chicos, iré a vigilar el perímetro. Mientras Sakura y Sasuke se quedan vigilando a la pequeña. Naruto, tú y Souta, vayan a conseguir comida, hay un lago a tres kilometros, pueden traer incluso agua"

Todos asintieron, menos Souta, a quien no le agradaba la idea de dejarla con Sasuke a solas.

"Estaré bien"- impaciente por la abrumadora posición de sobre protección que le daba, lo alentó a irse.

Totalmente a solas con Sasuke, nada más se oía la pesada respiración de Manami y los sonidos de la naturaleza. Ellos sentados en la gran alfombra verde, que le otorgaba el pastizal.

"Sasuke, ¿Por qué volviste?"- indago Sakura, sin embargo, el pelinegro sonrío de lado se esperaba ya esa pregunta. Al fin todo cobraba sentido, para él.

Pero Sakura preguntaba, ya que encontraba ilógico volver en un lugar que decidiste destruir, y que alegabas destruyo lo más importante para ti. Menos entendía lo cara dura y sin vergüenza para estar en un lugar en donde cometió asesinatos que ni siquiera los menciona, ya que ella estaba segura de su culpabilidad.

"Sabia, yo sabia que todo esto que hacías es un simple teatro"- farfullo aliviado, como sacándose un peso de encima.

"¿Qué?"- consternada y sin entender sus palabras, temió por su misión.-"¿De que hablas?"

"Vamos Sakura, todo esto es para hacerte la fuerte. Cosa que **no **eres."- Pauso, la cara de Sakura paso del asombro a la rabia-" Solo quieres demostrar que ya no me amas. Y eso sabemos que no es cierto"- egoísta, altanero, arisco y grosero fue el tono de voz que empeño.

"¿Pero de que rayos hablas?"- respiro detenidamente, no debía perder la cordura, más bien no podía.-"Yo no te amo Sasuke, nunca lo he hecho"- decía la verdad y no mentía.

¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

El ombligo del mundo, quizás.-pensó irónica.

Sasuke estaba arto, a pesar de oír con una sinceridad tan suya, sabia que no era cierto, ella -en un momento de la vida- lo amo, de eso estaba seguro.

"Sigues siendo tan molesta"- bisbiseo

"Estas loco, completamente demente"- susurraba levantándose con ira retenida, debía actuar con astucia y no dejarse calentar la cabeza.

Cansado, se levanto también. Llegando a Sakura y posándose enfrente de ella, con el sharingan encendido. Ella no se movió, no le temía a sus genjutsus. Aunque _debía_.

El solo se dedico a una cosa, buscar su recuerdo cuando la dejo en la banca y le profeso su amor. Sabía que eso seria suficiente para romper la frágil cáscara de la joven.

Incrédulo, rebusco por sus recuerdos de infancia. Solo adentrándose en esa zona, mientras Sakura solo se dejaba llevar, al percatarse que no entro en otros tipos de recuerdos, como su misión o algo mucho más prohibido.

Sasuke se rebuscaba, una y otra vez, y nada. De hecho tampoco tenía recuerdos de Naruto, o del equipo siete. Esto lo sorprendió, cabo un poco más saliendo en otros cuartos de su cerebro y ahora si Sakura ponía resistencia. No podía permitir que llegase a descubrir su misión, sus secretos. Eso, la dejaría al desnudo.

Llego a una gran puerta- así lo represento- con un papel inscrito con letra japonesa.

"Bloqueado"- cuando iba a abrirla. La voz de Naruto se escucho. Debía dejar esto para otro momento. Sino Naruto sospecharía.

Apagando sus ojos, Sakura parecía respirar otra vez en si, abría y cerraba los luceros con rapidez, tratando de pisar tierra y no quedarse atolondrada.

Sasuke no logro ver nada comprometedor.

Eso era bueno.

"¡Sakura-chan!"-corrió a su encuentro, trayendo consigo seis pescados totalmente limpios y sin entrañas-"¡Traje el almuerzo!"- le regalo una tierna y sincera sonrisa, a lo que Sakura solo tomo los pescado y le agradeció.

Apunto de partir, después de llenar sus propias cantimploras con agua y abastecerse de ciertas plantas que pudieran servir en el camino, Sakura cargaba Manami en la espalda, tenían una conexión afectiva desde antes de esta misión. La había conocido cuando entrenaba al norte del país, y, aunque raras veces iba a visitarla, Sakura siempre la recibía. Era una de las pocas personas con quien se mostraba cariñosa. Pero tuvo que dejar de lado ese comportamiento ahora que estaba en una misión en donde cualquier muestra de debilidad seria catastróficas. Pero aun así, las muestras de predilección de la niña no se hacían esperar.

Sakura pensaba en lo raro que fue el comportamiento de Sasuke. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que siempre te amo siendo que es una cruel mentira?, realmente, eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió. Fue la decisión y el tono que empleo las palabras. El decía que era cierto, más que nada lo sentía, sentía que ella lo amaba. Pero eso carecía de sentido. Ella apenas y lo reconoció como uno de sus ex compañeros. Apenas entablaba amistad o algo parecido por mero cumplimiento a una misión. No lo amaba y no lo haría, tenia un carácter solitario y escalofriante que siempre le recordaba a Juki, con sus extrañas frases sin sentido que a veces le lanzaba en los entrenamientos. Aunque físicamente era atractivo, para ella, todo se contrarrestaba por su pasado. Un oscuro y turbio pasado que por más que él le gustase jamás se imaginaria algo con él.

Muy al contrario Naruto, con él si había cierta esperanza.

No tan lejos de ella, Sasuske también analizaba la situación, sumamente raro le pareció que ella no posea recuerdos de Naruto y él, a algún tipo de recuerdos del equipo 7, entendía que pudo haber reprimido los recuerdos dolorosos, como los de él, ¿pero Naruto?, Naruto era como su soporte y su hombro donde reposar. No entendía. Hasta que la súbita imagen de la gran puerta llego a su cabeza.

Allí estaba la respuesta, talvez, se auto bloqueo la memoria o alguien se las borro.

Pero había ciertos cabos sueltos, es muy raro que ella decidiera borrar los recuerdos de Naruto, no tendría lógica. Como también si algún enemigo o alguien adyacente lo hubiera hecho, tendría que borrar todo, no fragmentos que justo lo recuerdan a él y su trabajo en equipo.

Lo que en el fondo le dolía y no podía admitir, es que lo halla olvidado; ¡A él!

No le importaba el equipo, y le pasaba por la…Naruto; pero lo que le enfureció fue que no lo recordara.

Demonios.

Enojado incluso consigo mismo por no abrir aquel portal a sus recuerdos. ¿Qué podría hacer?, otra oportunidad así ella no se lo permitiría, no es tan imprudente. Pero ella lo hizo con propósito, no se mostró contraria por hurgar en su cerebro, al contrario, parecía satisfecha al hacerlo. Al refregarle por la cara que de verdad no lo recordaba y que no lo amaba.

Le restregó que no solo lo amaba sino que lo había olvidado.

Cosa que parecía imposible de su carácter enamoradizo y molesto de los doce años.

El olvido fue lo que más le sopeso.

...

_Bueno, nada más quiero agradecer por sus review alentadoras y bonitos!_

_Gracias por entenderme y apoyarme._

_¿Que más puedo pedir...?_

_¡A si! Sus review XD_

_..._


	6. Lujuria

_Hola chicas!_

_El capi cinco esta aquí!_

_Bueno, quiero decirle que no me maten por este capitulo_

_Tiene un ligero NaruSaku._

_Pero era necesario, debía hacerlo, enserio._

_La idea se me antojo tan realista._

_Pero porfa no se diluciones!_

_Advertencia:_

_Lime o intento de Lemon XD._

_…_

_Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes._

_Bernard Le Bouvier de Fontenelle_

_ (1657-1757) Escritor francés._

…

La noche caía sin ponderación, ennegreciendo la visibilidad e incluso tornándola poco nítida. Decidieron que debían pasar la noche en un pueblo cercano, o una posada. Ya que los bosques de la aldea del agua no eran de fiar. Kakashi conocía bien esos sitios y concibió la idea de un lugar muy discreto, era uno de los tantos sitios que se había ocultado para misiones anteriores. Conocía al dueño y sabía que no le serraría la puerta en las narices.

"Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos en media hora, pero tendremos que desviar un poco nuestro camino"

Sin objeción aparente, brinco sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol, girando e invitando con la mano a que lo siguieran. Sakura, que tenia a Manami, tuvo un poco de dificultad al saltar. Pero Souta siempre estaba a su disposición, sosteniéndola delicadamente por la cintura, sin dejar que se tambalee.

Naruto veía estos actos con el cejo fruncido y lanzando improperios, se sentía mucho más atraído que antes, la encontraba tan endemoniadamente distinta que eso lo perturbaba; Sasuke sin embargo solo pensaba en posibles razones para su perdida de recuerdos, imaginándose que esta no era la Sakura que le quiso, era distinta, mucho más segura e independiente. Y en el fondo eso le desesperaba, él no quería que fuese así, dura y arisca. Como si la felicidad se hubiera borrado de su diccionario

Él no quería que ella sea como él.

Y no permitiría que siga teniendo una vida con sonrisas falsas y felicidad fingida, no era tonto ni despistado como Naruto. Siempre observaba sus movimientos, parecían calculados y gélidos. Como si lo meditara todo. Las palabras, los gestos, sus acciones, todo.

Alejándose simultáneamente del abarrotado bosque, se descubría frente a sus narices luces y fragancias de comidas, gente conversando y niños siendo reprendidos por sus madres al seguir jugando a estas horas de la entrada noche.

Caminaron ahora en tierra, cubriéndose con capas mostazas, no debían llamar la atención, cosa que seria imposible con las ropas que llevan.

Manami se sintió mejor decidiendo caminar por cuenta propia, antes de entrar al nuevo pueblo, Kakashi desvío brutalmente de dirección, alejándose, Sakura dudosa por su actitud no retuvo la impaciencia.

"Kakashi-san, ¿no debíamos ir…?

"Es por aquí"- interrumpió callándola antes de culminar la pregunta.

Frente a ellos, un hotel alejado de la civilización, bueno, no tan alejado, pero si un poco retirado del pueblo, como uno o dos kilómetros.

Como un aviso Kakashi ladeo las manos señalándoles que se queden, mientras subía los escalones de la vieja y gran construcción. Las ventanas rechinaban y esto provoco que Manami tiritara de miedo, abrasando las piernas y torso de Sakura, ella simplemente tomo su barbilla para que le viera a los ojos y muequeo una frase.

"Yo siempre te protejo"- luego de aquello la tomo de debajo de los hombros y la monto a su espalda.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!"- grito Naruto, cuando vio al capitán ingresar al aparente hotel, dejándolos en la intemperie.

Quiso correr a buscarlo, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

"No te precipites"

"Pero Sasuke…"

"Chicos, no hay problemas… Pasen"- todos tenían una cara de desilusión, a Kakashi no le paso nada, solo entro a hablar, sin embargo a Naruto se le entibiaron las mejillas, había pasado otra vergüenza.

Kakashi se encargo de negociar con el barbudo señor, dueño de lugar, mientras Sakura jugaba con Manami y Souta la acompañaba.

La imagen era tan irrealista, pero a la vez tal palpante que Naruto se estremeció. En ese instante sintió envidia por Souta, ¿Cómo es que en un año ya le robo el cariño de su Sakura-chan?, estaba dispuesto a entrometerse, pero se refrenaba, no quería presionarla, volvió hace poco tiempo. Recordó las palabras de Tsunade, el nunca se puso a pensar tal vez, que sintió cada vez que él iba a entrenar, primero con Jiraiya, luego con los sapos y por ultimo el otro jinchuriki, la había puesto siempre de lado, buscando su propia superación y poder para pretejerla-tanto a ella como a Konoha- incluso conociendo nuevos amigos… Pero no podía contener la animosidad con Souta.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto, tal vez él estaría de la misma forma, tan descontrolado y colérico, pero no podía, ya que sabia que no era por que ella lo prefiriese- a Souta- sino por motivos mucho más fuertes: ella no los conocía.

El peliblanco del grupo se acercaba con cara de no brindar buenas noticias. Se coloco en un lugar prudencial del grupo llamando la atención de todos con solo una oración.

"Solo hay dos cuartos"

Sakura no le dio importancia, se dividían en tres, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi en un dormitorio y ella con el resto, estaba muy acostumbrada a dormir con Souta.

"Los chicos en uno y las chicas en otro"- propuso Souta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Ese es el problema, los cuartos no son tan grandes como para albergar a cuatro fornidos sujetos, hasta tres cabe a la comodidad".

Callados un momento, Sakura se debatía entre opinar o no, se vería realmente comprometedor ese tipo de comentarios y sabia que perdería a su única fuente de información, si seguía así.

"¡Dejémoslo a manos del destino `ttebayo!"- bramo sonriente y enérgico Naruto.

"¿Qué sugieres?"

"Pues… yo pensé que se le ocurriría a usted sensei"- nervioso jugueteo con los pies, el clavo que de desplegaba del piso de madera.

"Por motivos obvios, Sakura y Manami son inseparables"- la niña asintió dando la razón.-"Solo falta decidir quien de nosotros dormirán con ellas"- puntualizo Souta, mientras Sakura hervía ¡porque simplemente el no pedía dormir con ella!¡Grandísimo imbesil!

"A mi no me metan"- dijo Kakashi- "Duermo en la otra habitación".

"Igual yo"

Todos giraron, viendo como Sasuke solo se alzaba los hombros, restándole importancia.

Sakura brincaba de alegría, si le tocaba dormir con Souta o Naruto ya daba igual, si era su amigo de la llave seria cómodo, pero Naruto era un pase directo en el avance con su misión.

El rubio no iba dejarse y Souta le gustaba cabrearlo, bueno, cualquier tipo que se guste de Sakura él se encargaba de hacer su vida miserable.

"¿Qué tal si lanzamos un moneda?"- propuso Souta.

"Una moneda. Claro…por que no. Como no se me ocurrió antes"

Sakura suspiro.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, prefería dormir sin ninguno de los dos.

La moneda giro, suspendido en el aire solo por unos cuantos segundos, para luego caer al suelo, dando cara.

"¡Yo dormiré con Sakura `ttebayo!"- todos le miraron extrañados- "Quiero decir, con Sakura y Manami- chan"

"Kakashi"- llamo Sakura, captando la seriedad devuelta-"¿Los turnos de vigilancia?"

El silencio se hizo, debian escoger quien seria el primero.

"Lo haremos aleatoriamente. Sasuke lo hará hasta la media noche, luego Naruto, yo, y por ultimo Souta, tu Sakura solo preocúpate por Manami."

"Hai".

"Las piesas estan de frentre, quiere decir que a los que le toca guardia se quedaran en medio del pasillo, vigilando. Mientras cada uno trata de protegerse también dentro, resguardando las ventanas y posibles entradas"

Asintieron, subieron a los cuartos. Nadie ceno, a acepción de Naruto y Manami. Que luego de una larga charla, se pusieron a descansar. Naruto a pesar de querer estar más tiempo con Sakura, no podía desperdiciar horas de sueño.

Manami solo se acurruco en su cama, abrasando el calido cuerpo de la rosada, que solo se dedicaba a acariciar su cabeza. Después de medicarla, la baño con ella y ahora velo su sueño. Cuando por fin se encontró dormida, miro hacia la otra parte de la habitación, topándose con Naruto que dormía desparramado por la cama, solo cubierto por la manta la pierna izquierda, se le hizo cómica la posición y decidió que era mejor dejarlo dormir, ya que dentro de unas horas relevaría a Sasuke.

Salio con disimulo, cerrando levemente la puerta esperándose encontrar con Sasuke y pasar al siguiente nivel, con respecto a su misión.

Sentado en pedio del ancho pasillo, solo cerraba los ojos, cruzaba los brazos e inhalaba con tranquilidad. Sakura se sitúo en frente suyo, mirándolo totalmente divertida.

"¿Qué te da gracia?"- farfullo Sasuke aun en esa posición tan serena.

"Nada. ¿Te puedo acompañar?"- se acomodo mejor, tratando de llamar su atención.

Él levanto la vista y arqueo una ceja.

"Acaso lo podré evitar"- sarcástico, choco su vista con la de ella.

"No"- sonrío ladina, su juego favorito estaba por empezar.-"Ne Sasuke-kun, te puedo llamar así ¿no?"

A Sasuke se le atragantaron las palabras, en ese instante pensó que tenia a la misma chica que casi había matado, pero recordó que si podía ser físicamente, pero en lo demás no.

"Tú dices lo que quieres; realmente da igual"- Sakura gateo hasta él, colocándose alado suyo.

"Enserio te da igual Sasuke-kun- paladeo su nombre, sintiendo un extraño palpitar por la cercanía que ella misma compuso.

"Hmp"

"Hombre de pocas palabras. O te he dejado mudo"

Oh no, no tocaría su orgullo, por más desmemoriada que sea no le permitiría eso.

"Sakura. Vete"

Gimoteo y lo miro intrigada.¿Porque no caía?, estaba seguro que cualquiera no soportaría estar cerca de ella, sin por lo menos sentirse atraído. Sin embargo este parecía de madera, no se inmutaba siquiera. Los atributos marcados y bien proporcionados no parecías surgir efecto.

Debía haber otras opciones.

"Bueno"- se levanto decidida, no mirando atrás. Llegando al picaporte él la llamo.

"Necesitas ayuda y lo sabes ¿Por qué no haces nada el respecto?"- furioso se levanto tomando el brazo de la chica.

"Flirteas con Naruto y con Souta. Actúas como si nada te importase. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que te hicieron Sakura?"- tratando de moderar su apretón aligero la mano y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Sakura estaba pasmada, no esperaba tal reacción. Ella no actuaba raro, siempre fue así, aunque claro tenia ciertos impulsos estúpidos, pero con el entrenamiento supo controlarlos, además ¿Qué le importa que coquetee con Naruto?¡Es su problema no el suyo!, es un loco demente, le dice cosas sin sentido y le deja pensando como si alguna cosa que dijera la intrigara. ¡Dios!, el tipo no mentía y lo sabía al leer sus expresiones ¿pero que hacer?, en ciertos momentos sentía que debía escucharlo. Había tantas cosas que ella nunca le encontró sentido, como la fotografía en su casa. Analizo la situación dos veces y decidió que era mejor hablarlo.

"¿Qué te molesta?¿que me lleve bien con los chicos?, pues yo no veo nada de malo. Y ¿Cómo que oculto algo? No te entiendo Sasuke. Explícate.

"Hmp"

"¡Me desespera ese monosílabo tuyo!- tapo su boca, no debía decirlo, no debía comportarse así.

Sasuke la observo con mayor atención, ya estaba aflorando su verdadero carácter, ese el cual estaba con cualquier cosa que le disgustara.

"Tú no lo ocultas, te ocultaron"- _o eso espero_-pensó con intranquilidad.

La conversación había culminado con la salida de Naruto, que se frotaba los ojos, tratando de alejar el sueño. Miro a Sasuke y Sakura.

"¿Qué haces Sakura-chan. Ve a descansar y teme, es mi turno"

Sasuke se levanto lento, y antes de entrar le brindo una mirada cómplice, esperando que la captara.

"Sakura-chan, yo vigilo, es mejor que descanses"- Naruto se apoyo sobre la pared de alado de su puerta, esperando que Sakura ingresara.

"Te puedo acompañar Naruto-kun"- rozo tan cerca sus labios para que luego las palabras dichas se escaparan de su boca.

"Cla..ro, por...que no"- no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando ya que los labios de la pelirrosa se estamparon con los suyos.

**…**

Uno

Dos

Tres estocadas, para que el ritmo se apagase pero siguiese.

Sus respiraciones chocaban, la excitación nubla toda alternativa de pensamientos inteligentes.

En medio de la pequeña cama, dos cuerpos fundiéndose en una entrega bestial, la piel bronceada y musculosa se contrarrestaba con la piel cremosa y blanca, como una mezcla heterogénea, la rápida mirada de Naruto pasó por la otra cama en donde descansaba la pequeña niña.

"Estas segura que no oye nada"- susurraba a la par que repartía besos en su nuca.

"No, drogada, sus medicamento son muy fuertes"- su pelvis estaban en un vaivén sin parar.

Sus labios se encontraron de vuelta, mientras que sintió que vagina se contraía y sus músculos sentían una satisfacción indescriptible.

Naruto siguió penetrándola, cuando sintió que Sakura incrusto sus uñas en su espalda, gimió de placer. Sabía que estaba satisfecha, pero él todavía no había terminado. Unas cuantas más y se libero de su líquido.

"Sakura, te amo"- el silencio y otro beso acallo su tan esperada respuesta.

Entre gemidos, susurros, y besos furtivos. Los amantes se quedaron aparentemente dormidos, en donde solo las paredes y la cama y una niña inconciente. Presenciaron un acto de lujuria extrema, amor no correspondido y el gran poder de la persuasión.

…

_Kia!_

_Hice de Sakura una verdadera Kunoichi- o zorra._

_No!, es solo por él trama, me encanta estos enredos. Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan si les gusto._

_Pobre Sasuke_

_Es un tan orgulloso que sufrirá mucho por eso!_

_Chan!_

_Gracias, espero sus review!_

_Porfa no me avandonen!_


	7. Odio

_Hola chicas!_

_Este es el sexto capi._

_Si se que me odian por lo que le hice hacer a Saku_

_Pero créanme fue necesario para que alguien-Sasuke-abriera los ojos._

_Bueno, al principio estará un tanto cegado pero luego…_

_Chan!_

_Les dejo leer niñas bellas_

_jeje_

_…_

_El odio apasionado puede dar significado y propósito a una vida vacía. _

**_Eric Hoffer_**

…

La luz del sol daban de llano a su rostro, entrecerró los ojos y se quedo inmóvil, no abrió sus orbes, solo escuchaba como el rubio susurraba incoherencias, parecía estar al borde del llanto o el suicidio.

"No debí hacerlo, no debí"- farfullaba para si, sin percatarse que Sakura lo oía desde el lecho- "Soy mierda, no soy peor que eso, soy escoria"- furibundo consigo mismo se tomaba de los cabellos, y sobre sus pómulos caían gruesas gotas de agua.

Sakura se sentía sucia, desde un principio ella inicio todo, pero se llego a arrepentir por el camino, cuando Naruto le hizo el amor- corrección- cuando ella y Naruto tuvieron sexo, su alma se resquebrajo en mil pedazos, sentía que híper ventilaba. Más aun con lo tierno y bueno que se porto el rubio, la trato con dulzura y esmero, pudo ver la desilusión en su rostro al saber que no fue el primero, pero aun así sustituyo todo tipo de decaimiento con pasión desenfrenada.

Se maldijo así misma y de paso, maldijo a Yuki, gracias a ella se comportaba de esta manera, solo esperaba, desde el fondo de su ahora oscuro corazón, que Naruto le perdonase. No se merecía que le hiciese esto.

Además, aunque quisiera no termina aquí.

Debía utilizar esta arma con frecuencia o cuando Naruto le diga todo lo que sabe. Espero pacientemente que el joven se tranquilizara, inhalo y exhalo con naturalidad, dando imagen a un bienhechor sueño; Naruto se detuvo a observarla, estaba tan fascinado con ella, pero le dolía haberla usado.

Contemplo luego el sereno rostro de Manami, ni siquiera había cambiado de posición en toda la noche, con parcimonia camino hasta ella, musitaba una tierna canción de cuna o eso imagino Sakura. Con fingido comedimiento, Sakura se estiraba entre las sabanas, echando uno o dos bostezos.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun"- se acomodo sentada sobre el mullido colchón, estimando una respuesta.

"Buenos"- las lagrimas anteriores habían desaparecido, dejando como testigo de su presencia sus ojos enrojecidos.

"Necesito que hablemos"- profundizo su mirada en ella, intentando encontrar algún grano de amor que pudiese darle, pero solo le brindaban un poco de cariño prestado.

"¿Hice algo malo?"- preocupada de no haberlo complacido en la noche, tomo su mano, estrujándolas con las suyas.

"No, tú eres perfecta. Siempre lo fuiste para mí. Pero…"

Oh, no. El odioso y entremetido_ **pero**_se aproximaba.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando me confesaste tú amor?"- su mirada daba ataque a cualquier cambio de expresión, pero no obtuvo nada.

Sakura, por puro instinto no quebró su tranquilo rostro.

_¿Otro tipo que cree que lo amo? Mierda, desde cuando gane tal reputación._

"No te acuerdas. Y no te acordaras"- soltó deliberadamente su agarre, posándose cerca de la ventana- "Yo pensé que ahora tendría la oportunidad de que te enamoraras de mi. Pensé, enserio, que… ya que no recordabas mis debilidades. Te fijaras en mi, no en Sasuke"

Sakura estaba más confundida, quería que parara, que no dijese más nada. Pero Naruto siguió hablando.

" Y lamento haberme aprovechado"- _o cuantas incoherencias dices ¡yo soy la que me aprovecho de ti!-_"Sakura yo se que no me recuerdas, Sasuke me lo había comentado, él, siempre negaba que se preocupaba por ti, pero en el fondo él mismo sabe que eso es una cruel mentira. No se como explicarme…. Yo solo, lo siento. En verdad lo siento."

No se movió un solo milímetro de su lugar, buscaba fuerzas con el horizonte, mirando a través de la ventana, esperado que su intento de ser locuaz no haya sido un estúpido propósito para expiar sus culpas.

"¿De que hablas, Naruto?"- enredo su cuerpo con la fina tela que cubría su desnudes para acércasele.

"No, quédate ahí, por favor"- obedeció quedándose al borde de la cama-"Sasuke sabe que tienes los secretos comprimidos, al principio, no le creí, pero luego pensé tu comportamiento, tu trato tan seductor pero frío a la vez. Y me di cuenta… que talvez, solo talvez el destino me jugaba una buena pasada y que seria mi oportunidad…"

"Aprovecha entonces, conquístame y talvez te ame"- pronuncio histérica con ganas de salir corriendo y refugiarse en su amigo Souta.

"Ja"- rió sarcástico, dejando boquiabierta a la rosada- "Eso, será imposible"- continuo hablando, pero desviando la mirada de nuevo al ventanal y su perspectiva.

"Ni borrando tu memoria olvidas a Sasuke"- contrajo su mandíbula y empuño la mano izquierda, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

"Pero, ¿de que hablas?. No te das cuanta que él no significa nada para mí, ¡ni siquiera hablo con él Naruto!, apenas y emplea una oración en mi presencia. No me dices motivos relevantes, no tienes justificación."- agitada, se levanto dirigiéndose al baño.

No tenía porque soportar esto. Aprovecharía que irán al país de la Llave y hablara con Yuki. ¿Que es eso de su perdida de memoria?, bueno, si había momentos en que recordaba cosas de su infancia y parecía cortarse el trama, pasando directamente a otro, pero lo ameritaba a su carencia de importancia.

Paro abruptamente al sentir que Naruto la abrasaba por la espalda, y la rabia subía desde su estomago, conteniéndose en su garganta. No quería que la tocara, no después de tales confesiones que la aturdían.

"Susurraste su nombre"- runruneo él en su oído, Sakura se petrifico-"Mientras dormías, lo hiciste. Ya que a pesar de que finges no sentir nada por él, tú subconsciente no lo hace. Y en las noches te traiciona"- se alejo de ella, dirigiéndose en la cama y recostándose de vuelta.

Pero Sakura jamás volteo, no busco más explicaciones, solo tomo del pomo y giro levemente para luego encerrarse dentro del cubículo blanco.

Cuando salio luego de media hora, encontró que Naruto colgaba una toalla sobre su hombro, esperando su turno. Ella no lo miro, solo lo rodeo y siguió el camino a la cama, esperando que éntrese a bañar y ella se pudiera vestir.

"Sakura, discúlpame por aprovecharme de ti en este estado. Pero me di cuenta que las cosas ya estaban escritas, yo no soy para ti. Espero que recuerdes esta noche como una especial, tal y como yo lo are"- antes de perderse detrás de la puerta Sakura giro a hablarle.

"Concédeme un deseo"- Naruto delibero su respuesta en un solo segundo.

"El que quieras"

"Promete, que no me pedirás motivos y solo responderás, no importa que tan difícil te sea. Es lo menos que merezco"- Ingenuo, acepto pensando que le preguntaría algo sobre su antigua personalidad.

"¿Sasuke mato a los consejeros de Konoha durante la guerra?"

Naruto pasmado abrió los ojos en demasía, y torno su semblante de sereno y triste a uno eufórico y turbio.

"¿Porque quieres saber.."

"Nada de preguntas. Lo prometiste"

Sonrío triste, todo rondaba por Sasuke, y si que tenia bien merecido esto, por no saber valorar el amor de otra mujer que precisamente en este instante estaría preocupada en como le iría en su misión.

"No lo se"- afirmo-"En realidad, yo solo pude presenciar una escena en la cual Sasuke se encontraba un tanto herido, frente a los cuerpos sin vida de los viejos. Saque la conclusión que talvez el acabo con sus vidas. Ya que solo miraba al vacío y repetía incesantemente que todo había acabado"- respiro, permitiéndose una pausa-"Pero yo no lo vi cometiendo el acto. No puedo saberlo con exactitud. Solo él sabe lo que realmente sucedió"

Sakura, solo asintió y bisbiseo un: gracias, antes de oír como se azotaba la puerta con rudeza.

Por lo menos sabía que Naruto no diría nada, ya que él lo ameritaría a simple curiosidad de enamorada.

**…**

"Entiendo"- giraron a observar a Sakura, que estaba en la entrada del "hotel" esperando junto a Manami, mientras los chicos sostenían una conversación privada.

"Lo siento Kakashi, pero si la Hokage me mando llamar. No puedo hacer más que seguir sus ordenes"- muequeo una sonrisa esperando convencerlo.

"Esta bien Naruto, Katsuyu ira con tigo de vuelta.

"Hai"- dijo la babosa que se posaba sobre su clavícula.

Sasuke no integraba el grupo en ese momento, desde que amaneció no se lo había encontrado, Kakashi sabia que debía darle espacio o explotaría ante sus compañeros.

"Buena suerte, baka"- Souta miro agraciado al rubio mientras este le gritaba improperios por decirle baka.

"Tranquilo Naruto. Y vete ya, si quieres llegar antes del ocaso"- Kakashi solo deslizo su dedo para cambiar de pagina su icha icha y se despidió sin levantar la vista de las paginas.

Al llegar a la entrada cruzo miradas con Sakura, que solo correspondió con una calida mirada.

"Adiós Naruto-kun, espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad"- lo ultimo lo dijo bajo solo para que él lo oyera.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto"- la gélida voz irrumpió las palabras del chico, Sasuke había llegado y le convenía a Naruto desaparecer.

"Sasuke, me voy, la Hokage me ha llamado con urgencia"

La torva mirada de Sasuke produjo escalofríos en Manami, quien estaba de espectador con todo esto que sucedía.

"Te acompaño"- dedujo el pelinegro.-"Solo unos kilómetros. Hablaremos"

"Sasuke –kun, debemos partir a…"

"Claro, no hay problemas teme. Ellos aguardan por ti"

Arrugo la cara y se molesto, ¿Quién se creían para ignorarla deliberadamente? Bufo y Manami miro intrigada su comportar. Sakura solo la tomo de la mano e ingreso a la posada.

…

Kakashi solo se interesaba por su curioso y explicito libro, mientras a Souta le comía la impaciencia, habían esperado ya quince minutos y ni rastro de Sasuke.

"Dios, solo se ira a su hogar, era necesaria una despedida privada"- rezongo por quinta vez.

"Souta, ellos tenían cosas que arreglar"- paso solo un momento sus ojos sobre Sakura para luego movilizarlos de vuelta a su libro.

_Esto me pasa por imprudente- _pensó Sakura_- no debí coquetear con todos, solo debía acércame a uno y luego a otro.¡Pero no tengo la culpa!, es su culpa, Sasuke es una jodida roca. No se abrirá conmigo nunca. Por que si fuera así, jamás hubiera tenido que estar con Naruto._

Sasuke hizo su aparición después de cinco minutos, su rostro estaba tenso y sus dientes rechinaban por la compresión, nadie objeto nada, sino que siguieron su camino.

Él sin embargo tenía una especie de kunai atravesando su garganta, pero no demostraría jamás que estaba afectado por saber que Sakura se había acostado con Naruto.

Jamás.

Pero el **odio** se acumulo en su ser. Si a Sakura quería saber cosas de él, el precio que pagaría seria muy alto.

…

_¿Les gusto?_

_Espero un review que me digan si o no_

_Hay, creo que lo bueno ya esta viniendo._

_Déjenme bellos review para subir pronto el capi._

_Na_

_La queoooo!_


	8. Dolor

_Hola chicas…!_

_Si aquí les va el séptimo capi...!_

_Disfruten!_

_…_

_El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional._

**_…_**

_Ya ¡odio que me ignoren!_

No es que pensara como niña berrinchuda, ni que realmente le importase su extraño comportamiento colectivo, solo le pareció raro que justo la ignoraran: los tres.

_¿Dónde esta Naruto cuando lo necesito?_

Llevaba prácticamente cinco días de viaje, contando desde la salida. Y desde que Naruto no siguió con ellos, Kakashi, Sasuke e incluso Souta la dejaron de lado. Solo Manami, reía con ella o le hablaba, pero no contaba como compañía ya que dormía casi toda la trayectoria y aunque esto era positivo, se volvería loca si seguía hablando con alguien menor que ella.

Tampoco pisaría su orgullo, claro que no, se esperaba este comportamiento de Sasuke, también de Kakashi…pero ¿Souta?¿Que motivos tenia él?

El caliente sol sobre sus hombros solo era el principio de una agonizante tarde, mientras divisaban a lo lejos un páramo. Que se antojaba incluso ilógico, con el calor que hacia.

Al acercarse al las montañas ya mencionadas, su cuerpo templo, el golpe de calor a frío era notable, y los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar.

El capitán giro a verla y todos se detuvieron, las calientes y desenmascarantes miradas se posaban en ella. Con fingid desconocimiento camino hacia el peliplata, suspicaz.

"Kakashi, tendremos que detenernos, es la hora de sus medicamentos y el cambio brusco en el clima puede afectar su condición"- no bajo su mirada prepotente y molesta pero ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada?

"Claro"- apacible y sin malhumor busco con la vista un lugar adecuado- "Entre esos árboles hay unas rocas en donde nos podemos recostar.

Asintieron sin chistar ni mediar explicaciones, ahora que Sakura se detenía a pensar, todos la observaban entre hitos disimulados, si bien, antes no se daba cuenta por tener a Manami en sima, ahora, era totalmente capas de percatarse de ello.

Incomoda, busco los medicamentos y se las hizo a ingerir a la adormilada niña, causándole incluso mucho más sueño. Hizo de todo para mantenerla activa y le dio algo que merendar, no quería que se vuelva anémica o se le bajase el azúcar, aunque nada sonó lógico. Dejo a Manami dormir ya que solo lo hizo con el pretexto que debía separarse del grupo.

Camino entre los árboles, abrasándose así misma y maldiciendo su comportar tan ñiñato e inconcebible para una Kunoichi de su magnitud, ¡ni siquiera tomo una capa o una manta para protegerse del frío!, estaba que daba lastima.

Tratando de consumir el mayor tiempo posible lejos de esos lobos hambrientos- solo lo considera así por el hecho de cómo la veían- camino tan profundo que se adentro en demasía en aquel bosquecillo.

No es que le importara, para eso tenia entrenamiento en el bosque a diario, sabia como orientarse y su equipo estaba hacia el sur, es decir, hacia su espalda.

Sonrío en sus adentro, no es para tanto, pero sus instintos se agudizaron de repente, presentía algo malo, terrible, sus corazón latió sin freno y el sentimiento de culpa de haber dejado con esos gorilas a la pobre niña. Corrió hacia su grupo, no le importo siquiera dejarse un raspón en su rodilla, al corretear sin cuidado. Sin agitarse llego con los chicos, respiraba irregularmente y no era por el cansancio, más bien por la terrible preocupación.

"¿Ha despertado Manami?"- seria, sin ningún apéndice paz en su ser recorrió la vista a todos los chicos- "¿Se han quedado sordos?. Pusilánimes. He preguntado que como esta la niña.

El rostro de Sasuke se empezó a torcerse y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas, asqueada sostuvo su estomago, pero fue por la impresión o eso quiso pensar, se tambaleo hasta él y el resto, los demás solo la veían mientras un horrible hormigueo llego a sus talones, sentía como pequeños bichos chupa sangres, algún descendiente indirecto de drácula. Fijo luego su vista en sus piernas, sangraba por los poros y ni siquiera le dolía, solo veía anonadada como aquel liquido vital se expedía de su cuerpo sin razón aparente. Observo en su frente, ahora no estaba nadie y su sangrado continuaba.

Se intento tranquilizar, esto no era normal, debía ser un genjutsu o algún tipo de hierba que había llevado con sigo cerca del hotel. Se levanto cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos.

"Liberación"

Pero nada paso, descarto que sea el maldito genjutsu y se dijo que si era una hierva: estaba perdida.

Se agitaba mientras buscaba una explicación, solo había agarrado plantas básicas, nada fuera de lo común y recordó.

La ampollas.

Las malditas y estúpidas ampollas, debía aplicarse una pequeña dosis, apenas unas gotas, cada cinco días, y daba la coincidencia que hoy era el día de la ingesta.

Maldijo por su falta de seriedad con respecto a su salud y nuevamente injurio.

No tendría solución.

Estaría en el mundo de los sueños, mejor dicho, pesadillas, ya que este es el efecto secundario después de colocarse aquel liquido. Pero había un brillo de esperanza. Souta, el podía… si debía recordar cuando ella se inyectaba con la vieja. Siempre le dio curiosidad que era, pero si el lo analizaba, talvez lo recuerde y urge entre sus cosas…

_¡Diablos, mis cosas!_

Allí hay un mundo secreto, uno que si los demás descubren, no importa si ella despertaba, estaría muerta igual.

Piensa, Sakura piensa ¿Cuál era otro síntoma?

Debajo de sus pies burbujeaba tierra suelta, evitando establecerse en pie. Con los ojos desacomodados no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Era su jodido jutsu.

_Recuerda que todo los que hagas se te devolverá, y si no eres precavida, será incluso antes de que lo realices._

Su cabeza hacia una compresión horrible, más aun cuando resonaba por todo el lugar la lunática y espeluznante voz de Yuki.

…

"¡Sakura despierta!"- Souta la zarandeo, pero no mostraba un pequeño interés en cooperar-"Dijo que solo quería privacidad"- repitió frustrado, imaginando que por dejarla ir, seria su culpa que le pasase algo.

"Se supone que ella es la medica ¿no?"- a nadie le agrado el comentario sarcástico y fuera de lugar que lanzo Sasuke, pero el lo veía como simple actuación.

"Imbésil"- Souta se abalanzo sobre él.

Quería romperle la cara de engreído desde hace tiempo, pero se contenía, no era un idiota. Sasuke lo provocaba.

Kakashi, los detuvo interponiéndose, fijándose que Manami ya estaba en un mar de lagrimas, mientras Sakura palidecía y su piel estaba glacial.

"Sasuke, no es hora de resentimientos. Es una de nosotros, debemos encontrar una solución"- medito un momento y alcanzo que tal vez, habría algo en su riñonera, como algo que aplaque la frialdad, como medicina básica.

Iba a meter las manos en el bolso, cuando Manami se las arrebato de entre sus manos. Corriendo lejos de su alcance.

"No dejare que la toques"- estaba hablando en serio, sus delgadas manos estrujaban ese bolso como si fuese su propia vida.

"Niña, se razonable"- intento arrebatárselas a las buenas, como primera instancia, por lo menos ya se había detenido.

"¡No!, solo los de la llave pueden verlo, solo Souta ¡Souta!"- a Kakashi le daba igual, con tal de encontrar una solución y rápido.

Llamo al joven, que rápidamente llego a ellos, Manami se la paso aun desconfiada, pues Souta se estaba comportando extraño incluso con ella.

Mientras se rebuscaba entre las cosas de Sakura, Sasuke se había quedado a solas con ella, en una cueva que por fortuna encontraron en la cercanía.

"Debí suponerlo"- exclamo Souta, más relajado tomando la importante panacea entre sus dedos- "Iré de inmediato a colocárselo"

Sin esperar aprobación alguna, se adentro a la oscura y húmeda cueva.

Se sorprendió por lo que vio, Sasuke estaba con el dorso descubierto, apretando con cariño el cuerpo de Sakura, parecía ser una vil mentira, nunca se imagino ver en sus ojos algún sentimiento, pero esta vez vio desesperación, ira, tristeza y si mal no recordaba esa mirada ya la había visto, y también se le había dado a Sakura.

En ese instante, Sasuke le recordó a él.

Camino hasta ellos, notando que Sakura tenía solo una manta. Nada más.

La rabia subía de repente pero antes de cometer algún tipo de estupidez que acostumbraba. Escucho a Sasuke hablar.

"Perdía temperatura, el fuego no era suficiente. Necesitaba calor corporal"

Como si lo que hubiera dicho fueran palabras mágicas, su ira se aplaco y volvió a lo que realmente iba a hacer.

…

Su piel se desprendía de su cuerpo, como descascarando, nada más que ella no podría soportarlo. La fase tres o síntoma era el dolor, dolor que provocas a los demás, cada daño que produces se te seria hacho a ti de la misma o de peor forma.

Su alma se mancillaba, junto a su cuerpo. Se sentía sin fuerzas, pero después de unos segundos todo desapareció.

Sintió un tibio y rebosante calor, pero no uno ordinario, este parecía celestial. Agradeció tal sentimiento y respiro imaginando que si moría así, talvez no era mala manera.

Luego un pinchazo, oyó como el líquido se mezclaba con su sangre y burbujeaba debajo de su piel. Espero. Espero paciente, mientras de nuevo volvía un dolor, pero no era como el de antes, parecía que se había dormido sobre piedras.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, encontrándose con una luz que ni siquiera permitía el énfasis en nada, pero un destello llamo su atención. Giro a ver, muy adolorida cabe decir, encontrándose con gruesas perlas color azabache, centelleaban con tal felicidad que no daba crédito a quien pertenecía.

Sasuke Uchiha la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo, con un espacio mínimo de separación- para no decir nulo- tembló de nerviosismo, estaba desnuda, pero solo de la parte superior.

No recordaba que paso con anterioridad, si del funesto lugar de sus ensueños, pero antes de caer en eso, no tenia ni la más minima idea.

En su cabeza formulaba mil cosas, desde que utilizo su ·capacidad· con Sasuke hasta que el la había tomado a la fuerza.

Se quedo en silencio, no sabia que realmente decir.

"Al fin despiertas"- promulgo Souta, llamando su atención.

"¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto despegándose un poco del cómodo cuerpo del moreno.

"Te desmayaste en medio del camino, sin ninguna razón"

Sakura medito un momento y se separo a duras penas de Sasuke, y este solo se coloco su cómoda prenda, reprochándose a si mismo por su acto tan… inexplicable.

"Y como me despertaron"- sabia que usaron el elixir era la única jodida forma.

"Yo tuve que tocar tu sagrado bolsa, y saque tu remedio predilecto"- obviamente hablaba entre serio y simpático.

"Y solo tu revisaste mis cosas. No es por nada. Solo quiero saber a quien cortarle las manos"- sonrío ladina, esperando que entendiera.

"Solo yo, pero no puedes cortar mis manitas. Que tu las necesitas"

Rieron a pata suelta, olvidando un pequeño detalle.

"Sakura"- por que siempre se sentía diminuta cuando él pronunciaba su nombre.-"Estas enferma"-aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría.

No sonó a una pregunta amorosa o algo parecido, más bien instalaba algo de reprocho en ella.

"Algo así"- se preocupo de repente, no le debía explicaciones ¿o si?

"Hmp"

Bien, ya la había molestado. Si solo se hubiera callado. Como la gente normalcita no estaría molesta con él. Además derepente le vino a la memoria. Que él la abrasaba desnudad. Pero callo, ya sabia que hacer con ese pequeño pero jugoso acto.

…

Estando el la entrada de la aldea de la Llave, al fin pudieron dar fin a su trabajo. Sakura se dedico a dar las indicaciones pertinentes a las enfermeras especiales que se le encomendaron a Manami. Mientras los demás se preparaban para volver, a Kakashi se le hizo rara la llamada a Naruto hace una semana.

Antes de irse, Sakura pidió solo una hora, hora en la cual debía ir hacia Yuki, del otro lado de donde estaba, al otro extremo del país. Para su fortuna, Yuki ya sabia de su venida y la sorprendió en medio de la calle.

"Venias a verme. Niña curiosa"- su aliento choco con su nariz y sin pensarlo la arrugo.

"Yuki-san"- hizo una reverencia, para luego mirar a los alrededores.

"No te preocupes, no te siguieron"- río como toda una vieja puede. Dando una histeria por su forma tan informal de ser.

"Debo preguntarle algo"- tomo de su brazo, arrastrándola hasta un callejón.

"Suéltame mocosa, acaso no te enseñe el respeto a tus maestros."

"No"

"Si, he salteado algunas clases. Pero que quieres preguntarme"- repuso luego de un momento de silencio.

"¿Tengo la memoria borrada?"

Yuki sonrío maquiavélica. Los jóvenes, eran tan predecibles…

_…_

_¿Les gusto?_

_Porfa déjenme review para saber…_

_Es que mi musa solo viene al encontrar review.._

_Ya sean constructivos, criticadores, adoradores…_

_Ya se divago mucho…_

_Pero ¿Qué le hago?_

_Pulsen el botoncito de abajo!_


	9. Vieja

_Hola niñas bellas,_

_este es el capi numero 8_

_Espero que les guste_

_Creo que me salio algo corta… Lo lamento._

_Jejeje_

_Aaaa ¡Naruto no me pertenece!_

_…_

_"Nunca son tan peligrosos los hombres como cuando se vengan de los crímenes que ellos han cometido"._

******_Sándor Márai (1900-1989) Ecritor Húngaro_**

_…_

La vieja metió su puño derecho dentro de su andrajosa ropa, sacando un pergamino viejo, con las hojas que con un simple movimiento, se quebrarían.

Jugueteo un momento con eso entre sus manos, intranquilizando a Sakura y poniéndola impaciente.

"Yuki-san"

"¡Ay Sakura!.¿Quien te ha dicho que te borraron la memoria?- las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, dando paso a una sádica sonrisa.

"Me he dado cuenta, que mis recuerdos parecen cortados, sin trama o continuación normal.¡Sabes que e visto muchas mentes, y yo no estoy bien!. De alguna u otra forma"

Se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Yuki ato clavos sueltos.

"¡Niña estúpida!. Es por le Uchiha ¿no?. Dejaste que hurgara por tu cerebro."- su enojo aumentaba, y a medida de eso apretaba con fuerza el pergamino.- ¡Ni comprimiéndote logras evadir tus sentimientos!"

"¿Qué dices vieja loca?. Yo no siento nada por ese ser tan grotesco. Es más le soy absolutamente indiferente"

"Pruébalo, dime si descubriste algo sobre la misión que se te encargo"

Sakura dudo, y este acto no paso desapercibido.

"Si"- dijo tajante esto debía haberse esperado- "Descubrí que Naruto no fue ni será su cómplice. Él solo saco conclusiones sin pruebas. Y eso no me sirve"

"¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Como sabes que no te mintió?"

Apretó el puente de su nariz, con el terrible presentimiento que si le decía ese detalle de su misión, ella se regocijaría.

"Lo convencí"- levanto la mirada, esperando que su maestra comprendiera.

"Oh"- tapo su boca con una de sus manos- "Eres una chica mala. Y eso es bueno"- rió de su desgracia, sabia que a Sakura le costaba realizar ciertas cosas y este era una de ellas.

"Basta"- arranco de sus manos el pedazo de papel-"Yuki-san, no quiero lastimarla. Sabe bien quien ganara entre las dos, así que hable de una jodida vez. Mi tiempo se consume y créeme no tengo mucho"

"Insolente. Bueno, solo hablare por que en tan poco tiempo ya descubriste algo de un sospechoso."

"Lee ese papel que tienes, medítala y solo como un dato extra te digo que no se te borro la memoria, se bloqueo. Es decir están allí, solo que tú debes descubrirlas. Pero cuando lo hagas no podrás echarte para atrás y deberás culminar lo que empezaste"

"¿Empezar que?"- iba a delegar, pedir más explicaciones, pero Yuki desapareció en una cortina de humo, solo dejando resonar una ultima oración.

"Solo lee lo que tú escribiste"-la voz se esfumo en el aire. Como si no hubiera huella de esta conversación.

Sakura resoplo, su curiosidad no fue aplacada y eso la sacaba de quicio. Debía tranquilizarse y esconder lo que Yuki le dio.

Saco otro pergamino de su bolso que llevaba con sigo y realizo la misma rutina, abriéndolo y guardando en el, su nuevo artefacto.

…

Todos la aguardaban en las afueras del país, sostenían caras hurañas, como si algo hubiese sucedido en su ausencia.

"¿Nos vamos?"- miro a Kakashi quien solo asintió y giro sobre si, cerrando su libro y saltando sobre una rama.- "¿Por qué la prisa?"- pregunto a Souta quien se había quedado junto a ella sin mediar palabras.

"Tienen prisa"- observo a Sakura de pies a cabeza, para luego mirar al frente, Sasuke y Kakashi ya estaban un poco distanciados de ellos.

"Vamos"- agarro las manos de Sakura, sorprendiéndola por tal acto, nunca había sido tan brusco con ella.

"Suéltame"- demando, estirando su brazo y por ende su agarre.

Volvió a mirar hacia los compañeros de la rosada.

"Sakura, yo ya me quedo, mi misión acabo"- con cuidado levanto su mano para delinear su rostro.

"Eso lo se"- acabo sacando la cara, no quería que la tocasen ¿acaso nunca se daban cuenta?.

_Pero cuando Sasuke me abraso...fue diferente._

Saco ese loco pensamiento moviendo desesperadamente la cabeza a los lados.

"Sakura"- tomo sus dos manos, acunándolas entre las suyas- "Quédate conmigo"

Sorprendida, no supo que responder. Quería decir palabras bien construidas, y podía, claro que si, pero le dificultaba tener que mentirle a él, su mejor amigo.

"No puedo"- su voz decidida hizo que Souta solo apretase más sus manos- "Yo quiero volver a Konoha"- sostuvo al final con una sonrisa.

"No te creo"- bisbiseo, agachando la mirada- "Tú no soportas ese lugar, solo lo haces por la estúpida misión…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- se separo de él notablemente enfurecida-"Fue Yuki ¿no?, si, claro ella no sabría… ¡Mierda Souta porque no me lo dijiste!"

Tomo del cuello de su remera café, estrujándola entre sus dedos.

"Se me encargo vigilar a Manami y a ti, al principio solo era a la niña, pero cuando se te entrego esa misión, me pidieron que sigua tus pasos. Aunque me la pusiste fácil, y también los de Konoha"

"Traidor"

Enfurecida, lo soltó de golpe. Para llegar al árbol más cercano y descargar sobre eso su furia.

"No Sakura, solo se me pidió saber como reaccionarias, nada más y por lo que me percate, estas haciendo bien tu misión, no vi nada fuera de lugar hasta la primera noche del viaje"- callo un momento, antes e proseguir-"Pues, por eso estaba tan distanciado. Pero hable con Yuki y …

"¿Cuándo hablaste con ella"- irrumpió cortante.

"Cuando estabas con las enfermeras"- se alzó los hombros, totalmente tranquilo.

"Mierda"

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Le dijiste lo que hice aquella noche?"

"No. Pues cuando me dijo que ibas a una misión de recolección de información, supe a que tácticas se te impuso conseguirlas"

"Debo irme"- giro para toparse con el chakra de Kakashi, se acercaba velozmente.

"Ya te vienen a buscar"- repuso el chico- "Recuerda que siempre tendrás un lugar aquí. Conmigo"

Dio impulso a sus pies, solo para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

…

Al toparse con Kakashi, este le sonreía através de la mascara, confundiéndola, ya que hace cuestión de minutos ellos no tenían un buen rostro para ella.

"Disculpe, una despedida demasiado larga"- camino hacia él, esperando que apresurara el paso, pero no lo hizo.

"Sakura, sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros. Tú equipo"- la miro detallando cada expresión, sin encontrarse con algo fuera de lugar.

"Claro"- ella si apretó al paso, no le gustaba el tema que salía relucir.

"Bueno, ya sabido eso, debo decirte que yo no seguiré con ustedes su camino a Konoha, se me ha entregado otra misión"- volvió a sonreír mientras Sakura maquinaba un nuevo plan en mente.

Kakashi, se dirigió en sentido al país de la Llave, mientras Sakura, trataba de localizar a Sasuke.

Encontrándolo luego de tres minutos, estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol de sakura, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo reposando sobre el tronco, se veía tranquilo. Extremadamente sereno.

"Nos vamos, o descansaras más tiempo"- hablo Sakura, quería ya partir a Konoha.

"Hmp"

Respiro y contó hasta diez mentalmente.

_¿Por qué no tiene otra estúpida palabra?, esto es… irritante._

Sasuke muequeo una expresión altanera y algo alegre.

Se encargaría que esta semana de viaje, sea absolutamente sufrible. Y lo disfrutaría al máximo. Haría pagar a Sakura su curiosidad y conseguiría arreglar unos cuantos percances en el camino. Al fin había surgido la oportunidad de cobrarle.

El odio contenido aun se resguardaba dentro de él.

…

_Bueno…_

_¿Review?_

_Pulsen el botoncito de allí_

_Abajo_

_Jejeje_


	10. Retorno

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí esta el capi 9_

_Espero que les guste_

**_Naruto _**_no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, aunque muy pronto será mío, incluido Sasuke y no abra quien me detenga._

_Jeje_

_…_

_"La vanidad hace siempre traición __a nuestra prudencia y aun a nuestro interés"._

…

Miro por décima vez a Sakura, sus ojos recorrían cada espacio de su rostro, sus facciones sonrojadas por el cansancio y el sudor escurriendo en su mejilla le hizo pensar un motón de cosas: y ninguna sana.

Se acomodo mejor su traje, aunque claro, el siempre estaba fresco por lo cómodo de su prenda, pero aun así también tenia muestras de que se sobre exigió.

Y pensar que todo comenzó porque ella tenia prisa, y ya que tanto se apuraba el no le dio tregua y caminó- o más bien dicho corrió- sobre el camino casi totalmente cubierto por la maleza, ella, sintiéndose obviamente retada, lo siguió sin pestañear, aun cuando probo suerte desviando del camino de Konoha, ella simplemente lo siguió.

"Tú. Chico de peinado raro"- pronunciaba entre exhalaciones fuertes- "¿Qué te pasa?"

Ella se acomodo bien su riñonera, siempre sosteniéndose con aquella fornida roca.

"Pensaba que te urgía llegar"- hablaba haciéndose el inocente y que creen: no le sentaba para nada.

"Eres tan listo Sasuke"- se derramo el templado liquido que obtuvo de su cantimplora- "Y muy obediente"

Él buscaba enfurecerla, pero no contaba con su nueva lengua. Una muy venenosa y larga.

"Claro, tiendo a ser reciproco. Más aun con mis perritas falderas personales"- La imperturbable cara de Sakura se quebranto, apretó sus labios en una delgada y fina línea. Pensando.

"Debemos encontrar un sitio para dormir"- rompió el mutismo con una sensata idea- "El seguirte, por casi todo un día. Aunque cueste admitirlo es agotador.

Se hinco estando ya casi totalmente revitalizada, mientras Sasuke se estiraba en posición erguida, asintiendo ya que se pasaron casi todo el día en una carrera sin sentido.

"Dispersémonos, en quince minutos nos encontramos en este punto"- acomodo su catana y giro sobre su talón, alejándose.

Sakura repitió su acto del lado opuesto, buscando algún tipo de lugar en donde pasar la noche, ya que el sol daba sus últimos destellos y en la negrura la búsqueda seria exhaustiva. Pensó en encontrar algún tipo de cueva, pero solo se encontró con un gran árbol, sus raíces eran monstruosas, gruesas e imperfectas, tenia una apertura lo suficientemente grande para resguardarse en el. Pero lo que se figuraría como una imagen terrorífica, Sakura vio un lugar en donde acampar.

Sasuke sin embargo, se topo con otro tipo de espacio, una gruta para ser precisas. Entro dentro para ver en que terreno se adentraba, era espaciosa con la base rocosa e irregular. Dentro incluso encontró una estrecha corriente de agua dulce, que zigzagueaba hasta donde él no tenía visibilidad por la oscuridad. Decidió que era un lugar apropiado. Y se dispuso a volver al punto de encuentro.

Al llegar, se encontró a Sakura con la mirada perdida hacia el país de la Llave, imaginando que tal vez sus pensamiento aun estarían allí.

"¿Encontraste algo?"- anuncio su llegada con una pregunta, sacándola de su cavilaciones.

"Si, a dos metros un árbol con un hueco, lo suficientemente grande para albergarnos"

"Encontré algo mejor, una caverna muy espaciosa"

Analizaron cada uno por su lado, hasta que la pelirosada hablo.

"La caverna parece mejor lugar. ¿Nos vamos?"- él camino y ella lo siguió, sin siquiera preguntarle nada más.

…

"¿A que se le debe este honor?"- se levanto lentamente, caminando hacia la puerta de la sala.

"Yuki-san, lamento importunarla, pero tengo una encomienda para usted, es departe de la Hokage"- Kakashi estiro su mano, tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa.

La tomo entre sus raídos y arrugados dedos, analizando y tratando de buscar alguna trampa en todo esto.

"Kakashi, no creo que la Hokage, mande a unos de sus mejores ninjas para entregar un simple mandado. ¿Podrías decir el verdadero propósito?"- retomo asiento, de lado de la cama en donde reposaba Manami.

"Seria mejor que nos vallemos en otro sitio, el tema requiere privacidad"- su seriedad aun mellaba en él.

Rió con cansancio, meneando la cabeza.

"No puedo, esta niña esta a mi cuidado. No soy la mejor Ninja medico como Tsunade, pero si la mejor de la Lluvia"- espero para ver la reacción de Kakashi- "Además esta niña no cuenta, las drogas que consume la hacen caer en un sueño profundo, nada de lo que digamos lo escuchara siquiera.

El peliplata dudo, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

…

"Buen lugar"- acoto Sakura teniendo cuidado de no resbalar- "Suponiendo que te guste los sitios húmedos"- socarrona entorno su frígida mirada en él.

"Hmp"

La abertura era estrecha, pero el interior tenia buenas dimensiones, Sakura se impresiono con su rara belleza, tenia formas desiguales que le brindaba características únicas. Adentrándose un poco más, y aun por la exigua cantidad luminiscencia diferenciaba con exactitud las estalactitas y las estigmitas.

Su impresión no paso inadvertido, Sasuke se mofaría con esto.

"Demasiado nuevo ¿no?"- acomodo la leña que había tomado en el camino, y realizo su Katon, en escala menor. Teniendo así ya la fogata lista enfrente del lugar.

"No"- secamente solo levanto la vista- "Me fijaba si no había múrcielos"

"Tal vez, pero mas a fondo, no e visto ninguno hacia el frente"- se sentó sobre el pasto, cerrando lo ojos.

Sakura suspiro, por lo menos Sasuke ya le decía más que cinco palabras, y a eso se lo llamaba progreso.

"¿No es muy llamativo un lugar así? Digo, es muy completo, se obtiene techo, comida y agua"

Sasuke pareció meditarlo, pero luego levanto los hombros restando la importancia necesaria.

La pelirrosa parecía estar inquieta, sin una respuesta, ella estaría siempre alerta. El sitio era demasiado bueno.

"Tranquila"- puntualizo el chico- "Si no te diste cuenta, el bosque que nos adentramos es muy complicado, tienes que tener un buen sentido de orientación, ser Ninja y Sharingan. No creo que todos cumplan esa descripción"

_Petulante-_ pensó al instante, pero luego de unos minutos le dio la razón, el de seguro encontró el sitio de esta manera. Ya que al seguirlo dio bastantes vueltas para dar con la gruta.

Luego de una taciturna cena, se dispusieron a acomodarse en el lugar, partirían con los primeros rayos de sol. Así que no les queda nada más que esperar.

Apagaron el fuego de afuera, para evitar cualquier tipo de animales o visitantes inoportunos, y para adentrarse a la cueva, Sasuke prendió una brecha, mientras Sakura acumulo chacra en su mano derecha- al cual des guanto- este vibraba y producía un fulgor único. El verde marino daba otro toque al lugar, familiarizaba a gusto.

"Bonito"- halago sin intención, pero no tuvo tiempo de retroceder.

"Gracias"- Sakura se puso nerviosa, hasta que su cerebro hizo clic, para luego volver a serenarse.

_Estas en una misión, ¡concéntrate!_

Se trataba de encasillar ella misma.

Encontraron un lugar carente de estigmitas, un espacio como para que sus dos cuerpos reposaran.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente.

Debían estar demasiado juntos por la falta de espacio, ya que no había otro lugar más decente que este.

Sakura suspiro y descolgó de su hombro su bolso, saco de allí dos mantas semi gruesas, la estiro por todo el espacio que pudiera, llamando a Sasuke.

"Puedes acostarte si quieres, es bien amplia"- apunto a las sabanas- "Yo are la primera ronda de vigilancia"

Camino alado de ella, rozándola y se sentó sobre la cama improvisada, su espalda se recostaba sobre una voluminosa roca, adoptando una posición, desde cualquier punto de vista, muy incomoda.

"Sasuke puedes acostarte"- levanto la mano posándola sobre su hombro.

De un momento a otro él ya le había sujetado del cuello, chocando su delicada espalda en las rocas calcáreas, Sakura aun no salía de la perplejidad, mientras ni combatía en sacar su mano.

"No me toques"- pronuncio arisco, muy enfadado- "Recuérdalo. Mantén tu distancia"

Soltó su agarre, y Sakura pudo respirar de nuevo. Froto con su mano derecha su cuello. Para luego bajarla y empuñarla. Camino hacia Sasuke que había adoptado de nuevo su posición, y quedo a poca distancia de su rostro.

"Sasuke –kun, los chicos malos me agradan"- emano una ligera cantidad de chacra en sus dedos- "Pero siempre y cuando sean bajo mis reglas"

Con ternura acaricio su mejilla derecha, mientras él saboreaba el movimiento muy a su pesar. Sakura bajo la tierna caricia sobre su hombro, para dar un ágil golpecito entre la nuca. Inmovilizándolo.

"¡¿Pero que carajo?"- trato de moverse, resultándole imposible.

"Trata de dormir _Sasuke-kun_"- añadió burla en su nombre- "Esto no es nada comparado a lo que te he de hacer si vuelves a tocarme"- le ronroneo en la oreja, terminando con un casto beso en la mejilla.

Congelado solo trataba de analizar como se dejo encantar por esa molesta joven. Rabiándolo a cada minuto que pasaba y más aun él estando sin poder liberarse de su estúpido movimiento.

_…_

_¿Les gusto?_

_Porfa, review!_

_Yo no vivo sin ellos_

_jeje_


	11. A traición

_¡Niñas!_

_Lo digo con amor, no se enojen n/n_

_Aquí el décimo capitulo, espero que les guste ya que a mi me parece… bueno no me satisfació como salio…_

_Pero es lo que salio XD_

_A LEERRR!_

_…_

_"La vanidad hace siempre traición a nuestra prudencia y aún a nuestro interés."_

**_Jacinto Benavente_**

…

"¿Y bien?, responderá las cuestiones que se le anunciaron- Kakashi, camino dos pasos, solo para ejercer un poco de privacidad, como si el espacio entre ellos hiciese alguna diferencia.

"Aun no comprendo porque toman con tal vitalidad el tema. Puede haber cualquier tipo de explicación lógica y ella lo sabe"

Observo de nuevo el contenido que estaba dentro de la bolsa y releyó el documento, que tenia la firma de la suprema en Konoha.

"Yo, fui uno de sus sensei y se bien que el cambio fue drástico, admitimos que paso bastante tiempo y su actuar incluso pudo haberse transformado. Pero ella no sabe cosas, cosas que con certeza le digo, debe saber"

Levanto la vista hacia Kakashi, se mostraba sereno muy expectante a su respuesta.

"¿Qué quiere que le diga exactamente?"

"Solo lo más importante ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura en su estancia en la Llave? ¿Qué enfermedad tiene? Y lo ultimo ¿Por qué se le encomendó la misión de vigilar a Naruto y Sasuke?"

Impresionada, barboteo alguna frase, sin poderse comprenderse con claridad. Se levanto pesadamente de la silla, sosteniéndose de la cama.

"Sakura es muy imprudente… y estúpida ¿Cómo dejo que se enterasen?"

Kakashi se irrito, realmente no se había enterado por Sakura. Más bien la delataron. Pero no podía mencionar quien fue su delator, ya que se lo consideraría de traidor y podrían suceder acciones bruscas e innecesarias.

"Sakura no fue quien nos abrió los ojos, cabe decir que ni sospechábamos"- coloco las manos en su bolsillo, suspirando- "Digamos que si no fuera por un golpe de suerte, no sabríamos nada"

"Si, si… lo imagine. Un chismoso. No. Un maldito soplón, ¡ay y ya se quien es! No esta vez, ¡lo pagara caro!"- mascullaba cambiando constantemente sus reacciones.

"Yuki- san, la respuesta deba ser hecha con la mayor prisa, no podemos dejar a Sakura en este estado realizar misiones"

"No responderé impreso en papel, se lo diré a usted. Solo con palabras simples. Ya que me pidieron lo básico ¿no?"- sabia que debía decir verdades a medias, no podía dejar que los de Konoha hostigasen a su pupilo o que se enteran los verdaderos motivos de su misión.

Era preferente decir cosas semi ciertas.

"Primero, Sakura tuvo un entrenamiento cerrado, imposibilitando la relación con los aldeanos de la llave, ella sabia de la existencia de ellos pero como meros pacientes. Sin embargo, todos la conocen por que fue creadora de varias curas para enfermedades que producían revuelo en la Llave, es muy apreciada. Su carácter se refino, mejora bastante en el arte de ser una Kunoichi, pero una verdadera Kunoichi. No como aquellas que se dicen llamar así y pretenden no sacrificarse en cuerpo y alma. Sakura adopto una personalidad centrada sabe retener sus impulsos y conoce más que nada el significado de sacrificio."

Kakashi no daba crédito a lo que oía, en su cabeza ya formulaba respuestas a ciertas dudas suyas.

"Con esto creo debe ser suficiente para tu primera incógnita. Lo segundo no tengo idea, no había padecido nada durante su vivencia aquí, pero creo que es a ella a quien se le debe preguntar. Y la ultima repuesta: Se le encomendó vigilar a los chicos por precaución, es sospechoso que el Uchiha solo halla admitido su derrota sin objetar nada. Y con su curriculum de vengador… solo somos precavidos. La misión se le otorgo departe de los nuevos consejeros. Hasta allí llega mi conocimiento."

Satisfecho, asintió. Pero algo le daba una mala espina, sabia que no le estaba siendo lo suficientemente sincera.

Salio del sitio para comenzar su verdadera misión, averiguar quien es realmente Yuki , y no solo eso, saber quien miente.

Los consejeros o ella.

…

Seguía entumecido, apenas y podía habla con mucha dificultad. Sus parpados le pesaban, pero por ningún motivo iba a dormitar, no le daría el gusto a la odiosa chica.

"Sasuke lo siento. Pero debes mejorar tu comportamiento con las damas"- se sincero sentándose cerca de él.

"No veo a ninguna dama"- siseaba, a mediada que obligaba a sus músculos a obedecerlo.

"¿Estas molesto por algo? Que no te gusta de mi, ¡Dios!, eres grosero, irrespetuoso y con un instinto homicida hacia mi persona. ¿Que te hice?"- furibunda, solo observaba la corriente diminuta de agua.

"¿Qué me hiciste? ¡¿Qué me hiciste?- sereno su tono continuando- ¿Aun te atreves a preguntar? Solo te diré dos cosas"

"No te metas en mis asuntos, no es de tu incumbencia saber si mate o no a los viejos. Como también deja de investigarme y de utilizar a Naruto, es tan estúpido que siempre esta cegado"

En los labios de Sakura se formo una delgada línea, analizando, él buscaba que con estas afirmaciones ella cayese en la afirmación, froto sus sienes, formulando una nueva pregunta.

"¿Enserio es por eso tu rabia?. Vamos Sasuke, se como me miras. Me deseas, te gusto y te mortifica que Naruto te haya ganado de nuevo. Admítelo"

Concentro toda su calma, se repetía internamente, una y otra vez, que estaba jugando con una espada de doble filo. La técnica aplicada en él se estaría disolviendo y se seguía provocándolo, tal vez solo ganaría su repugnancia.

Pero, si lograba que esto le de un golpe en seco en su orgullo, sabría que actuaría con más recato. Él era igual que ella, meditaba sus acciones, las palabras y sus estrategias. No era impulsivo y eso lo noto cuando hablo.

"No realmente. Admito que me había enfurecido por su actuar, pero creo que todo cambiara cuando arregles tu pequeño problema"- abrió los ojos en demasía, cuando Sakura acorto la distancia entre ellos.

"Sasuke" pronuncio su nombre con agonía, rememorando momentos en el que ella le suplicaba ir con él- "Tu orgullo esta apunto de explotar sobre mi rostro. Y créeme él mío aun tiene mucho cupo, sin embargo el tuyo ya la rebosaste"

"Por favor, que me sonrojo"- mascullo retórico, Sakura se levanto de golpe impulsada por su falta de tacto.

"Algún día te arrastraras pidiéndome perdón por este mal rato"- Irritada y sosegada por la ira acorto de nuevo los centímetros de separación.

"Me abstendré a las consecuencias"- las luchas entre sus luceros no acaban, el verde cristalino con el renegrido.

Bufó, exhausto por el sin sentido juego, no eran chicos pequeños que se retaban con la mirada para impartir terror. ¡Eran dos Ninjas!, y el del los mejores. ¿En que carajos pensaba al seguirle la corriente?

Sakura sin embargo, se sentó a pasos de él, el espacio no era tan extenso y debía conformarse, cruzo sus piernas y los brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos, abriendo así sus demás sentidos. El chakra de Sasuke empezaba a aumentar cosa que le dio por sabido que ya estaba recuperando su movilidad, no le dio importancia, ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Sasuke seria un hueso duro de roer.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose, por segunda ocasión, con sus pelas negras, brillando con una extraña naturalidad, y esto aunque no quisiera le produjo ligeras descargas eléctricas.

"¿Se te perdió algo?"- contuvo la respiración, esperando alguna acción como el alejamiento, pero él se sostuvo imponente.

"Ya que se que no será por las buenas, me adelanto, iremos por las malas"

Con eficiencia sujeto sus extremidades, inmovilizándola. Sopesando su realidad, trataba de zafarse.

_¡Maldita la hora en que confíe en Sasuke!-_ gritaba su fuero interno.

Entre movimientos bruscos, buscaba la manera de salirse de esta sin muchas consecuencias. Él solo alejaba su rostro de ella, y en un momento opaco su vista.

_¡Diablos! Ya se de que se trata._

Con fuerza y sin dudar, bajo sus parpados, dejando nula su visión.

Sasuke quería meterse en su cerebro.

Y de eso no había duda.

"Hmp"- él pelinegro trataba de apaciguar a la joven, sabia que no se la dejaría tan sencillo, pero no pensó en un factor, no podía abrirle los ojos sin soltar alguna otra parte y eso lo ponía en desventaja.

Aunque…

Sus labios rojos y previamente humedecidos chocaron con los de Sakura, moviéndose, realizando una danza que pronto fue de dos. Sincronizaban a la magnificencia y los desplazamientos bruscos se tornaron relajados, al sentirse correspondido, soltó las manos de Sakura y las ubico detrás del hueso del Atlas, para levantarla ligeramente, Sakura sin embargo enredó sus finos dedos en la melena negra, saboreando aquellos labios tan carnosos e irresistibles.

La confianza fue retomada y ella, incrédula abrió los ojos. Topándose con algo que la dejo perpleja.

Una capa de sangre cubría las pupilas de Sasuke dando un tono carmesí, tres aspas giraban con lentitud, para luego aumentara de velocidad.

"Tsukuyomi"- fue lo ultimo que escucho de Sasuke, para que luego todo se volviera obscuro.

…

_Espero que les guste…_

_Fue… sorpresiva la iniciativa de Sasuke, pero créanme. Todo tiene un porque…_

_Jajaja_

_Espero sus review!_

_Nos leemos!_


	12. Dojutsu

_Hola… volví!_

_No paso mucho - creo- pero aquí me reporto con el capi 11 _

_Espero que le guste, pero me salio corto_

_Es por la falta de inspiración y tampoco quise dejarlos mucho tiempo sin actualizar_

_Espero que les guste_

…

_Si el presente trata de juzgar el pasado, perderá el futuro._

_**Winston Churchill**_

…

"Sácame de aquí"

Desde su perspectiva Sasuke estaba de cabeza, con una sonrisa victoriosa esculpida debajo de su armoniosa nariz, con aires de satisfacción. Meció la cabeza a los lados solo acentuado el enojo de Sakura.

"No creo que estés en posición de ordenar nada"- apunto desinteresadamente a su alrededor, y sus pasos producían ecos golpeantes.

Sakura, se encontraba en un estado de ignorancia con lo que respecta en el lugar de donde pendía, horrorizada examino cada esquina profiriendo un grito agudo al sentir como las cuerdas que sostenían sus pies, apretaban sus tobillos.

Oscuro e indeciso: fueron las palabras exactas con que describió el sitio, ya que cambiaba constantemente de fondos, de una mazmorra con alimañas y ratones, pasaba los sitios especializados de tortura como los de Konoha, para luego ir precipitosamente a un tipo de laboratorio con tubos de ensayos gigantescos, que almacenaban criaturas flatulentas y de dudoso origen.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"- espero realmente una respuesta sincera, ya que para ella, esto era un gran exageración.

"Por que puedo"- desapareciendo entre la negrura, la dejo totalmente sola.

_Debo romper su d__ōj__utsu_-pensaba buscando algún punto de escape- _¡idiota! Es imposible si no soy…_

"Un Uchiha"- la voz de Sasuke parecía provenir de ningún lado y estar en todas partes-"Jamás se intimida, así que deberías considerar el contarme tus verdaderas razones"

Negaba enérgicamente, eso solo provoco que debajo de ella se abriera el piso, emergiendo un líquido negro y aceitoso.

Su cuerda en ves de apretar más bajo una escala, dejándola cerca de ese acuoso material.

"¿Qué mierda es esto?"- moviéndose desenfrenadamente, dejo caer su banda protectora, anonadándola en ese instante.

Se bullía frente a sus ojos.

Acido, eso es lo que tenia a poca distancia.

"Comencemos"- mascullo Sasuke, totalmente excitado con los resultados, Sakura ya se tranquilizaba- "Motivos"- exigió apareciendo de nuevo, observándola.

"Me gustas"- se mofo sarcástica- "Y realmente estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti".

Ya no tenia nada sosteniéndola y ya no existía el acido, estaba emparedada entre una pared de granito, que casualmente estaban muy afilada y el fornido cuerpo de Sasuke.

"Odio a esta Sakura"

No supo porque le dolieron tanto esas palabras, ni mucho menos la razón del enojo tan exagerado de su compañero. Cerro los ojos, debía soportar, la tortura de su técnica no duraría mucho tiempo. Sabiendo que esto es desgastante en chakra, pero, si el quisiera podía hacerla sentir que un minuto fueron días y que el dolor no tendría fin. Incluso el martirio podía ser amplificado. ¿Por qué no lo utiliza al máximo?.

"Y créeme… eso me importa por…"

El granito se transformaba en agujas y todas clavaban su tersa espalda, brotando de esas pequeñas hendiduras puntos rojos, que se formaban gotas y luego un fina corriente.

No gimio por el dolor, estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Pero el realmente dolía más de lo que debería, como si le lanzaran sal encima y luego alcohol, en todas y cada una de las heridas.

Estaba desde cualquier punto de vista, realmente jodida.

"Seguirás con la broma o te pondrás seria"- la tomo del brazo, aventándola hasta un silla que había aparecido por obra desconocidas.

Enseguida se le impidió levantarse por hierros que pasaron por sus muñecas, tobillos y torso.

Se había quedado fijo el "fondo" de la mazmorra, tan sucia y repugnante, que el simple echo de ojear con la mirada le produjo escalofríos.

_¿Por qué simplemente no abre el portal de mis recuerdos y se deja de torturarme? ¿Qué gana? ¿Regocijo? ¿Expiación? O tal vez…_

"No puedes abrirla"- concluyo susurrando, haciendo caso omiso a sus dolores- "No puedes abrir mis recuerdos bloqueados, porque solo yo puedo hacerlo. Tú no puedes entrar en las mentes y dominarlas. Tú insitas a que sean dominadas y ellas se dejan"- asombrada por su descubrimiento, tomo una postura mucho más tranquila.

"Error"- se deleito por lo sublime y ronco que sonó su voz, pero no lo admitió- "Yo hago lo que quiero, el problema es lo que te hicieron en tu cabeza. Por algún motivo, no puedo deshacer el pergamino. Pero ¿Por qué piensas que esto te duele si ni siquiera es real?"- a velocidad incalculable ya había llegado a sus espaldas, estremeciéndola por la corriente de frescura- que era su aliento- chocando sobre su hombro-"Porque _yo _permito que lo sientas"

"Basta"

Pidió al sentir como la katana de Sasuke atravesaba, lentamente la silla y tocaba su omóplato derecho.

"Duele"

El abrasador hierro, no paraba su transcurso. Totalmente ajeno a su provocación. Guiado por su instinto se había detenido, imaginando que Sakura ya hablaría.

"Gracias"- profirió Sakura, cerrando lo ojos por el daño, adentrándose a un desmayo premeditado.

…

Tenues rayos se filtraron a su resguardo, justo dando ese mínimo de luz a sus jades que tenia por ojos, debajo de sus parpados observo puntos estrellados, con pereza, los abrió lentamente. Sentándose de golpe cuando recordó lo sucedido en la noche.

La discusión, el ahorcamiento, la petrificación, el beso…

Sin pensar repaso los dedos por sus labios, imaginándose de nuevo esa escena. Una y otra vez, pero eso le llevo a recordar lo sucedido después.

Con las energías renovadas y luego de examinarse totalmente su cuerpo en busca de algo que probase lo que sintió en la noche, solo consiguió decepcionarse.

No moretones

No raspaduras

No herida profunda de la Katana

Nada

Solo sus recuerdos, y un sentimiento de calor después de su desmayo- solo hasta allí llegaban sus recapitulaciones.

No supo quien la cobijo en la noche, o en que momento Sasuke termino con su dōjutsu, pero si estaba segura que esto no se quedaría así.

Sasuke, entraba al lugar con las cantimploras totalmente llenas, esperando encontrar a Sakura despierta para partir.

"¿Qué significo lo de anoche?"- apenas y dio tres pasos dentro, Sakura lo encaro con garra.

"Hmp"

"Vamos, chico del peinado raro. Esto ya perdió el sentido luego del beso"

"Sakura, fue solo por medidas extremas. No significo nada"- sabiendo que ella no se refería específicamente a eso, decidió pasarle de largo.

"¡Baka!. ¡Aaaaa! ¡Estoy harta de ti!, y para que sepas. Tú fuiste quien me besaste. Esto lo reportare a la Hokage"- recogía sus cosas, hasta que Sasuke hablo.

"No creo que te convenga. Si ella supiera que su pupilo, se acostó con Naruto por información y que incluso traiciona a su país. Investigando para otros, creo que no le hará mucha gracia"

Paro todo lo que hacia, volviéndose hasta él.

"¿A quien creerá? ¿A un traidor o a su pupilo?. No me respondas. Aun quiero disfrutar tu rostro asombrado"- le guiño el ojo, riendo bajito y tontamente.

Medito muy bien antes de decir, lo que se avecinaba entre sus dientes. Pero sentía que si no lo hacia, nunca estaría tranquilo.

Trataba de hablar, pero su garganta se cerraba, le era extremadamente jodido, decir lo que sentía pero…

"Extraño a la antigua Sakura"- retrocedió y saliendo del lugar se había maldecido por no guardar sus sentimientos. Nunca los había dicho, ¿Por qué decidió ahora comenzar?.

Pensaba que ante todo era cierto, extrañaba a su ex compañera. La loca que lo sacaba de quicio por su extraña preocupación, la que le rememoraba que aunque se sintiese solo ella estaba con él, la que inconcientemente lo tranquilizaba y llenaba de quietud y paz. La única que le propuso vengarse junto a él y traicionar por amor a su propia villa.

Le enfurecía pensar que fue por ella que volvió, pues, aunque no la amaba, sabia que ella si lo hacia y lo suficiente para soportarlo y querer cumplir otro de sus propósito, renacer su clan. Todo se vino abajo con ese comportamiento suyo, sabía que esta no era ella. Se admitió que se sintió inmediatamente atraído por su nueva faceta pero a él no le agradaba que ella sufriese lo mismo que él por un motivo desconocido, él no sabia que pensar… solo que no dejaría, por nada en el mundo, que el corazón de la kunoichi se ennegreciera. No como el de él.

Y remontándonos en otro sitio, en donde una pelirrosa estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Desmenuzaba la profundidad de sus palabras con una interrogante latente.

¿Qué clase de pasado tenia?

…

_Naaa_

_Espero review!_

_Chaito!_


	13. Recuperando recuerdos

_Hola!_

_Bueno, no me aguante y subi el capi, debia estar estudiando pero no!_

_Jeje_

_Soy todo un caso perdido_

_Pero buenbo, espero que les guste… y ya veran… _

_Empieza todo!_

_…_

_"La historia es un incesante volver a empezar"_

**_Tucídides_**

_…_

Al terminar de leer el gastado pergamino, deslizo sus dos manos hacia su pecho, tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en ese sitio. No entendía el porque del sentimiento. Ya que no era física, sino más bien internamente. Observo hacia la entrada de la gruta, el chakra de Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente lejos y si comenzaba ahora, tendría tiempo de sobra.

Tomo una shuriken y con la punta, dibujo entre las rocas calcáreas y estigmitas un círculo, sobre la hendidura provocada por la afilada hoja de metal, vertió cuatro gotas de su elixir, respectivamente, con los puntos cardinales. Estas tenían un poco de su chakra incrustados en él.

Colocándose en el centro, inhalo profundo.

"Espero no equivocarme"

Fue lo último que profirió luego de morder su pulgar derecho y escribir sobre el mismo pergamino algo incomprensible. Un poco después le rodeo un campo electromagnético, desprendían destellos azulados y rojos. Y sin imaginárselo, una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cráneo, sacudiéndola violentamente.

Pero, sin embargo, no se movió un solo centímetro y desde fuera del circulo solo se veía como abría su boca en demasía y solo el sonido del agua corriendo con su propio eco inundaba la gruta.

En su fuero interno, solo rogaba por que acabase, el dolor no era extremo, solo lo que la perturbaba eran los episodios que pasaban delante sus ojos, rellenando los espacios vacíos de sus recuerdos.

Cada uno de ellos eran una bofetada, el solo pensar que todo lo que le decían eran afirmaciones, le producía profundos sentimientos, sentimientos en el que gobernaban el de culpabilidad.

Quince minutos después los recuerdos se acercaban a los actuales y no podía dejar de llorar para ese entonces.

Terminando con él ultimo recuerdo que elimino.

Ella misma entregándose libremente a Yuki, padeciendo un proceso parecido al de ahora.

Al acabarse solo se esfumaban sobre el aire las partículas sobrantes y ella estaba estática, hincada sobre sus pies.

De apoco reacciono y no pudo sostenerse, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, calculando que ese dolor no era ni una centésima del que ahora sentía su corazón.

Limpio rápidamente su rostro al sentir un chakra familiar y a duras penas se levanto recogiendo todo y ocultándolo en su pergamino. Intento curarse pero había consumido casi toda su chakra en este proceso, así que cuando Sasuke la vio tenia vendas sobre una de sus rodillas y una mirada gélida.

La llamo con la mano y solo lo ignoro. Siguiendo con su deber, cubriendo la otra.

Al acabar solo tomo su bolso y camino lo más erguidamente posible, ahogando los alaridos por las puntadas que sentía sobre su herida.

…

La oscuridad era completa, a esas horas debía estar descansado para retomar su camino al amanecer, muy al contrario a las indicaciones de su compañero para detenerse Sakura no lo había hecho. Solo seguía su tramo esperando apaciguar su culpa con un poco de dolor.

Se equivocaba al intentar cambiar un dolor por otro y esto solo provoca que su cuerpo se debilitara con exageración.

Pero ella es terca y tropieza, no sintiendo el duro suelo como amortiguador, abría ligeramente los ojos, no viendo nada solo sintiendo unos brazos fuertes en su cintura, desmayándose por segunda vez consecutiva.

"Realmente desearía saber que te sucede, Sakura"

Cargándola sobre sus dos brazos, camina lentamente hacia algún sitio seguro.

…

Muy perezosamente, se vio obligada a abrir sus ojos, la intensa luz y el calor eran sofocantes. Trato sentarse pero su cabeza le martillaba y cada vez que movía a los lados esta parecía desprenderse de su ser. Se acostó de vuelta, observando las estrellas casi nulas sobre la nublada noche, se sentía fatal, pero un tanto revitalizada.

Seguía pensando en que decisión tomaría, ahora que ya sabía todo, es decir, recordaba todo. Estaba segura que no podía dejar tanto esfuerzo a la nada. Además debía cumplir una misión y eso, es exactamente lo que haría.

Aunque para aquello, debía correr ciertos riesgos, siendo el más atemorizante: el volver a enamorarse de Sasuke.

Un juego sucio comenzaba y no había oportunidad de ganar o retroceder.

Ambos perderían y ese seria el costo de todas sus intenciones.

"Estas mejor"- afirmo al percatarse que despertó.

"Gracias por cuidarme"- desvío su mirada hacia su la voz de Sasuke, encontrándose con un rostro relajado y diversos tonos naranjas por el fuego.

"¿Estas enferma?"- no soporto la incertidumbre, ya había presenciado dos desmayos suyos y eso es alarmante.

"Algo así"- su respuesta fue algo mortificante, mucho más con la ágil mentalidad del Uchiha, pensaba que podría ser incluso un embarazo.

"Estas embarazada"- enojado, de nuevo, ladeo el rostro. Teniendo imágenes genocidas en su cabeza y todas con Naruto, debatiéndose si una muerte lenta seria mucho más satisfactoria.

Ella en ves de matarse de la risa, o decirle algo hiriente. Solo dejo brotar de sus ojos una pequeña gota de agua salada, murmurando:

"Ojala pudiera"

Sasuke se quedo totalmente impresionado y no le importo que su rostro lo reflejara, ella solo pudo muequear una sonrisa apagada, esperando terminar con todo.

"Lo lamento"- se levanto de donde estaba y se aproximo hasta ella.

Abrasándola.

Él, en realidad, tuvo un debate mental de hacer esto desde su desmayo, siempre recordaba que cuando pequeño su madre lo cobijaba entre sus brazos repitiendo que todo saldría bien, antes lo veía como algo estúpido, ero luego de su muerte adquirió un significado importante.

Y necesitaba sentir que era humano, por más que sea solo un momento y con la persona que más lo amo.

Aunque sonaba masoquista, no lo era, por más monstruo que el sea. Aun palpitaba su lado humano y este se activaba con frecuencia cuando estaba con Sakura.

Ella, correspondió este gesto, aunque lo vio como un acto de lastima para si. Trato de no ser grosera y quedarse pegada a él, aunque, esto era sumamente fácil. Sus cuerpos parecían estar congeniando de nuevo y Sakura ocupaba los huecos exactos del cuerpo de Sasuke. Se sentía tan bien y por un extraño impulso levanto su rostro, Sasuke la miraba con ojos diferentes, no era lastima- pero ella aun lo definía así- y de apoco agachaba la cabeza hacia la suya.

Sakura bajo los parpados, Sasuke levando su mano izquierda y la coloco en su quijada, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos. Y recibiendo el beso, comenzaron a mover sus labios lentamente saboreándose con exagerada delicadeza. Aprovechando para conocer realmente cada espacio del otro.

Este beso paso a concederse como el real y el autentico.

Al separase ambos tenían los pensamientos alborotados y las ideas confusas.

Ambos quedaban con dos incógnitas:

_Dejarse llevar o cumplir la misión de sus vidas…_

…

_Si, no es:_

_¡Hijo… que largo capi!, obvio que no, pero…_

_Algo es algo…_

_Espero que me dejen review…_

_¡Comienza el confuso romance!_


	14. Tentando al demonio

_Emm, creo que me pase con este capi_

_N.N_

_En serio, esta que… bueno lean y diganmelo ¿sip?_

_…_

_"Nunca tientes a los demonios, ya que ellos toman enserio tus juegos"_

**_Liz Hermosilla- ósea ¡Yo!_**

…

Sutilmente apoyo su rostro sobre su torso, evitando ver su cara y tratando de apaciguar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Sasuke solo recibió el gesto, quedándose practícamele con la mirada vacía, su mente estaba echo una bola sin manija y aclararla costaba, aun más con el cuerpo de la pelirrosa a escasos milímetros de distancia.

Él tenia un deber en la vida, y era restaurar su clan, mas que un deber, una obligación. Pero con los sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Sakura hacia muy difícil su tarea.

Analizando con lo que quiso decir con: _ojala pudiera_, razono a una conclusión nada agradable, talvez no podía tener hijos, por eso, cuando la vio totalmente desecha, aproximo su cuerpo con la pelirrosada, aliviándola y aliviándose así mismo.

Aun menguaba esa latente ironía, él brindándole apoyo cuando ella era quien siempre le daba eso.

Le hubiera gustado que Sakura fuera la madre de sus hijos, no solo por el amor que le profesaba hacia él, sino por el cuidado y el trato que les daría. Serian chicos saludables y estables, fuertes e inteligentes. Todas esas cualidades heredadas de los padres.

Pero esa ilusión se desplomo con la insinuante frase, que sin pensarlo despertó algún tipo de remordimiento en él.

¿Qué entonces la había besado?

El impulso fue mucho mayor y aun no comprendía aquella ráfaga de imprudencia.

Hasta que una palabra pasó por su mente.

_Hormonas_

Mentía descaradamente y lo sabía, sabia que tenia otro nombre el verdadero motivo. Volviéndose serio se aparto de ella, no podía aprovecharse sabiendo que no lo recordaba, que no rememoraba lo que ella misma padeció por su culpa y su venganza. No tendría las agallas para confesárselo también, por alguna razón inexplicable, no quería ganarse su odio. Eso era lo último que deseaba en este entonces.

Capturando la incertidumbre del rostro de Sakura, solo empezó a estirar su bolsa de dormir, a una longitud extrema, pero no decir exagerada. Ella aun con la cabeza centrada en el beso y con el cansancio sobre los hombros, solo tomo la decisión de ponerse de pie y tomar su bolsa de dormir, con paso retardados y algo torpes lanzo su cama provisional a su lado, sosteniendo una sonrisa discreta y atrayente.

Sasuke solo la miro con soslayo, aplicando una de sus facetas que mejor le salía: la ignoraba deliberadamente.

Sakura sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a todo para cumplir con su misión-venganza, no se dio el lujo de pensar con el corazón, más bien con la calentura y las locas ganas de una revancha.

Aun en su estado hizo todo lo posible para atraer a Sasuke, una pierna descubierta "sin intención", gemidos fingidos durante la noche, toda para incitarlo a tener pensamientos pecaminosos sobre ella.

Y no dio fruto, o eso le hizo pensar él, solo se dio cuenta de un leve fruncimiento de cejas durante toda la noche, así que rendida decidió descansar seriamente sin fingir que entrecerraba los ojos, adentrándose en el verdadero mundo de los sueños.

…

Durante arduos días de viaje –que pasaron en un mutismo casi total- Sakura ya estaba totalmente curada, más aun cuando le toco la fecha de ingerir su elixir, la revitalizada chica volvía con su faceta seductora y racional, pero con esa pizca de brutalidad y sentimental que antes la caracterizaba.

No era capas de deshacerse por completo de cosas que la identificaban, pero se las apaleaba y no era tan evidente.

En el único momento en que se hablaban era para burlarse un del otro o para insinuaciones intermedias.

La tensión sexual a pesar de ser notable y fuerte, los dos sofocan sus ganas con sus respectivos ideales.

Sakura: Intentaba ir de a poco, seduciéndolo, pero primero debía buscar la forma que el confíe en ella y le perdone por lo de Naruto.

Aunque eso no era tan importante- lo de Naruto- ella sentía esa estúpida necesidad, y lo ameritaba a una simple faceta de su ingenioso plan.

Sasuke: él por su lado, era mas practico, sabia que los bebes se obtienen teniendo sexo y Sakura no podía tenerlo, en síntesis, la ilusionaría o la confundiría, y en cualquiera de los casos, eso imposibilitaría que su misión se cumpla con éxito. Ahora debía buscar a una nueva escogida.

Sin tener ninguna en mente, las mayoría de las kunoichis capases tienen compromisos, o están burramente enamoradas de sus camaradas.

Encontrar a la indicada iba ser todo un reto.

Sakura a pesar de todo dio el primer paso de su plan maestro.

-Retomar su confianza:

"Sasuke"- lo llamo mientras se colaba a lado suyo- "Te puedo pedir algo"

Este le regalo una fugaz mirada, dándole a entender que solo prosiguiera.

"Veras. Puedes guardar mi segundo desmayo en secreto, por favor"

Poso su mano sobre su hombro, captando totalmente su atención.

"Hmp"

"Hablo en serio, no quiero que se preocupen en la villa, bastantes problemas tenemos para preocuparlos. Me disgusta ser una molestia"

Analizando su ultima palabra, comprendió que realmente- inconcientemente- él había golpeado duro su ser, aun sin recordarlo, sus propias palabras la atormentaban.

Y Sakura sin embrago sonreía internamente por sus resultados. Sasuke se sentía culpable, su rostro no lo denoto, pero, si algo aprendió cuando estuvo en el país de la Lluvia, fue a leer los ojos.

"No lo iba a contar de todos modos. Es tu problema no el mío"

En el fondo se sintió estúpido. ¿Por qué no saco partido preguntando que tenia y así saciaba su curiosidad?

"Solo quería cerciorarme, te mostraste preocupado. Nada más por eso"- levanto los hombros y siguió su paso.

"Imaginaciones tuyas"

Logro lo que quiso. Y levanto una ceja inquisidoramente

"¿Seguro? Uchiha. Tu rostro me dijo lo contrario ese día"

"Si morías, culparían al ex traidor, seria mucho más sencillo"

Sakura lo felicito por su razonamiento. Ese tipo, es listo.

"Lastima. Realmente deseaba que este sea nuestro secreto. Pero lo bueno es que no dirás nunca nada ¿no?"

Asintió y observo su camino, ¿Por qué tal comentario?, quería que le cayera bien… o quizás…

_¡Mierda!, el beso, el jodido beso, ella pensaría cosa inciertas._

A pesar de no ser totalmente** inciertas** como Sasuke lo amerita.

"No puede ser nuestro secreto, si no se lo que tienes. Ya que es raro que nuestra medica Ninja se desmaye consecutivas veces y no este al margen de su misión encomendada"

_Bastardo-_ pensó molesta Sakura, estaba dando en los clavos sueltos.

Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, si le contaba a medias lo que en verdad le sucedía, Sasuke confiaría en ella.

"Aunque no eres el indicado para decirte esto"- pauso un momento dándose a desear- "Creo que puedo contarte"

Sasuke se quedo quieto, sonriendo con satisfacción al darse cuenta que su plan funciono a la perfección.

"Pero ¿podemos detenernos?, no es tan agradable hablar de algo tan privado por el camino, alguien puede oír"

Orillándose en el camino, buscaron dentro de los frondosos árboles una sombra protectora.

Al encontrarla Sasuke se sentó en la base del árbol, invitando con la vista que ella repitiese el acto pero frente a él.

"Cuando estaba en la aldea de la lluvia. Una plaga azoto el país"- pauso tratando de darse valor al recordar lo que paso en ese sitio- "Un virus que tenia inmunidad sobre todo tipo de antibióticos o otros tipos de medicamentos. Al principio solo fueron ancianos, pero luego todas las edades contraían aquel mortal virus."

"Tarde un día en darle solución, pero la solución no era la mas ortodoxa"- sonrío apenada- "Yo me conserve limpia, sin rastro de esa enfermedad, pero para desarrollar un antivirus tuve que probar una técnica, tome la muestra del virus y me la inserte. Ya que fue una dosis relativamente pequeña desarrolle un antivirus natural"

Sasuke ya sabía lo que diría.

"Mi sangre, fue la solución. Pero como sabrás, solo poseo dos litros en todo mi ser. Tuvieron que copiar los componentes del antivirus, y eso llevaría tiempo. Y justo estuve al cuidado de un niño, sabia que si le dosificaba mi sangre se sanaría, pero no conté con algo. Todos se enteraron y como supondrás, todos querían la cura".

"Entregue casi todo de mi, y estuve al borde de la muerte, a tiempo se consiguió el antivirus y… bueno todos viven que es lo importante"

"¿Y aun sigues infectada?- Sakura levanto una de sus comisuras, evitando reír abiertamente-"Seria imprudente que vivas en la villa así"- repuso rápidamente, para que no sonara a preocupación por Sakura, sin imaginar que ella, era de todo menos ingenua.

"El virus ya desapareció de mi sistema pero aun queda porciones escondidas, y para evitar esas bajas debo consumir ese elixir. Además, no es contagioso, no se transmite por compartir utensilios, un beso o sexo. La transmitía un insecto de ese país, único en su especie."

Sonrío por tremenda verdad a media que soltó, si bien su sangre fue la salvación, no era tan tonta para insertarse a si misma, lo hizo en una probeta, con una muestra sanguínea. Su verdadero motivo fue el maldito pacto de poder que realizo, pero eso no tenía porque averiguarlo Sasuke.

Sasuke se levanto de donde estaba, y se aproximo a ella. Sakura con la ilusa idea de que la besaría, cerró los ojos, su respiración se cortó al sentir el calor que emanaba el rostro de Sasuke. Pero en vez de ese glorioso beso, escucho un susurro en su oído.

"Tu secreto esta guardado; pero no pienses que sentiré lastima. Todos sufrimos Sakura"

Había sido duro, demasiado impersonal y duro.

"No lo dude ni un segundo"- dijo refiriéndose al secreto-"También no quería que sientas lastimas. Me preguntaste, respondí. Nada más."

Con parcimonia, Sasuke se alejo de ella, sosteniendo entre sus dedos unas hebras rosas.

_¿Seria malo caer una vez?-_Sasuke trataba de no pensar en lo mucho que la deseaba, pero inevitablemente lo hacía-_ Aunque ella no rememore lo que sufrió conmigo, talvez… No, ¿en que estoy pensando? Seria demasiado, hasta un demonio tiene sus límites y este es el mío._

Sasuke la observaba con un deje de lastima y rabia, ella ya había visto esos ojos, fueron los mismos que él, le dio cuando le dijo que **necesitaba ayuda**, hizo sinapsis y olvidándose de las terribles consecuencias Sakura tomo de su cuello, afilando la vista hacia sus negros ojos. Prefirió que el juego sea igualitario, no quería que Sasuke sintiera lastima. No por ella.

Odio.

Celos.

Hasta amor, se lo permitía, pero la lastima era algo que detestaba que le brindasen.

"Observa dentro de mi cabeza"- pidió luego de un largo silencio.

"¿Qué?"- Sasuke no entendió lo que quiso decir.

"Solo hazlo, y tal vez descubras que la ayuda, ya la recibí"

Sasuke no dudo en invocar su Sharingan, pero cuando vio los ojos verdes, impostados con decisión, desistió.

"Si recuperaste la memoria, lo mejor es seguir cada uno por su camino"

Él se levanto y retomo el camino hacia la ruta de arena.

Sarcásticamente, Sakura se echo a reír.

"Sabia que huirías, porque a pesar de todo. Aun eres un cobarde Sasuke"

Sasuke giro furioso, se había estado conteniendo, pero no era precisamente un tipo paciente.

"¿Desde cuando?"- ordeno saber, y su voz no titubeo.

"¿Acaso importa?"

"¡Cuando!"- reclamo por segunda vez, aproximándose.

_Un secreto: Nunca tientes a los demonios, ya que ellos toman enserio tus juegos, Sakura._

¿Por qué se le vino este consejo de Yuki?, ¡a si! Sasuke estaba totalmente transformado. Solo le faltaban los cuernos y las vestiduras, por que su aura estaba oscurecida. Y por primera vez ella trago duro.

Solo rogó por algo, que Sasuke no se enojara por su respuesta, ya que, por primera vez, le intimidaba su mirada.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me extrañabas?"- si…si… no es relevante, pero la rosada no tenia idea de cómo decirle.- "Pues, urge en mi y logre sacar el sello. Y recordé"

Sasuke estaba anonadado, estaba hablando como si le contara alguna trivialidad., incluso se sintió decepcionado ¿Lo había ignorado aun después de recordarlo?, ¿le había insinuado su propia infertilidad?, y para colmo ¿no se mostró pegajosa ni chillona después del beso?. Incluso ¿se atrevió a llamarlo cobarde?

Esto no tenia sentido, no para él.

"Mientes"

"Pruébame"- concilio esbozar más tranquila.

"¿Por qué tuviste sexo con Naruto?"- intento cabrearla y lo logro.

"Eso ya lo se y tu lo sabes también"- inflo sus cachete, hirviéndose. La provocaba, de eso no había duda.

"Si recuerdas… como dices, dime como casi te mato"- frívolamente se quedo frente a ella- "O prefieres que te lo recuerde"

El llanto de los pájaros comenzó a sonar, mientras la pelirrosa solo sonrío de medio lado, levantando la mano derecha y dando un leve rose sobre la cara interna de su propio brazo.

"Sasuke, no te lo tomes tan personal"- le guiño el ojo y se acerco a su cuerpo, sin importarle el chidori- "Naruto no es tan bueno en la cama, se que es eso lo que quieres saber en realidad"

Sasuke bufó.

Estaba harto.

Hastiado de esa doble faceta suya, de Sakura fría calculadora y atrayente a Sakura quejona y fácilmente irritable.

Pero lo que más le molestaba es que lo provocaba al máximo, su respuesta era totalmente sin sentido, desviaba siempre el tema a su conveniencia.

Solo que no cuenta con algo, Sasuke no es un tonto y también sabe que es irresistible, acabo por apaciguar su chidori. Y tomo la cintura de Sakura.

"No te preocupes"- le murmuro cuando la atrajo a él- "Eso te lo comprobare yo"

Delineo su hombro derecho y por el mismo trazo de su mano, posaba sus húmedos labios. Estremeciendo a la pelirrosa.

"Nunca tientes… al… demonio"- decía entre hitos, hasta que Sasuke la acallo con una caricia excitante.

Esto pintaba con un final diferente…

…

_Si, me he pasado_

_Pero bueno; ¿les gusta?_

_Probablemente: **ojo**, puede ser que haya lemon el siguiente capi…_

_Pero no se, dependerá con que idea amanezca._

_Espero sus review!_

**_Pd:_**_ La frase que use como máxima salio de mi cabeza ¿les gusta?_


	15. Subyugándose al frenesi del deseo

_Holisss_

_Que tal?_

_Bueno aquí otro capi…_

_Espero que les guste._

_Advertencia: Posee lemon o intento de lemon…jejeje._

…

…

_Subyugándote en el frenesí del erotismo, tal vez encontraras el propósito de tus anhelos._

_**Liz Hermosilla**_

…

A pesar de la comezón provocada por el pasto, se preocupaba más por continuar el ritmo de sus besos, y contornear con sus manos todo pedazo de piel posiblemente localizable bajo la ropa.

Sasuke mordisqueo su labio inferior, y estrujo su seno sobre la gruesa tela de algodón, aquel top se le antojaba ridículo, en ese momento su mente vagaba con morbosas imaginaciones, desde quitárselos abruptamente o simplemente rasgarlas.

Luchando contra su sentido de salvajismo, solo masajeada sus pechos, endureciéndolos.

No quería ser bruto con ella en este instante, ya que la mayoría del tiempo siempre lo fue. Con movimientos bien realizados y una maestría digna de un sex simbol, excitaba hasta los horizontes más perturbadores a la joven.

¡Kami!, Sakura si que lo disfrutaba. Nunca había sentido tanto placer con el preámbulo, pues, siempre era ella –en sus limitadas experiencias prácticas- quien complacía como a de lugar. Se decía, más que nada, porque no deseaba establecer vínculos afectivos, pero con Sasuke es diferente.

Sus roces, los movimientos o el simple calor que emanaba sus deliciosa presencia provocaba la pérdida de su juicio, por ello, apenas y la había acorralado, no pudo resistirse.

Desasiéndose de su prenda superior, Sasuke quedo con el pectoral descubierto, cada curva de su trabajado cuerpo era su deleite personal.

Sasuke simplemente es perfecto.

Al analizarlo con la mirada, se permitía pensamientos obscenos y nada puritanos, encendida por el fuego avasallante, solo se dejaba guiar por sus instintos.

Nada de pensar como proceder o de que manera tocar.

Todo surgiría de modo natural y esperaba que Sasuke pensara igual.

Sus labios se posaron sobre su plano abdomen y una sacudida en ésa zona provoco su acaloramiento total.

¡Sasuke Uchiha era tierno e incitador!

Sus labios apenas se despegaban de su piel, solo para decender centímetros y repetía el proceso. Sakura suspiraba sonoramente, se sentía extrañamente diferente.

No se cansaba de pensar, que nunca experimento nada semejante.

Al llegar a la calza, solo levanto la mirada, y con una sonrisa casi indescriptible, resolvió bajar con ropa interior y todo.

Si antes tenía un tibio calentamiento de mejillas, Sakura ahora, literalmente, bullía de vergüenza.

"Sasuke- kun"- se atrevió a susurrar, con ojos suplicantes e intranquilos.

"Shuu"- al decirlo subió hasta cerca de su rostro- "Solo disfruta ¿quieres?"

Asintiendo casi como una chica primeriza, se auto recrimino por su comportar.

¿Ella siendo sumisa y entregada?

Al avanzar un paso, retrocedió dos…

Pero no se engañaba así misma, lo deseaba ¡Solo Kami sabe cuanto!, cuantas noches en vela por sus sueños eróticos con el morocho ameritando simplemente a una obsesión de su cerebro, que se encaprichaba con la idea de que una vez lo amo.

_Pero enserio lo ame, solo que en ese entonces… no lo recordaba._

Gimió con anhelo y frotaba los cabellos de Sasuke con su mano, borrando todo tipo de razonamientos, Sasuke había introducido uno de sus dedos en el portal de su centro y los sacudía, tocando partes tan sensibles que le hacían decir su nombre con mucha frecuencia.

"Basta"- había pronunciado con la respiración entre cortada

"¿Acaso no lo disfrutas? Sakura, tu cuerpo no miente"

Retomando su tarea sustituyo sus dedos por otra sublime sensación.

Su lengua desarrollo algún tipo de don único, pues, apenas rozo una zona de su palpitante vagina, Sakura había gritado una imprudencia.

"Te quiero dentro mío"- exigió tratando de disuadir sus caricias.

Él, a pesar de tener su falo bastante duro, hasta doliéndole, necesitaba elevar su orgullo de alguna forma.

"Ruégamelo"

Al esbozar ese simple palabra, Sakura apretó los labios. Era un completo idiota y lo sabia. Pero realmente no le importaba mucho.

Aprovechando que había soltado su trabajo, tomo ventaja enredando sus brazos en la nuca del moreno, y estampo sus labios. Tantos sentimientos encontrados se encontró en ese gesto, pero, aprovecho esta ventaja y mientras lo besaba, frotaba su desnuda sexualidad con la suya.

Un ronco sonido se escapo de la garganta masculina.

Se habían alejado un poco, retomaron oxigeno y se libraron de sus respectivas prendas inferiores, que en el caso de la rosada, solo le impedía mover sus rodillas.

"Quiero ser tuya"- acepto con la voz raspada pero sincera.

"Siempre… Siempre fuiste y serás mía, ahora y para siempre"

Las palabras se transformaron en exhalaciones y jadeos en el momento justo de la penetración.

Una vez que el vaivén aumentaba de velocidad, las caricias, los rasguños y los susurros compartidos sumaban a un maravilloso clímax. Que, trataron de extenderlo al máximo.

Una vez que sus piernas flagelaron y su cuerpo llego a un estado de total regocijo, suspiro con una sonrisa entre los labios.

Sasuke la acompaño un poco después. Con el mismo rostro, aunque claro, aun mantenía su lado conservador.

Con los cuerpos mojados por el sudor, solo trataban de asimilar todo.

Los besos

Las caricias.

E incluso las declaraciones.

Aun así, ignoraron toda consecuencia. Los dos.

Se observaron a los ojos, compenetrándose. Sasuke caballerosamente se había levantado y colocado su pantalón azul, dejando que Sakura se cubra con su prenda albina.

Esa especie de camisa le llegaba hasta los muslos cubriendo casi todo. Aun conservaba su top que, por obra de Kami, no se le despojo.

Sakura no quería imaginar nada, plantearse algún tipo de elección en este momento la llevaría a la catástrofe, y Sasuke no estaba en una posición favorable, la había cagado y grueso.

Admitió por fin en su fuero interno lo mucho que la quería, solo él sabe lo celoso que se puso cuando supo que Naruto la toco, pero se encargaría de borrar cada tinte de sus manos, cada recuerdo de sus besos.

Eso estaba predicho. Sakura le perteneció siempre, aun sin merecerlo, y si en el pasado estuvo dispuesto a dejarla, esa afirmación ahora solo lo veía como una arrebato de momento.

_Quiero ser tuya_- le había pedido, sin saber que siempre le perteneció.

Sonrío egocéntrico, nada cambiaba… ecepto algunas pequeñas disfunciones.

_Siempre…Siempre fuiste y serás mía, ahora y para siempre-_ Sakura veía esta frase algo posesiva, pero su lado sentimentalista le grito que si, tal vez suene bastante posesivo, pero encontraba proporciones de sentimientos puros.

_Ahora y para siempre_- No hubiere dicho esto si no tuviera algún significadlo aparte del deseo. Aun así, no confío tanto en su corazonada.

Aun escrutándose con la mirada abrieron sus labios en un compás igualitario.

"Debemos hablar"- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, aceptando que ahora se venia lo peor.

Ya que se debían establecer si: dejar esto en el muro de los recuerdos o adquirir otras decisiones.

…

_Les gusto?_

_Bueno, otra vez cranee mucho para la máxima XD_

_Creo que esta no me salio tan fluida, pero me gusto._

_¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

_¿Les gusto el lemon?_

_¿Fue lo que se esperaron?_


	16. Juegos Sucios

_"Debemos hablar"-pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, aceptando que ahora se venia lo peor._

El mutismo repentino, luego de llamarse la atención mutuamente, comenzaba a tornarse denso y desagradable. No era nada sencillo entablar una conversación amena con aquella persona que recientemente tuviste intimidad, sin amor de por medio. Bueno, sin amor _demostrado o dicho _textualmente_._

"Empieza"- concedió Sasuke, mientras observaba paulatinamente como Sakura buscaba sus prendas esparcidas.

"Bueno"- al recoger toda sus pertenencias, se dedico a vestirse- "¿Cómo quedamos?"

Sasuke elevo con altivez una de sus cejas, ¿acaso no le había quedado claro?. Le pertenecía, obviamente, pero no podía esperar que él lo repitiese.

No dos veces en un día.

"¿Y como crees?"- contraataco tratando de disuadir una respuesta comprometedora.

"Tiendo a tener percepciones erradas"- admitió de mala gana Sakura, quien seguía guardando sus cosas- "Así que necesito estar completamente segura"

"¿De que?"- respondió serio, pero divirtiéndose dentro suyo. Pensaba sacarla de quicio, luego la besaría… talvez comenzarían todo de nuevo y todo su esfuerzo al acomodarse sus ropas, serian vanos.

"Estas grandecito Sasuke. Estoy hablando del sexo"- realmente no deseaba sonar tan seca ni sarcástica, pero no debía permitirle ningún tipo de ventajas a Sasuke.

Aunque estaba segura que él sabia el poder que ejercía en ella.

"¿Y que es lo que no te queda claro?"- sonó ligeramente molesto y tosco. No le gusto para nada la actitud de su futura amante.

Pues, él no la podía ver de otra forma. Ya que no llevaría acabo su deber en la vida. Pero siendo egoísta como era. No permitiría jamás que otras manos la tocaran o las disfrutaran.

Pobre de aquel quien se atreviera.

"Sasuke"- pauso cinco segundos acercándose a él, abrió la boca adoptando un gesto divertido, el mismo gesto que utilizaba para explicarle las cosas a los niños chiquitos- "Veras. Yo no voy teniendo sexo con el primero que se me cruce"- antes que Sasuke delegara ella lo callo- "Tu no sabes nada de mi, si tuve algo con otra persona. Fue porque así yo lo decidí. El hecho que lo halla realizado con una persona o dos no es de tu incumbencia"

"No iba decir nada con respecto a ese tema"- iracundo mataba imaginariamente a Naruto, por tan solo recordarlo-"¿Quieres que tenga una relación seria con tigo?"

El tono burlesco y la serenidad que utilizo para emplear la oración, congelo el corazón de Sakura. Estrujándola y repitiéndole constantemente que siguiera con lo que comenzó.

Sasuke no la amaba y ya lo comprobó con sus palabras.

_Deseo- pensó Sakura- Él solo me deseó, ¡estúpido ego masculino! Quizás es porque Naruto tuvo algo conmigo… ¡Tonta yo por imaginar que alguna vez me querría!_

"No"- busco sus orbes negros que la veían estupefactos- "Quería aclararte que preferiría dejar esto en el olvido. Como una hoja arrancada de un libro, jamás notaremos su falta"

"¿Cómo?"- Sasuke tomo una de sus brazos, atascándola, evitando que se moviera y se fuera de él.- "Creo que estas confundida"

"Yo. ¿Confundida? No Sasuke, él que esta _confundido,_ eres tú"- jalo su brazo, y salio de su agarre.

"¿Lo prefieres así?"- Sasuke tomo su ropa superior que Sakura le había puesto sobre su bolso de viaje y se la coloco.

"Si"

Él moreno recogió todo y se acerco a Sakura, inhalando su perfume natural. Aquella esencia que solo la expide ella.

No. No seria fácil librarse de él.

"Pues, no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos Sakurita"- retrocedió un paso y sonrío ladino, desapareciendo de su vista.

Sakura se quedo paralizada, ¿acaso Sasuke se había negado a no entablar una relación con ella? muy a su estilo, es seguro. Pero no podía sacarse tal impresión.

Sasuke sonriéndole es algo nuevo y diferente. Más aun mezclando el momento y sus palabras.

Si Sakura antes no lo entendía por que no le hablaba, ahora menos que conciliaba una especie de conversación con él.

…

En la entrada de la villa, los porteros los vieron llegando juntos. Notificaron esto a la Hokage, quien, inmediatamente les solicito informes de la misión.

Acabado tal informe, salieron del recinto y caminaron en caminos opuestos. Sakura hacia su departamento y Sasuke hacia el barrio Uchiha.

Deliberadamente, Sakura decidió hacer una especie de recolección de datos sobre su otra misión. Anotando detalles sobre sus recientes descubrimientos, incluso calcando a que medios tuvo que recurrir para obtener información del zorruno.

Pero evito cualquier información sobre su acercamiento físico con su objetivo, no debía anudarse sola la soga al cuello. Pues, aunque Yuki la felicitaría por los medios utilizados, no estaba tan segura que Sasuke le diera algún tipo de información a cambio de estos.

Así que no era relevante, solo un pequeño desliz de la misión actual. Nada más.

Observo su reloj que estaba a lado suyo, dando las diez de la noche. Debía descansar si quiera levantarse temprano a entrenar y recibir a su rubia amiga, quien, había sido asignada a una misión en su ausencia.

Dejo sus papeles sobre la mesita de noche, se devistio y tomo un baño para dormir fresca.

…

El eco infernal la gota de la estúpida canilla lo estaba por matar ¿o era por el rechazo de la pelirrosa?

_Esa molestia, no sabe lo que dice._

O tal vez si, quizás pensó mucho mejor que él. ¿Pero en cabeza cabe negarse a él? ¡Kami!¡Es Uchiha Sasuke!

_Y ella, la Sakura Haruno, la niña plana que se volvió la mujer más deseable de Konoha._

Su mente lo traicionaba, no le permitía estar de su lado en ningún momento. Si, él le había fallado. Admitió que fue demasiado orgulloso. Pero Sakura se lo dejaba tan difícil y eso lo cabreaba en todos los sentidos.

Trato de conciliar el sueño, consiguiéndolo con un poco de esfuerzo.

…

_Las once, tarde mucho en la ducha. Por lo visto._

Comenzó a secarse y se coloco un camisón corto, semi transparente. Regalo de Ino por su último cumpleaños, se recordó que era demasiado atrevido, pero lo suficientemente liviano como para una noche de veinticinco grado como el día de hoy.

Hundió su cabeza sobre la almohada de plumas sintiéndose relajada y preparada para un reparador sueño.

Cinco minutos después se sintió incomoda y algo excitada. Su respiración se agito considerablemente.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como una manos rozo una de sus aureolas. Topándose con algo demasiado insólito.

"Sasuke"- susurro, no quería levantar a los demás inquilinos del piso.- "¿Qué haces?"

La ignoro y no le respondió, paso su mano sobre a fina tela, llegando a la periferia de esta. Levanto su falda dejando al desnudo su sexo.

"Pero…"

No pudo proseguir, Sasuke abrió sus piernas, flexionándolas. Su rostro no era visible pues estaba sumergida en su intimidad. Solo sentía sus besos y su lengua introduciéndose en su vagina, entrando y saliendo.

Sakura gemía bajo, se sentía tan apenada pero a la vez ardiente. Quería gritar y levantar a Sasuke y hacerle de todo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Dejo que él se encargara.

Las grandes manos de Sasuke tocaban su trasero y las apretaban. De pronto Sakura empezó a mover las caderas. Imitando penetraciones. Él seguía con la introducción de su lengua, tocando todo llenando de placer a la pelirrosa. La rosada levanto las manos sujetándose de la cabecera de la cama, lanzando gemidos más profundos y roncos…

Se despertó por un estruendo, con su sexo palpitante y su braga mojada.

_¡Maldición!_

Había tenido un sueño mojado con Sasuke. A ciegas, se quito su braga y la arrojo alado de la cama. Percatándose solo en ese instante unos luceros encártalas en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿Lo disfrutaste Sakura?"

Si la luz estaba encendida, se notaria el rosagante color de sus mejillas.

"Fuiste tú"- lo culpo colérica, cubriendo su sudado cuerpo con sus manos.

"Me deseas y yo a ti. Así que, dejémonos de rodeos"- siempre directo, se impuso sobre su cuerpo, repartiendo besos en la cuenca de su cuello.

Sasuke era un aprovechado, sabia que en ese estado era casi imposible no aceptarlo. Se recriminaría toda la noche por lo que haría. Pero que más daba…

Beso y mordisqueo todo de él, ella también sabia complacer y a diferencia suya, ella lo haría sufrir en carne y hueso.

"No sabes en lo que te metiste, Uchiha"- luego de eso, volvió a besarlo.

¿Acaso pensaron que nadie jugaría sucio?

Y en todo caso, ambos tenían demasiadas armas. Solo dependía quien sabía utilizarlas…

... ... ...

Hola

Bueno me reporto tarde, pero con un capi caliente.

¿Me dejarian review si les gusto?


	17. Siguiendo la vida

Hola!

Sip, aquí con la actualización muyyyy tardía de mi fic…

Espero que les guste, creo que es algo así como de transición…

Luego habrá más acción..jejeje

…

_**Actuar sin medir la gravedad de las acciones, acarrean resultados desagradables ¿o tal vez no?**_

…

Elevo su mano derecha hasta sus ojos, frotándolas con exagerada ímpetu, necesitaba levantarse ya para que él o la desquiciada dejase de golpear la puerta como si de eso dependiese su vida.

Ya adecuada su visión con la luz blanca que proporcionaba el sol, intento removerse lentamente evitando en todo caso despertar a su acompañante, ya que después de una noche tan ajetreada como aquella, no se imaginaba a ninguna de los dos en perfectas condiciones para las actividades diarias.

Tomo su bata, que estaba estirada sobre una percha al costado, y camino hacia la entrada de su acogedor apartamento. Deseo desde lo profundo que los golpes cesaran, pero por lo visto era demasiado pedir.

"Voy"- desganada, abrió la puerta súbitamente, sin medir la magnitud de su imprudencia.

"¡Naruto!"- exclamo con alegría fingida, no se esperaba su visita a temprana hora del día.

"Sakura-chan"- abrevio su saludo, sonriéndole abiertamente -"El día esta estupendo ¿te apetecería salir a caminar?"

El entusiasmo brillaba en sus ojos pero se notaba algo incomodo, como si tuviese algo que decirle y expresarla en esta salida como mera excusa, pero Sakura no lo nota, estaba tan ensimismada pensando en como reaccionaria Sasuke o Naruto si se vieran, pero aborto tal posibilidad, Sasuke a pesar de todo, es muy discreto.

"¿Me aguardarías? Es que aun no desayuno y con esta pinta no puedo ir a ningún lado"- se forzó en elevar la comisuras de sus labios, para dar una impresión más amigable.

"Claro y no desayunes, nos iremos en algún sitio a comer"

Se observaron unos segundos, hasta que Sakura reacciono ¿acaso pretendía que Naruto la esperase afuera? Le hizo pasar a la sala, aclarándole que se quede allí, ya que la casa estaba un desastre y no quería que él la observase en tal estado.

"No importa, he visto cosas peores"- bromeo él al instante, mientras ella cavilaba que si observaba a Sasuke en su cama, seria una de las cosas mas horribles que encabezarían su lista.

Al ingresar en su dormitorio, detallo que su cama estaba perfectamente acomodada, con una hoja doblada sobre la almohada, esperando a ser abierta.

"Por lo menos se despidió por escrito"- revelo tomando el papel y leyéndolo- " Sasuke… eres un idiota"- rompió el papel que estaba entre sus dedos, rabiándose con si misma por pensar que él tendría una pizca amabilidad.

Se ducho rápidamente para salir con Naruto, ahora debía preguntarle por que dejo su misión por la mitad, por que algo grave tuvo que ser.

"¿Lista?"- menciono Naruto al verla atravesar la sala.

"Si, y ¿dónde vamos?"

"¿Te gustaría tomar un té?"

"Claro"

Aun no entendía la actitud tan cordial de Naruto, perecía otro hombre. No aquel chico hiperactivo. Admiro la casa de Té con mucho detenimiento, la decoración era exquisita pero no llegaba a lo estrafalario, la medida perfecta para la relajación.

Luego de acomodarse sobre una mesita y sentarse sobre sus piernas, Sakura decidió que era momento de ir al grano. Naruto estaba actuando raro y eso la perturbaba.

"Si tienes que decirme algo, hazlo. No me tengas de esta manera"

Naruto suspiro sonoramente, se notaba demasiado cohibido.

"Estoy enamorado"-Sakura casi escupe su té al oír eso ¿acaso se le estaba declarando?

Aclarándose la garganta, trato de sostener su postura, para hacerse de la desentendida.

"¿Y quien es la afortunada?"- pregunto esperando que no dijera su nombre.

"Sakura. Lo que tuvimos fue algo único"- expreso tomándola de las manos, tratando captar su atención-"Y como te dije, nunca lo voy a olvidar"- pauso para darse ánimos-"Pero durante la misión que tuve, en ese periodo de quince días me ayudo a abrir los ojos"

"¿Y en que concluiste?"- retiro su mano delicadamente, no quería dar falsas expectativas a su amigo.

"Que nunca me di cuenta que tenia el amor de mi vida frente a mis ojos. Hinata es una chica única cuando te dedicas a conocerla. Y en el nombre del amor que te tuve, no quiero que halla malas interpretaciones. No estoy con ella para sanar mis heridas, incluso te admito que ni siquiera se lo he confesado. Pero me pareció precipitado y quería platicarlo contigo, a ver que opinas"

"Que me produjiste un gran alivio"- tomo sus manos, sintiendo ese cosquilleo que había sentido cuando volvió a Konoja y lo había tocado. Descifrando así, que es una sensación de familiaridad, como si reconociera a algo parecido a un hermano-"Y que eres prudente, pero ¡para cuando la vida! Ella te amo desde siempre y si tu le correspondes ¿Qué esperas?"

Naruto río a carcajadas, estaba tan contento por lo dicho por Sakura que se lanzo sobre ella, abrasándola de forma amistosa.

"Yo sabia que me dirías las palabras justas. ¡Gracias Sakura –chan!"

Se deslizo de vuelta a su lugar, siguiendo una platica amena.

Sakura sabia que nunca olvidaría lo que paso con su amigo, pero fue necesario para su paso a la maduración y para ella… le sirvió de experiencia. Noto que ese pequeño rose nunca se olvidaría, pero solo seria un lindo recuerdo, nada más.

…

"Como lo odio"- mascullo mientras recorrías las calles, estar sin su amiga o sin misiones la dejaban solamente en enfrascarse en su misión principal y por ende, en Sasuke Uchiha.

El súbito recuerdo de las palabras impresas en el papel la enfurecía, y trataba de encontrarlo para cobrárselo.

_Sakura, repetiremos pronto._

_Pd: Cuida tus acciones._

_Sasuke_

¿Por qué la trataba como su puta personal? Según ella, nunca había estado de acuerdo y odiaba que él se valiera de sus capacidades para hacer cochinadas juntos.

_Cochinadas que te encantan._

Agito la cabeza a los lados, estaba volviendo la Sakura tonta y apresurada. Medito su próximo movimiento, debía terminar ya la misión, no le importo que apenas trascurrieron como dos meses de su llegada, no soportara que el sentimiento la venciera.

Recorrió los alrededores, con la esperanza de hallar a otros shinobis que le puedan dar algún tipo de referencias sobre lo ocurrido en ese día trágico de la muerte de los viejos, se encontró con Kiba y Shino, pero no le brindaron ninguna ayuda, más que solamente una pregunta indiscreta y una invitación a salir.

Que raramente acepto, pero solo en plan de amistad, le advirtió de antemano al chico con rasgos perrunos.

…

Kiba eligió un sitio de vista espectacular, una zona exclusiva para pasear de noche, ya que el juego de luces conjugaba magistralmente con la arboleda y los asientos para los enamorados o juntas fortuitas.

"Es el sitio más fresco del país, el viento se mese con mayor facilidad en esta zona"- parloteaba el chico mientras Sakura la escuchaba expectante- "Incluso la nombraron Plaza de los cisnes"

"¿Y aquel se debe tal titulo?"- curiosa pregunto con una mirada de soslayo. Sentándose a lado del joven, quien le había ofrecido tomar asiento.

"A que todas las parejas que se forman aquí, permanecen unidos hasta la muerte"- concluyo observando a una pareja que estaba sentada al otro lado del lugar.

"¿Enserio? ¿Todas? Suena tan improbable"- comento Sakura, aliviando la tensión momentánea que había surgido.

"Verdad"- comento ya algo ido, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio cómodo, Sakura se dijo que era lo suficientemente tarde.

"Creo que ya debo irme"- mascullo, observando como Kiba solo asentía.

"¿Te acompaño a tu departamento?"

"No, vives hacia el otro lado, no seria justo que des tantas vueltas"- trato de disipar cualquier pensamiento negativo, despidiéndose con una sonrisa abierta y genuina- "Fue bueno charlar contigo"- halago antes de girar obre su talón e ir en dirección a su hogar.

Cuando llego a su puerta y destrabo la lleve, solo pensaba en dormir. No se cambio. Así como estaba se lanzo en su cama, no sin antes haber tirado sus llaves sobre la mesita de luz.

Solo sentía su exhalación y la densa oscuridad de su cuarto, y cuando los sueños casi la atraparon, sintió una leve respiración sobre su hombro.

No se impresiono pues sabia que pasaría, que él no la dejaría. Lo que la anonado fueron sus palabras.

"Sakura ¿Qué hacías con… _ese_?"

¿Acaso estaba celoso?

Sasuke Uchiha, celoso por que Kiba le flirteo y para colmo demostrarlo… Sakura jamás imaginaba que estas cosas le sucederían, pero le pasaban.

…

¿Les gusto?

¿Me dejan review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	18. Sasuke delira

_Algo cortito..._

_Pero es porque no quiero abandonar demasiado el fic..._

_Espero que les guste_

_..._

**_Si vives amando, sufriras. Pero si vives sin amar, solo disimulas respirar._**

_..._

_"Sakura ¿Qué hacías con… ese?"_

_¿Acaso estaba celoso?_

_Sasuke Uchiha, celoso por que Kiba le flirteo y para colmo demostrarlo… Sakura jamás imaginaba que estas cosas le sucederían, pero le pasaban._

"Sasuke, eso no es asunto tuyo"- volteo buscando una perspectiva más directa, brincando al instante por el susto al percatarse que Souta yacía casi totalmente sobre ella.

"Con que Sasuke"- inquirió sarcástico, meneando de forma negativa la cabeza- "Veo que progresaste mucho en relación al individúo de la misión, pero no específicamente _con la_ misión"

"Ya bájate"- lo empujo sin delicadeza hacia fuera de la cama, adoptando la mueca más seria posible.

"Y también me percate de tu deficiencia en identificar mi jutsu, antes, esto no sucedía ¿desde cuando andas con la guardia tan baja?"- se levanto buscando la ventana, abriéndola al encontrarla.

"Desde que me siendo un poco segura, supongo"- admitió a su amigo, mientras se acerco a el desde atrás.- "Y aunque no me molesta tu presencia ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Realmente si le estorbaba y mucho. Pero no dejaría que él lo notara, sino no se iría.

"Ya sabes, misiones, encomiendas. Y lo principal, un pedido en especifico…"

"Espero que tengas un hotel, no puedes quedarte aquí y lo sabes"- interrumpió Sakura antes que prosiguiera, algo le tildaba que su amigo no estaba solo por una misión.

"Claro. Solo pasaba a saludar y decirte a lo que vine"- tomo la mano de Sakura, guiándola a la cama y sentándose junto a ella, masajeaba su palma con tacto.

"No tienes hotel"- mascullo la chica, sonriendo ligeramente- "Y no vienes a Konoha, solo estas de paso"

"Aun conservas ciertos dotes"- halagó al percatarse que no necesito las palabras- "Pero hay algo que no le diste importancia"

"Ilumíname"- exagero con una mueca y él solo río por su actitud.

"Voy hacia el país del Trueno y tal vez… ya sabes, pase algunos meses sin comunicación, ya que la mensajería es casi nula y los jutsus no…"

"Souta, al grano"- regaño de forma automatica, mientras él suspiraba audiblemente, aun no se atrevía.

"Se que dentro de uno o dos meses tú acabaras con tu misión. No me mires así Sakura. Te conozco, y apuesto que incluso ya decidiste terminarla en menos tiempo. Bueno, prosigo,se que será tiempo suficiente para que lo medites y aceptes o no"

"¿Aceptar que?"- buscaba alguna mueca de broma, pero Souta no bromeaba- "No me digas…"

"Casémonos Sakura, es preferible que lo hagas conmigo que con él. Él no te ama y no te tendrá compasión, Juky ya se comprometió a guiarlo hasta aquí, para que se conozcan. Y aunque ni ella lo vio, asegura que es un sacrificio digno de una kunoichi de tu magnitud, serás recordada como una imagen celebre, pero no es lo que importa. Si nos casamos no pueden obligarte a nada, ellos saben nuestra relación, comprenderán…

"¿Comprenderán?"- pauso y no soporto el peso de la noticia. Estallo- "¡Piensas que no lo sabia! ¡Que no calculaba que medida que transcurría el tiempo mi tiempo se agotaba…! Souta, yo no te encadenare conmigo, además, yo te amo.- lo abraso con anhelo, soltando pequeñas lagrimas- "pero solo como amigos y los sabes. Tu amas a otra persona, si mentíamos acerca de nuestro grado de amistad era para mantener una imagen más sobria y menos molesta. No me obligues a rechazarte, no te dejare sacrificarte"

"Yo sabia"- con mucho tacto la alejo encarándola con la mirada- "sabia que no me permitirías tal atrevimiento, pero entiende. ¿No crees que ya sacrificaste bastante?"

"No"- respondió tajante, levantándose con ímpetu- "No soy débil amigo mío, te equivocaste de persona. No soy una damisela en apuros y si lo estoy, es porque no busco ser salvada"- retomo su asiento, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa- "Entiende, yo no acepto"

"Bien"- proceso un momento lo que diría, hasta que una luz brillo en su mente- "Pero prométeme algo. Por nuestra amistad"

Era un simple pedido, no podía negarse.

"Depende"

"Si el Uchiha te pide compromiso aceptaras, ya que lo amas. Solo eso… escucha a tu corazón Sakura"

Sakura se quebró por dentro, sabia las consecuencias que tendría al aceptar tal aberración, pero analizando las probabilidades, asintió.

"Bien, entonces es una promesa"- concluyo Souta.

Y se perdió el eco de su voz, junto su cuerpo através de la oscura noche.

_Con razón quería la ventana abierta, una salida dramática_.- pensó rodando los ojos, después de todo, Souta era Souta.

…

Tsunade la mando llamar apenas salio el sol, algo somnolienta había ido en la torre dela Hokage, imaginándose a si misma en un estado deplorable y desastroso, pero todo se fue al olvido cuando su maestre pronuncio una firme oración.

"Empiezas a trabajar en el hospital, hoy"

Casi brinco de la alegría, pero se contuvo, ella ya no era una chiquilina, asintió formalmente, saliendo del recinto a pasos apresurados.

Le esperaba un grandioso día.

Todo paso muy rápido, llego a su apartamento, se cambio y salio con la misma velocidad.

Como extrañaba estar auxiliando personas, o buscando curas. Incluso ayudándolas, con cualquier tipo de tratamientos. Todo era especialmente gratificante.

Cuando despacho a su último paciente, se sintió exhausta, su cabeza estaba por explotar y la espalda estaba con nudos.

_Las siete, ¿ya es tan tarde?-_ hablo a su fuero interno, buscando algún indicio de que realmente ya allá oscurecido, moviendo la cortina y frunciendo el seño al notar que realmente ya estaba entrada la noche.

Decidió que era suficiente por hoy, ya nadie vendría a esa hora por una consulta, a no ser claro que sea una emergencia.

Cuando colgó su mochila al hombro y ya se había quitado la bata, se destrabo la puerta del consultaría, dejando paso a una figura masculina, muy conocido para ella.

"¿Sasuke?"- realmente rogaba porque fuera él y no el tonto de Souta con sus juegos estúpidos, pero algo le decía que si es él, sentía su fragancia y al compenetrar su mirada lo noto tenso.

Rechinaba sus dientes a la par que se acercaba a ella, y Sakura bajo de nuevo su bolso en un lugar más propicio. Algo andaba mal y de eso estaba segura.

Cuando el apuesto joven quedo a poca distancia, sus piernas le temblaron al recordarle lo que hicieron cuando se encontraron tan próximos como en aquel momento, pero todo recuerdo se borro al sentir como sus fuertes brazos la contenían en un abraso casi suplicado por ambos, ella correspondió en poco tiempo; cuando su rostro se apego al de Sasuke, sintió una calentura sofocante.

Sasuke ardía, literalmente.

Con la poca conciencia que le quedaba al Uchiha, consiguió llevarlo aun despierto hacia la camilla.

"Sasuke, ¿Qué paso?"- interrogo mientras revisaba sus puntos vitales.

"Hmp"

_Que sorpresa, ni delirando cambia de actitud._

"No te duermas"- advirtió la kunoichi mientras le inyectaba un medicamento.- "Sasuke, necesito saber que provoco….

"Shuuu. Hablas demasiado"- y sin previo aviso, la tomo por detrás de la nuca, acercando ambos rostros.

Y la beso suavemente, sin prisa y de un momento a otro se quedo dormido.

Dejando a Sakura con una vena palpitante de la rabia.

¡La había dejado con las ganas!¡De nuevo!

"Hasta delirando eres un imbesil… Uchiha"- menciono Sakura acompañada de un gruñido.

Ya no tenía fiebre y su temperatura se estaba adecuando, así que decidió dejárselo a cargo del hospital.

Bueno si el le dejo con las ganas ella no tendría porque cuidarlo, además estaba tan cansada que se dijo que esa seria su venganza por lo sucedido, aunque claro, los intereses aun no se la ha cobrado.

...

_¿Les gusto?_

_Yo (particularmente) senti algo raro este capi..._

_Creo que falto algo más..._

_Pero ustedes diran y puden hacerlo dejando hermosos review!_

_n.n_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	19. Huir a Suna

_Hola niñas!_

_Aqui estoy con un nuevo capi..._

_espero que les guste..._

_Besos..._

_..._

_El retirarse no es huir, ni el esperar es cordura, cuando el peligro sobrepuja a la esperanza._

**Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra**

...

Despertó en la zona blanca, así lo nombro él, totalmente agobiado y con un cansancio psicológico impresionante.

Al intentar sentarse un punzante dolor impregno su cabeza, haciendo que forzosamente se recostase de vuelta.

Sintió que la puerta se abría, y no era ella. Esta seguro.

Él conocía sus pisadas y su aroma.

Y en definitiva, Sakura pretendía no atenderlo. Ya que fue la molesta enfermera de turno quien penetro con pasos torpes y un nerviosismo palpable.

"Sasuke Uchiha"- fingió leer el expediente, conocía su nombre tan bien como el suyo.

"Hmp"- se sonrojó por su contestación, fue lo mas cercano a un palabra que le pudo haber dicho.

"Tendré que inyectarle otra dosis de…"

"Solo hágalo"- sentencio arto, todas trataban de explicarle lo que tenia, pera iniciar una patética conversación del cual, él no quería participar.

"Claro"- corrió junto a él, le urgía disminuir la distancia entre ellos, aunque claro, intentaba ser lo menos notoria.

Pero a Sasuke no se le escapaba sus sonrojos, movimientos sugirientes y su gran escote.

_¿Por qué Sakura no esta aquí?_

OK, hasta para él fue raro ese pensamiento, justo cuando tenía en frente una cuerona de enfermera, que por poco y no subía desnuda sobe él. Se recrimino su pensar. Tal vez las drogas al cual lo someten, tiene efectos colaterales.

"Listo, según Shizune se le puede dar de alta dentro de unas horas. Aunque es una lastima, me alegro por usted. Sasuke-sama"- al culminar su discurso, preparado por horas, se percata que Sasuke tenia los ojos cerrados con una apariencia somnolienta y cansada.

Traducción: esta dormido.

Algo furibunda consigo misma por ser tan lenta, solo tomo su planilla y se quedo prendada por la apariencia del pelinegro unos segundos más, para luego salir echando suspiros sonoros.

El ojinegro, sin embargo, solo fingía ese estado para librarse de su "enfermera personal". El lado positivo de esto es que saldría pronto y no es que ya no haya intentado huir, solo que Tsunade no era precisamente alguien razonable. Así que estos siete días de reposo obligado le sirvió para analizar algo.

¡¿Qué carajos hacia Sakura para no ir a visitarlo?

Y no estaba molesto, no, solo estaba… sorprendido.

Si, él se creía el centro del universo y ciertamente lo era, pero Sakura no había pisado el putañero hospital y si lo hizo, no fue a verlo. Estaba seguro que era un juego suyo, ¿es que nada le quedaba claro? Como su amante debía, no, _tenia_ la obligación de preocuparse.

Y que se aclare, a Sasuke le importaba poco ella. Solo estaba algo, como ya notamos, sorprendido.

¡Hasta Hinata fue a verlo! y eso, solo aumento su ira interna. Soportar a Naruto no era nada agradable, mucho menos con su aire de futuro Hokage y prendado de Hinata anunciándole su noviazgo, que solo tenia una hora de haberse formalizado, cabe añadir.

Para Sasuke nada fue placentero.

Se retuerce con solo recordar que su tonto amigo le gano en otro ámbito, ¿Por qué Naruto es siempre más rápido?

_Naruto aprovecha las oportunidades, Sasuke_- le había dicho una vez su ex sensei, y él solo lo paso deliberadamente, casi ignorándolo.

Ahora comprendía ciertas cosas, y aunque se lo tildaba de genio. Era algo retardado en lo sentimental.

Aun más si estas incluyen su clan y su ya inflado ego.

…

Estaba alterada, no encontraba ninguna información con respecto a su misión inicial. Se estaba tensando y eso solo sucedía en casos extremos. Busco las declaraciones de todos los que habían estado preguntando y nada, solo obtuvo más dudas que respuestas.

Tenía una oportunidad vibrante, pero estaba segura que si utilizaba esta fuente, debía despedirse de su orgullo y "demostrar" el cariño que sentía antes por Sasuke.

_Fingir, es lo que mejor se me da ¿Por qué el miedo?_

En realidad, no le importaba fingir, ni ponerse al descubierto. Con tal, la persona con que lo haría es alguien de su total confiaba.

Pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado, Yuki llegaría con su prometido dentro de tres días y ella debía terminar con la misión antes.

Y aquí es donde todo se tranca.

No quiere dejar Konoha, no desea dejar a sus amigos. Aun no veía a Ino, aun no hablo con Kakashi… Tenia tantas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo.

Y Sasuke, no sabia como determinar su final, aunque, si lo pensaba seriamente, ellos no eran nada. Solo pasaron dos apasionados encuentros, pero él nunca le prometió nada.

_Siempre…Siempre fuiste y serás mía, ahora y para siempre-_ se sonrojo, ¡OH!, claro que si.

Recordar esa frase solo erizaba los pelos del brazo y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago.

_Posesivo, solo fue arranque de calentura._

Sasuke se lo había dejado claro, era un estúpido que no media sus acciones.

La decisión estaba tomada, hoy, acabaría con la incertidumbre de una vez por todas…

Hablaría conla Godaime.

…

"Hokage"- estimando una salida rápida se vio forzada quedarse al sentir la profunda mirada de su mentora sobre su nuca.

"Sabes que esta información es clasificada"- mascullo, levantándose con lentitud y caminando hasta su pupilo- "Espero que sepas utilizarla"

"Solo merecía conocer la verdad"- respondió aun sin girarse- "Y sabes que Sasuke es una parte de mi pasado que necesito enterrarlo"

Tsunade suspiro con agonía, estaba casi segura, que al decirle eso, creo un gran abismo entre esos jóvenes.

Pero ella pidió sinceridad.

Y al ser su pupilo no podía negársele, estaba atada a ella, guiándola como una madre.

"Y por eso te he respondido. Incluso te presente papeles."- volvió a su asiento al percatarse que no giraría a terminar la conversación- "Pero, tener en conocimiento que Sasuke no mato a los consejeros de Konoha, parece algo que no te satisface"

_Porque ahora, no tengo motivos para seguir cerca de él_- quiso objetar, pero no lo hizo.

"No lo creo del todo, fue el último en la escena del crimen, pero si tus investigaciones llegaron a eso, tal vez sea cierto"- y claro que si lo eran, las pruebas en las autopsias lo demostraban.

Dispuesta a salir, camino con gracia hasta la puerta; recordando en el ultimo instante su verdadero pedido.

"Solicito permiso para mudarme a Suna. Y si no se me es concedido, restitúyanme del puesto que ocupo en Konoha, pues, ya no serviré a la aldea"

Anonadada ante las chocantes palabras de Sakura, Tsunade golpeo duramente su escritorio, partiéndolo en dos en solo instantes. Sakura ya se había girado y presencio tal escena, sin embargo, solo conservaba su rostro imperturbable y una mirada de _sabia que esto pasaría. _

"¿Qué te sucede?"- susurro apretando las manos- "¡Respóndeme! ¡Lo haces por el Uchiha! ¡¿Por no encontrar pruebas que lo incriminen?-vocifero apreciando luego la cara de incredibilidad de la chica, quien había grabado cada palabra suya.

"Usted… ya lo sabia. Sabia que yo tenia tal misión, aun así, lo permitiste"- su respiración se acelero y tenía unas sofocantes ganas de gritar.

"Sakura"- trato adularla, necesitaba escuchar toda la versión, si, ella lo sabia, pero no estuvo dispuesta a aceptar desde el principio pero…

"Dejaste que me sacrificara, como una cualquiera, a sabiendas que lo que hacia ¡no tenia razón de ser!"- camino tambaleante hasta su mentora. Con la garganta cerrada y los ojos ardiéndole del coraje.

"Sabias que Sasuke, no es culpable. Conocías todo y Yuki… oh mierda, Yuki dijo que no estabas al tanto. Que desconocías la operación."- agobiada se froto la frente, estaba confundía, cansada.

"Al principio los consejeros lo mantuvieron fuera de mi conocimiento. Pero cuando Kakashi te investigo, todo salio a la luz. Calle por tu bienestar"

"¡No!"- grito con impotencia- "Lo que hiciste empeoro mi situación, yo debo largarme, tengo que largarme. No sabes muchas cosas… ¡mierda!"- Se callo componiéndose, y volvió su actitud metódica-" Déjame ir en Suna, ya no importa, concluí con la misión que me encomendó Konoha, descubrí que Sasuke no es culpable. A pesar de que eso no haya sido un secreto para ustedes, debo infórmalo a los nuevos consejeros"

"Eso no"- respondió tajante Tsunade- "Sakura, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque a ti se te encomendó esta misión? ¿No crees que hurtar estos papeles no le hubiera sido más sencillo?"

Sakura trago grueso, tenia razón en ciertas partes, pero no en todo.

"No, por si no recuerdas, yo no los rememoraba"

"Si lo se, Kakashi y yo notamos cosas extrañas en ti. Creo que fue eso los que nos puso alerta"- pauso tomando unos papeles que cayeron al suelo- "Souta, nos puso al tanto de todo. Desde tu perdida de memoria, Juki, y tu otro problema…"

"¿Cuál problema?"- exclamo al borde del colapso, suficiente tenia con averiguar que todo lo que hizo que una perdida de tiempo.

"Con tu prometido, Sakura. No puedes huir de él"- sentencio con lastima, ella como su maestra no podía permitir que su alumna cometiera tal aberración, pero debía enfrentar los problemas, no esconderse de ellas.

"Puedo, solo déjame hacerlo"

"Y Sasuke, que pasara con él"

"Nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?"- se apresuro a responder, incitando a su mentora a menear la cabeza a los lados, negando constantemente.

"Sakura, te daré el permiso. Tal y como lo hice la vez que te fuiste al país dela Llave, sin mi total aprobación. Solo espero que no sea tarde para ambos"

Entre un abismo de emociones formulo unas palabras casi sin sentido, haciéndole entender que seria una despedida.

"Gracias, Tsunade-sama"

…

Naruto es el ser más escandaloso sobre la faz de la tierra.

No es que lo haya descubierto recién, o que sea un halago. Pero el maldito desgraciado no entiende, que hace apenas unas horas salio del hospital, totalmente revitalizado, pero con un sueño terrible.

Toca a un ritmo ensordecedor la puerta que hasta parece amenazarse con romperse, pero Sasuke no mueve un puto músculo. Se queda en la cama ignorando totalmente a su amigo, que grita su nombre como un borracho en la madrugada.

Naruto, harto de ser ignorado, grita unas palabras nada puras y que no se pueden transcribir en frases, y aun así, Sasuke pasa por alto sus improperios.

Ya sin fuerzas y sin una idea más, vocifera su verdadero motivo de visita, esperando que esto si le llamase la atención.

"¡Sakura- chan se ha ido!"- exclamo con todo lo que tenia- "Bastardo, mientras tu te duermes, Sakura se encuentra con su prometido… ¡muévete imbesil, hijo de….

Y siguió con su rosario de malas palabras, pero callo abruptamente cuando Sasuke, con una imagen demoníaca, se aparecía en su puerta.

Naruto tenia dos opciones, callarse o callarse.

Pero muy al contrario de lo que le dictaba su sentido de supervivencia, el rubio arremetió contra Sasuke, dándole un certero puñetazo en la quijada, estremeciendo todo sus huesos.

Sasuke ladeo el rostro, sin mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción, ni siquiera demostró dolor o enojo. Sabía que lo merecía.

Naruto entro dentro de su casa para no seguir con un espectáculo frente a todo el mundo, y una vez en cerrojo giro, empezó los reclamos.

"Te cogiste a Sakura. ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Querías comprobar que eres todo un semental?"- bramo con rabia y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Tal vez por la misma razón que ella lo hizo contigo"- pronuncio seco, obviamente hablando con enojo por las palabras del rubio.

"No puedes comparar, ella no sabia quien era yo. No sabia lo que sentía y yo… ya le pedí disculpas. Pero tu Sasuke, tú la utilizas. Ella siempre te amo y te vales de eso"

"Hmp"

"Hijo de…"- giro sobre sus talones, sabia que esto no llevaría a nada, incluso estaba allí por otro motivo.

Necesitaba a Sasuke, debían ayudar a su hermanita.

"Espero que hallas descansado lo suficiente, teme. Sakura fue a Suna, y la Hokage nos encomendó seguirla"

Sasuke no pido más información, solo se quedo estático, analizando que hacer y entender ¿Por qué se fue Sakura?

"No preguntaras,¿verdad?. De todos modo debo decirte, Sakura tiene un prometido y huye de el"

"Es su problema"- mascullo sobrio, tratando no mancillar su orgullo.

"Sasuke, su prometido la matara si la encuentra"

Sasuke abrió los ojos con atención, lo que dijo Naruto es un exageración.

Sakura no podía morir, no ahora. No después… a quien engañaba, debía protegerla. Así que camino decido hacia su katana, el cual se recostaba sobre la pared, dirigiéndose luego hacia la salida.

"Hay que ser extremistas para que reacciones, teme"- susurro con una sonrisa Naruto, pero al recordar que lo que esbozo era cierto en todos los ámbitos, se borro esa mueca de efímera alegría.

...

_¿Les gusto?_

_Espero que si... Nos leemos!_


	20. Encuentro Fatal

_¡Hola Niñas!_

_Pido disculpas por la tardanza es que bla bla bla y bla bla bla._

_No quiero aburrirlas así que solo les dejo el capi…_

…

_El arte de vencer se aprende en las derrotas._

…

_¡Brillante!_

Grito su voz interna sarcástica, aun le quedaba, como mínimo, un día de viaje para llegar a Suna. Pero no contaba con la noche cayendo sobre sus hombros. En un vano intento de ganar tiempo se encontraba en medio de la nada, con una cortina de arena golpeando su capucha y el helado fresco calando sus vestimentas.

No le quedo de otra mas que ensamblar su tienda y esperar a que amanezca. La tarea se le tornaba muy dificultosa por los fuertes vientos y la inestabilidad del suelo. Con rabia, empuño dentro de su mano la cuerda y dio un golpe profundo en la arena, utilizando su propio chakra para solidificar su estancamiento. Sonrío satisfecha al lograrlo, pero al acto cerro la boca, escupiendo restos de arena que se metieron dentro.

Luego de una pelea demasiado agotante, logro establecer decentemente su techo provisional, penetro rápido y lanzó su bolso. Se quito la capucha, se posiciono sobre sus glúteos y analizo.

Todo lo que le llevo hasta esto.

Con los ojos cerrados, pasaban como una mala película su vida, con sus buena y malas ocasiones. Unas más memorables que otras. Pero todas llevándola a esa situación tan odiosa y precipitada.

Suna no es un sitio muy agradable, las personas talvez, pero el clima daba asco. No sabia en que pensaba para llegar allí, talvez porque su prometido le había comentado que odiaba ese sitio alguna vez y ella imagina que así lo inhibiría de cierta manera. ¿cierto?

Pero lo único concreto es la falta conocimientos.

Tal vez él no quería llevar acabo ese matrimonio y venia a comunicárselo a ella. OH… basta. No debía engañarse, él nunca haría eso, esta enamorado y dolido. No se la dejaría tan fácil, jamás.

_Esas características me recuerdan a alguien… _

"Sakura"

Estaba preparada, desde hace unos minutos que sintió su chakra. Esperaba que ella le hablase primero, pero no lo hizo.

"Sakura-chan"- volvió a llamar con una voz atípica. Sonaba ronca, prepotente y muy atrapante. Como la imitación de una sirena pero en versión masculina.

Sakura se coloco la capucha y se armo disimuladamente, saliendo de la tienda segundos después.

"Si, Kenta"- ceso la tormenta de arena hace momentos, pero el joven aun ocultaba su rostro con su cabello carbón y Sakura se preguntaba que sucedía dentro de su cabeza.

"No era necesario que huyeras de mi, después de todo. Te encontraría."- meneo la cabeza y levanto su rostro.

Su tez blanca se observaba impecable y sus ojos grisáceos brillaban excitados. Sakura trago duro, aun seguía igual o más atractivo que antes. Su voz varonil la saco de sus cavilaciones, algo avergonzada.

"Si me encuentras deseable. ¿Por qué huyes?"- se acerco a ella, rozando con su pulgar su mejilla y disminuyendo distancia.- "Yo aun te quiero, mi rebelde novia"

Sakura contenía su respiración, y recordaba porque no lo quería cerca. Es demasiado irresistible para ella y muy dañino cabe añadir.

"Pero yo no. Bueno, ahora ya no"- fraseo intentando establecer algo de distancia entre ellos, fallando.

"_Ese_ volvió"- rió bajo, no una carcajada chocante, más bien una risa contagiosa.- "Espero que sepa que no tiene posibilidades"- la enfrento cambiando de semblante.- "Sakura tu pactaste algo. Espero que no flagees"

"Y Yuki-san. Se divierte con todo esto. ¿Donde esta?"- observo sobre su hombro, tratando de encontrarla.

"Esta en la aldea, finiquitando detalles"

"¿De que?"

"De nuestro matrimonio. Sakura, te has vuelto lenta después de ir Konoha"

Lejos de enfurecerle sus palabras, imaginaba que no se lo daría tan fácil. Ella no podía casarse, no con él.

"Espero que no te sea un impedimento, pues, no pienso cambiar"- replico mordaz luego de unos segundos. Cerebrando una estrategia.

"Es un progreso. Aceptar tu destino."- extendió su mano esperando que ella la tomase-"Lo demás, se pulirá en el camino"

"Ya no te quiero. ¿Es que no entiendes?"- exclamo impotente, golpeando la mano que le ofrecía- "Ya no más, no lo soporto. Ya no te amo- paladeo la última oración esperando ser captada.

"Sakura"- susurro con impaciencia mientras Sakura sonreía por la consecuencias.

"Grábatelo Kenta. No te amo"

El tiempo pareció parar y Sakura presintió su ser muy cerca de ella.

_Ahora_

"Jutsu prohibido, puerta al Averno"- barboto moviendo las manos a una velocidad impresionante.

Ya saboreaba la victoria, Kenta la miraba con interés y asombrado. No se esperaba esto. Una reacción muy adecuada cabe destacar, ya que él no es un tipo de paciencia admirable.

El conjunto de arena levitaba a su alrededor y una energía oscura acompañaba la situación, Sakura sabia que medidas extremas necesitaban soluciones extremas.

El pórtico se abría paso, las llamas emanaban un calor indescriptible. Kenta solo sonrío de lado de una forma macabra y siniestra, mientras Sakura ya daba por acabada esta lucha.

Cuando iba a consumir a Kenta el jutso algo extraño sucedió, su cuerpo no la obedecía y sus manos terminaron con el jutsu. Su cuerpo se entumeció por completo y el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones.

"Pero… que… carajos"- gimoteaba mientras se desplomaba sobre sus piernas.

"Sakura, Sakura"- repetía explicativo, sintiéndose superior- "El _Averno_ alberga a los _Demonios_ y yo soy uno de ellos. No necesito un pase rápido"

Sakura sin poder aclamar algo, solo cayo desmayada. Sin entender mucho de lo que había sucedido.

…

"¿Y quien es usted?"- pregunto impaciente Naruto, a la pobre anciana que atravesaba el gran portal de Konoha.

"Zorro, no te dirijas a mi de esa manera. Soy portadora de buenas noticias"- hablo despectiva, observando a Sasuke en todo momento.

"Haga lo que quiera, solo salga de nuestro camino"- A Naruto le daba igual, debían salir ya para encontrar a Sakura.

"Insisto"- golpeo su bastón contra en suelo, impacientando más al zorruno y a Sasuke.- "Kakashi, que bueno que llegas"- mascullo al notar su presencia, el cual apareció recién.

"No les dije que se adelantaran"- la ignoro dirigiéndose a sus alumnos.

"Na, esta vieja es molestosa"- exclamo Naruto, mientras Sasuke ya caminaba hacia la salida.

"Estúpidos. Vengo a anunciar la boda de Sakura-chan, ahora se encontró con su prometido, se casan dentro de dos semanas. Sakura insiste su presencia, en especial la de Sasuke, por cierto ¿Quién es?

La maldad en sus palabras eran obvias y todos estaban escépticos. No creían que Sakura estuviera de acuerdo, para nada.

Pero Sasuke se detuvo, y sintió una leve contracción en el pecho. Así se sentía ser traicionado en el amor.

"Soy yo"- se giro orgulloso. Pensando que Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con esta boda.

Ella es suya… no de un prometido fantasma.

"Bueno, en la aldea de la lluvia. Al anochecer, invita solo a Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke. A nadie más"

Y desapareció en una cortina de humo. Dejando con la palabra en la boca a Naruto, quien iba a reclamarle en segundos.

"Algo no huele bien"- sentencio luego de un largo silencio- "Debemos rescatarla"

"Lo sabemos Naruto"- mascullo Kakashi- "Pero debemos idear un plan y debe ser ahora, para tener tiempo. Ya nos dejaron claros que la tienen."

"Y tu teme, no piensas decir algo"- pregunto irritado ante tanto silencio.

"Hmp"

Y se giro dirigiéndose hacia su hogar.

"Maldito hijo de puta…"

"Cállate Naruto"- reprendió su ex sensei- "Esto le cuesta sobrellevar a Sasuke, y aunque no lo diga sabes bien que las palabras no se le dan. Sino las acciones"

"Rescataremos a Sakura, no te mortifiques"- concluyo tratando de sentir que esto sucedería.

Aunque dudaba mucho, a decir verdad.

…

Sentada, peinaba su cabellera con delicadeza y mucha entrega. Su mente vagaba otros horizontes, mientras que su vestido encártala se mecía por el veinte que ingresaba desde el ventanal.

Sintió su presencia y seso el movimiento, quedándose en un estado de indiferencia total.

"Sakura, falta un noche para que seas mía y tus amigos no han llegado. Espero que eso no te deprima"- Kenta se sentó a su lado, besando su frente antes de tocar las sabanas.

"En absoluto"- bisbiseo, sonriendo amargamente.

"Cenaremos esta noche en el patio, abrígate"- culmino con otro beso pero en los labios, un beso que no fue correspondido.

"Estaré lista"- respondió cuando él ya se había levantado.

Al cerrarse la puerta Sakura se permitió que una lágrima solitaria dictara su emoción reprimida y así como apareció, la borro de un manotazo.

Sus amigos vendrían, ella los esperaría.

Ella no podía permitir que termine todo así…

…

_Les gusto?_


	21. Ceremonia

_Hola!_

_Les traje el capi nuevo!_

_Bueno, si tiene algún error ortográfico me avisan..._

_Y me comprometo arreglar los otros capis para una agradable lectura…_

…

Sakura odia con todas sus fuerzas el centro del país de la Lluvia.

Sus altos edificios, el clima húmedo y la tortura psicológica de falta de vegetación, literalmente, la enardecían. Por ello cuando vivió allí se instalo hacia su periferia, con mucha vegetación y contacto con el exterior.

Kenta la había citado al "patio", pero cambio bruscamente de parecer al verla bajar por las escaleras y con una invitación –casi orden- había anunciado una visita al mejor restaurante del país.

Con la sonrisa más falsa había asentido, mientras su corazón bombeaba con trompicones, estaba muy furiosa.

Al ingresar a un ostentoso palacete, suspiro decepcionada.

Kenta aun no captaba la razón de su alejamiento.

Él es un joven apuesto, adinerado, de proporciones generosas y un corazón especial. Solo tiene un defecto…

La avaricia.

Pero no hablamos de una avaricia común, la cual todo ser humano comparte con su parecido.

No.

Es una codicia extenuante y sofocante.

Más, más, más… Cada vez más.

Se preguntaran ¿no es sueño de toda doncella este apuesto espécimen?

Pues, realmente lo es. Insistiendo claro, que todo tiene un límite.

Y él lo rebaso.

Su lengua se enredó entre los dientes, chistando con solo recordando. Su largo saco le estaba siendo despojado y debajo de ello tenia un vestido de seda albina. Oyó a Kenta suspirar y lo sintió cerca de su brazo derecho.

"Te conservas siempre exquisita"- adulo con todas las ganas, pues, realmente se sentía acalorado en ese instante.

"Espero que pienses lo mismo luego de algunos abusos"- respondió tajante, esquivan su futuro rozamiento.

"Con tu carácter, no importaría tu estado físico. Siempre me concedes nuevas sorpresas"- Sakura frunció el seño. Sabía que mentía descaradamente.

"Tengo un apetito voraz ¿Comemos?" –sin prestar mucha atención a su galantería, se desplazo hacia su mesa.

En todo momento, luego de su ligera charla impersonal, no se produjo otro sonido que no provenga de los palillos o de las tazas de té. Sakura aun no creía lo descarado que podía llegar a ser.

_Actúa como si no supiera su juego ¿Acaso me cree estúpida?_

"Sakura"- la llamo sacándola de sus cavilaciones.- "¿En que piensas?"

"En lo desdichada que soy"- su tono agrio escupió todo lo que realmente sentía.

"¿Acaso no degusta el sitio? ¿Las bebidas te parecen baratas?- pauso un momento para luego ponerse bruscamente de pie, botando todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa-"¡O quizás el vestido que luces te parece inadecuado! A ver Sakura ¡Donde eres desdichada! ¿Es mi compañía? Te molesta que te trate de enamorar… estoy arto de tus berrinches sin sentido…"

Aun después de aquel aterrador espectacular, Sakura no movió un músculo. Solo observo cada acción, meditando sus próximas palabras.

"Te saltaste la parte de que me tratas como una estúpida sin opinión. OH… ya se, también el momento en que me dirías que tu provocaste la plaga aquí"- se apoyo sobre la mesa, disfrutando la mueca de desconcierto que acomodaba.

Sakura se hincó y comenzó a caminar. Kenta sabía que esa era la señal que esperaba. Sakura quería hablar con él.

Aun así algo lo intranquilizaba.

¿Cómo se entero Sakura de sus planes?

…

"Kakashi, ¿estas seguro que esto funcionara?"- pregunto por enésima vez el Uzumaki.

"Si no lo hace, debemos recurrir a medidas extremas"

"Pero ¿Por qué el teme?"- amonesto con un berrinche- "Ese no sabe la suerte que tiene…"- susurro, tratando de evitar que se infiltre información.

"Naruto, te escucho"- mascullo con la paciencia llegando a cero- "Deja de hablar y sigue saltando, baka"

A Sasuke tampoco le daba gracia lo que debía hacer, su orgullo le dictaba que es lo correcto, así el recuperaría a su _molestia_. Sin embargo, aunque esto le sonó terriblemente tentador, obstruía ciertos campos importantes en su vida.

Renacer su clan, por ejemplo…

Era una absoluta lastima que Sakura no cumpliera los estándares, pues, si ella no le hubiera dicho eso, estaría seguro que ella es su primera opción, para no decir la única, ya que aunque quisiera la Haruno no saldría de su mente ni de su vida.

Los desajustes que más lo enervaban son otros de los motivos por el cual es movido a realizar esta misión con ímpetu, ¿otro tonto más que muere por Sakura? Bueno, si con Naruto cela, con Souta revienta, con este cometerá un homicidio. Y no es nada sencillo para él admitirse eso.

Ya que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

…

Yuki expresaba una felicidad burlona y maquiavélica. Curvaba los labios demostrando una actitud única. Alimentándose de la desdicha de la rosada, quien, yacía acostada sobre el tálamo. Negándose a preparase para la ceremonia.

"Es tu gran día, Sakura, deberías comenzar a prepararte. Falta apenas tres horas."- con sus escurridizos dedos apunto a la servidumbre, mandando a que la preparen-"Esto, aunque no lo creas. Es un sacrificio más por tu aldea"

Claro que lo sabia, ya que si no existiera ese motivo, lo más probable es que huiría sin remordimientos. Pero la encontró y debe cumplir con su palabra.

"Estas tan muda que deprimes, niña"- menciono Yuki, sentándose cerca de ella- "Kenta-san es un buen hombre. Te tendrá como una reina…"

"¿Puedes guardar silencio? ¡Solo un minuto! Eres desesperante"- grito molesta, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie.

"Tu insolencia…"

"¿Qué? ¿Mi insolencia te fastidia? considérate afortunada, ya que mi _insolencia_ tiende a divertirse contigo y creo que será uno de los primeros pedidos a mi futuro marido"- Cuando Yuki chasqueo la lengua se sintió triunfal, la víbora mordió su propia lengua.

…

El castillo- así lo considero Sakura- estaba decorado con toques sutiles y muy elegantes, debido a que la ceremonia tendría lugar en aquel hermoso y bello palacio. Es un sueño para cualquier mujer. Un novio adinerado, apuesto y que te ame, solo algo no encajaba en este juego de palabras. Ella no lo amaba.

Sintiéndose con una responsabilidad enorme sobre sus hombros, se sintió decepcionada al no encontrar a Naruto o Kakashi. Solo estaba ella, unos cuantos invitados cercanos al novio y un semi altar extremadamente soñado. Si realmente Sakura quería contraer nupcias, este seria su lugar.

Amagando una sonrisa, deslizo la puerta corrediza y deslumbro con su belleza a los invitados y a Kenta. El cual no la había visto desde el medio día.

El jūnihitoe que tenia puesto se le tornaba exagerado, pero eso no quiere decir que no se viera bien con el, a pesar de ocultar sus curvas la dejaban con un deje de emperatriz, personas que pertenecen a la mas alta elite. Camino como pudo con esos veinte kilogramos de seda que llevaba encima. Los colores atrapaban al que observaba y su peinado resaltaba su cuello, dejándolo al descubierto.

A pesar de todos los lados positivos aun no sabía como enfrentar el matrimonio. Cuando Kenta tomo su mano y la dirigió en sus puesto ella tembló de ira y resentimiento. Pero soporto. Aun tenía una débil y latente esperanza que vendrían por ella.

Dando ya todo por perdido, se resigno con un suspiro.

"Señores, esta unión no se puede llevar a cabo"- la pesada y agotada voz de Kakashi prorrumpió el recinto, intoxicando a Sakura con una alegría bien disimulada.

"¿A que se debe esta interrupción y quien es usted?"

"Su invitado"- respondió mirando a su ex alumna- "Lamento llegar tarde, Naruto, ya sabes…"

Sakura respondió con una sonrisa, asintiendo tontamente.

"¿Y porque afirmas que no podemos proseguir? Si no tienes argumentos, calla y espera que acabe la ceremonia"- Kenta se mostró furioso e imperdurable. Deseaba lastimar al que se atrevió a frenar todo por su simple llegada.

_Si Kakashi tiene una idea…_- pensó Saku entusiasta

"Sakura ya estaba comprometida, mucho antes de conocerte"

_Pero… ¿¡Con quien carajos me comprometen ahora!_

Realmente estar en su posición era terriblemente asqueroso.

"Con quien"- demando saber con súbito enojo Kenta.

"Conmigo"- prorrumpió la voz de Sasuke por todo el recinto, provocando que Kenta lo observase por primera vez y enfrentaran sus miradas en un duelo a muerte.

…

_¿Les gusto?_


	22. Comienza el desquite

_Hola!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que súper.. Aquí les dejo el capi, espero que les guste, y también decirles que empiezo otro fic, se llama "Antitesis", para que pasen y lean XD.__Tal ves el comienzo del mismo le suene ilógico pero con los capis siguientes se entenderá mejor._

_Bueno promocionarme no es bueno, así que ya los dejo leer…_

…

"Esto es una…"

"Sakura"- la acallo Sasuke, meneando la cabeza a los lados y haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñan en un tono rosagante.- "Lamento la demora, _cariño_. No sabia que este _problema_ aun estaba vigente"

Sakura denotaba mucha fuerza aplicada a las palabras.

A Sasuke, aunque para los demás parezca lo contrario, le costaba adoptar ese papel y ella lo notaba… Y lo disfrutaba.

Observo luego a Kenta, frunciendo el cejo y removiéndose inquieto. Y en definitiva ese apretón en su mano le aseguraba que no se podía mover de su sitio.

"Creen que soy estúpido, he investigado a mi novia e incluso ella nunca te ha mencionado ¿acaso es una ironía?"- analizo Kenta, afirmando su agarre, ciñendo a Sakura a su cintura.

"Suéltame"- esbozo Sakura separándolo de si- "y tú"- se dirigió a Sasuke- "¿Por qué tardaste tanto, imbesil?"- soltó mordaz, provocando la sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes.

La mirada del Uchiha brillaba de ira, y ella leía perfectamente en sus ojos algo como: _No te pases, Haruno_. Pero ignorando su advertencia, prosiguió.

"Kenta, sabrás que en este momento me encuentro… insegura. No podemos culminar con esto. Y si, se que no sabias pero estoy comprometida con este… tipo. Por eso no te correspondí cuando nos vimos"- Kenta asentía, vigoroso.

Ya que él sospechaba que quería decir que aun lo amaba y que ese tipo intervenía.

"Vámonos"- concluyo Sasuke, dando todo por dado y reventando dentro. Su orgullo tenía un tope de resistencia.

"No saldrán del recinto"- informo con una sonrisa el nuevo anfitrión- "Ya que imagino que no todo es tan sencillo"- tomo a Sakura por la cintura y le estampo un beso.

Sasuke iba a saltar sobre él, pero Kakashi lo detuvo, mostrándole que estaban en desventaja.

Sakura sin embargo, lo aparto de golpe, pero no le dijo nada. Solo busco los ojos negros que siempre le atraían y sonrío feliz por su reacción.

_Se que lo que realizare esta mal… pero mi __**desquite**__ comienza ahora Uchiha._

"Me cambiare, espero que hablen como caballeros"- anuncio Sakura, moviéndose con lentitud hacia la puerta corrediza y desapareciendo detrás de ella.

…

"¡Yo quiero ver a Sakura `ttebayo!"- exclamo escondido entre la comisura del alto edificio.

"Naruto, cállate"- esbozo Sai, esperando la señal de Kakashi.

"Maldito teme, es un idiota. Además, ¿porque no fuiste tu quien seria su ficticio prometido?"- resentido, mostró a Sai su dedo acusatorio.

"El pertenece a un clan prestigioso y extinto. Deberá aceptar inmediatamente el lazo. Ya que Konoha necesita esta unión. El señor eso solo deberá aceptar, no hay de otra"

"Sai, ¿conoces a Sakura?"- murmuro Naruto- "Ella aprovechara esto y si la conozco como lo hago. Estoy seguro que utilizara esto a su favor…"

"No entiendo"

"¿Sabes porque Sakura vino en este país?"

"No"

"Digamos, que Sasuke tiene que ver… y mucho"- comenzó así, contándole grandes rasgos de la historia.

…

"Así que aquí estamos, esperando por la novia"- concluyo Kakashi, en una explicación ficticia, en el cual describía un compromiso de niñez, entre Sasuke y Sakura.

"Eso quiere decir, que depende de Sakura"- respondió con una sonrisa divertida el joven, quien maquinaba una manera para quedarse con Sakura.

"Si"- Kakashi sabia que esta parte del plan tenia una leve deficiencia, ya que al final dependían de Sakura.-"Sakura es conciente de que puede aceptar o no, y que si en el hipotético caso que no acepte. Deberá vivir como una traidora"- esbozo conciente de que su ex alumna no lo escuchaba.

"Le propongo algo, Uchiha"- Kenta de dirigió a Sasuke, quien había estado prestando atención a todo- "permanece una semana, aquí, conmigo y Sakura. Ya que te reto conquistarla"

Sasuke cuadro su vista, y Kakashi chisto impresionado. Ese tipo, estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo.

"No veo la razón, ella es mi prometida y partiremos cuando nos digne con su presencia"- al Uchiha ya no le gustaba jugar al galante, pero debía seguir con esto.

"No creas"- menciono aireado Kenta-"Sakura es una caja de sorpresas y algo me dice que deberás aceptar mi trato, incluso te dejare cambiar las condiciones que te diré"

Sasuke estaba arto, no le agradaba la altanería de este sujeto.

"Acepta, Sasuke"- susurro su maestro- "Además, no se te hace familiar su comportamiento, me recuerda a alguien…"- Sasuke chasqueo su lengua, ya apunto de activar su Sharingan.

"Di las condiciones"- con su voz gruesa, se noto su estado exaltado.

"Cada uno podrá pasar seis horas diarias con ella, pero mientras uno este con Sakura, el otro deberá esperar paciente su turno… de cortejarla. Solo durante una semana, luego ella puede escoger. Si a ti o a mí"- espero contradicciones, pero el morocho asintió no tan gustoso.

"Solo hay algo"- se adelanto a pedir- "Estas en tu terreno, tienes la de ganar. Elijamos un lugar neutro. Como el país de la Hierba"- Sasuke muequeo al ver su rostro perplejo y Kakashi alabo su inteligencia. Ya que tenía razón en ese ámbito.

"Bien"- repuso a regañadientes-"Empezara después de establecernos allí, y durara siete días. Ni más, ni menos. Debe ser exacto.

"Claro"

"Y sin intervenciones ajenas"

"Lo mismo digo, debe ser una regla aplicada a los dos"

Kenta ya saboreaba la victoria, Sasuke es un tipo versátil, pero algo frío. Por lo que se percato.

"Y bien chicos, no se mataron. Es un alivio"- Sakura llegaba vestida como Ninja.

"Sakura"- llamo su maestro-"Sasuke y Kenta te cortejaran por una semana, y decidirás con quien quedarte. Y para eso, viajaras al país de la Hierba. Junto a Sasuke y Kenta"- abrevio Kakashi, dando la noticia rapidamente.

A Sakura se desencajo la quijada, la estaban tratando como un trofeo.

Oh no… realmente no la conocían.

"¿Eso es cierto?"- enfureció luego de verlos asentir-"Pues, verán como lo hacen, pero yo me largo de aquí. ¡No puedo permitir que me traten como una cosa!"- exclamo agitada, renuente a cualquier nuevo pedido.

"Pero, Sakura, cerezo; debes entender nuestra postura. Yo no puedo dejarte y el tampoco quiere. Debes decidirte y se que ahora mismo no escogerás a alguien"

Y en eso tenia razón Kenta, ¿pero es necesario esto? Analizando lo mejor… talvez seria una oportunidad única.

Que rece Sasuke, ya que Sakura tomara esta oportunidad para desquitarse totalmente de él.

"Esta bien, Acepto"- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, el cual solo Kakashi noto y en ese instante rogó por los dos muchachos.

Les tenía una profunda compasión…

…

_¿Les gusto?_

_Se que fue algo corto, pero no quería dejar sin actualizar…_

_Besos…_


	23. Sueño erotico

_Hola, estoy respondiendo una duda… creo que de tantas cosas que sucedió se perdió la verdadera intención de Sakura y para sacar dudas respondo este review de Andisa!_

_El porque Sakura se quieres vengar radica desde el primer capi. Sus intenciones—desde el inicio— eran aplastar el orgullo Uchiha y vengarse por sus "humillaciones" e intentos de asesinatos XD. Pero al perder la memoria, se borra esa finalidad, el cual, Yuki se encarga de hacer cumplir— de una manera, poco ortodoxa y conveniente— pues ese es su papel. Solo que no contaba con que la Kunoichi recuperase la memoria, aunque su miedo solo era que ella caiga rendida a su amor de infancia. Cosa que no sucedió si recuerdas… Para simplificar. Entre misiones, verdades y mentiras, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de llevar acabo su verdadera intención. Y ahora, que la oportunidad cae del cielo y el karma esta de su lado, no dejara pasar la oportunidad…_

_Y lo que dijeron del compromiso, pues, es una estrategia, el cual tuvieron que hacer artificios y habrá una que otra sorpresa en ese tema… Pero ojo, es solamente para salvar a Saku…__**de Kenta**__. Y lo de Sai y Naruto… creo que este capi lo responderá...jeje._

_Si tienen dudas o preguntas, no duden en teclear… me encanta estas opiniones y me hacen mejorar… es que aveces me emociono y paso unos detalles importantes…_

_Nada más que agradecer a Andisa y espero saciar su curiosidad…como las de las demás._

_Ya las dejo leer…_

…

La mirada de soslayo que Kakashi moldeaba es fría, petrificante y daba miedo.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha no se sentía intimidado ni nada, solo faltaba ese algo que debía recibir de su maestro y no lo obtuvo.

Al contrario, lo miro con una infinita piedad que hizo que chasqueara la lengua molesto. No quería que sintieran lastima de él. Además, ¡es estúpido!, solo debía estar una semana intentando mantener a Sakura el menor tiempo posible con el tipo ese y asunto solucionado.

Pero Kakashi… ¡diablos!, Kakashi le daba mala espina, como preestableciendo una mala racho o suerte. Camino hasta Sakura, susurrando algo imperceptible e inaudible. Tal vez unas palabras de aliento, se auto-convenció Sasuke.

Al separarse, sonrío como normalmente lo hacia e iba hacia la salida del recinto.

Sasuke, sopesando todo este cuadro. Arqueo una ceja al notar un papel doblado, el cual su ex sensei le tendía sonriendo, lo sostuvo dudando, pero no se le noto ni un apéndice de emoción, cuando habían quedado solo los tres jóvenes. Una batalla de miradas volvió a concurrir el sitio.

_Estos hombres son inmaduros-_ pensó la rosada, volteando en busca de sus pertenencias.

"Iremos cada uno al país de la hierba, solos"- mascullo Sasuke, ya estando asolas- "Creo que seria lo mas justo y el que gane obviamente volverá con Sakura"

Él estaba siendo equitativo, desde lo hondo y aunque no admitiera ni así mismo, sabia que prefiere jugar y ganar limpio. Nada de trampas en el camino.

"Si, parece prudente"- concordó a su pesar Kenta-"Nos encontraremos en la entrada del país y decidiremos allí donde dormir"

Kenta ya había mandado traer todo su equipaje, no viajaba liviano, unos dos baúles serian su carga.

Sasuke, sin embargo, solo traía un bolso con los objetos necesarios para sobrevivir y claro esta, dinero. Para el son las únicas cosas que necesitaría.

Sakua volvió a ellos con una mochila sobre el hombro. Comparando mentalmente lo diferentes pueden ser los hombres atractivos.

Y aunque no lo crean ese pensamiento nublo sus sentidos por un momento y se vio acorralada por ambos hombres haciéndola gemir. Sacudió la cabeza a los lados, ¡si que es pervertida! Más aun con las palabras de su sensei ¿Quién no se pondría así?.

Reacciono y piso tierra, ambos la observaban algo extrañados y ella levando la cabeza, iniciando la caminata.

"¿Qué no vienen?"- mascullo al sentir que salía sola- "Esperan una tarjeta o algún aviso especial"

"Iras sola"- ambos se sorprendieron, ya que entonaron la misma oración, al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, los momentos de broma deben acabar"- farfullo irritada-"¿Cómo es eso?¿Acaso no deben…

"Si debemos"- respondió Kenta-"Pero entiende, un viaje seria exasperante para ambos tener que estar cerca y más aun con tú presencia"

"¿Y no harán eso durante la semana?"- todo le sonaba tonto y burdo- "Préstenme atención, pretenden hacer algo y competir entre los dos y no quieren ir juntos, durante unas seis horas de viaje, por temor a tener encuentronazos.

"Algo así…"

"Demando que los dos me acompañen"- dijo sonriente. Se quería divertir desde el comienzo.

"Sakura, no seas caprichosa"- hablo Sasuke, ella sabia lo rápido que su paciencia vencía- "Ni molesta"

Oh, no. Sasuke callado hubiera conseguido cualquier cosa, pero esa ultima frase rabio a la pelirrosa.

"No hay capricho alguno. Si quieren competir y yo seré la manzana de la discordia"- insinúo sarcástica y rodando los ojos- "lo menos que merezco es que cumplan mis pequeñas e insignificantes demandas".

"Pero…"- Kenta callo por la mirada de Sakura.

"Además… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?"

Sasuke solo dejo que sus pies lo guiaran, sabia que nada bueno surgiría de tanta confianza.

…

"Naruto"

"Sep"- durante el camino a Konoha, Sai aun quería preguntar ciertas cosas.

"Kakashi ya lo sabe"- el aludido giro, no sabia de que hablaban.

"Claro, él y yo fuimos los primeros en enterarnos"- Kakashi miraba feo a Naruto, ese tonto ya abrió la boca…

"Naruto"- llamo el peliblanco

"No te preocupes, él guardara el secreto"

"Y ¿como se enteraron?"- volvió a indagar Sai.

"Sucede que…"

"Cállate, Naruto"- voceo demandante Kakashi, digamos que no es agradable para el recordar ese momento.

"Pero, el ya lo sabe. Como nos enteramos es solo…"

"¡Que calles!"- iracundo avanzó unos metros de ellos, muy molesto.

"Naruto, dime cuando él este lo suficientemente lejos"- el rubio asintió divertido.

Pobre Kakashi, había cosas que solo le sucedían a él.

…

Mierda.

Cuando ella decidió esa absurda idea, no pensó con claridad, más bien pensaba en joderle a ambos. Pero acabo jodiendose ella, todo por su grañidísima bocota.

Estaban en un carruaje, ya que el señorito Kenta no podía ir a pie de tanta valija. Así que, con alegría – en ese momento ya que tenia fatiga, no quiso caminar- se ubico dentro de ese cubículo.

Ambos la ayudaron a subir, cosa que le molesto de sobre manera ¡Kami! Había una delgada línea entre ser caballeroso y ser adulador.

"Puedo sola"- le había dicho en ese momento a ambos.

Al subirse, noto que había espacio suficiente como para los tres, nada más que uno de ellos debía ir solo.

Y allí comenzó todo.

Sakura se acomodo en uno de los bancos de madera, esperando a que subiesen Sasuke y Kenta, unos segundos después, ambos los abordaron pero de lados opuestos.

Sentándose alado suyo.

La hacían puré y se tornaba púrpura ¡si que son animales! Trato de salirse del medio, pero dos manos fuertes y poderosas la detuvieron. Ellos no querían que ella se moviese.

"Me aplastan"- susurro débilmente.

"…"

"No entienden español. Me asfixio"-utilizando su fuerza, se removió y logro salir de entre ellos, sin mucha suerte.

Ya que se golpeo contra el techo del carro.

"¡Carajo!"- se sobaba constantemente la zona dañada y se acomodo sobre el otro lado. Sasuke y Kenta quisieron auxiliarla, pero ella les brindo una mirada que les amenazaba de muerte si se movían.

Trato de recomponerse, ya que será un largo viaje…

"Córrete Sasuke"- Sakura levanto la vista, Kenta evitaba cualquier rose con Sasuke.

"Hmp"- y… a Sasuke todo le daba igual.

Evitaban rozarse, ya que estaban alado del otro y al ser hombres, se sentaban salvajemente con las piernas separadas.

Observándolos detenidamente, Sakura empezó a maquinar ciertas ideas. Que le llevaban a una y luego a otra cosa.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, se sentía cansada y no creía que ellos se mataran… por ahora.

…

"Sasuke"- susurro al sentir como una mano se deslizaba sobre su piel, provocándole piel de gallina.

"Sakura"- mascullo la voz ronca y grave.

"¿Kenta?"- busco a la voz, y se percato que el sujeto estaba en su costado derecho.

"Mírame Sakura"- Sasuke movió delicadamente su rostro hasta el, por lo que se percato que él estaba frente a ella, Sasuke imposto sus suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Ella coloco ambas manos en el borde de su prenda superior, apegándolo más a si. Mientras sentía como su blusa se deslizaba a un costado y dejaban desnudo su hombro, unos besos húmedos en esa zona la excitaron más, Kenta estaba actuando de manera deliciosa y Sasuke solo se enfrascaba en deleitar su boca.

Gimió cuando Sasuke se despego de ella e iba a tomar sus senos. Kenta se encargaba de su retaguardia, tocando y recorriendo cada sendero de sus curvas.

Kenta comenzó a estimular sobre su prenda la vagina y Sasuke hacia lo mismo pero con sus pechos. Iba a gritar, perder la cordura. Demasiado placer departe de ambos.

"Sakura"- llamo Kenta.

"Sakura"- oyó hablar esta vez a Sasuke

"¡Sakura!"

Despertó perlada en sudor, todo estaba oscuro. Solo pudo divisar los ojos de ambos chicos. Le dieron una linterna, evitando todo contacto con su persona, lo que la extraño de sobre manera.

"¿Llegamos?"-pregunto saliendo del cubículo. No había calculado cuanto había dormido.

"Si"- respondió Kenta, el cual estaba muy extraño.

Alumbro a su rostro y noto un leve color carmín cubriendo sus cachetes. Repitió la acción con Sasuke y se encontró con una mueca seria pero con las mismas características.

_¿Qué diablos paso?_

"Debemos buscar un hotel hospedarnos y mañana iniciaremos todo"- Sasuke camino hacia la luz, es decir, hacia la entrada al país de la Hierba.

Sakura tomo sus pertenencias y camino a la misma dirección, mientras Kenta tomaba sus propios equipajes. Por suerte estaba solo a unos kilómetros.

_¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? ¡me ignoran!_

Aun no tenia idea del porque estos dos actuaban así. Trato de restarle importancia, tal vez solo sea cosas de ellos.

…

Encontraron un barrio donde descansar y pasar la noche, Sai y Naruto estaban conversando en unos de los restaurantes. Increíblemente Sai se partía de la risa. No imaginaba en ese tipo de situaciones a Kakashi.

"No me estas cargando, Naruto"- mascullo entre risas. Mientras el rubio solo sonreía.

"No, Tsunade-sama tiende a perder los estribos cuando toma"

"¡Y que perdida!"- y volvió a carcajearse.

Kakashi los observaba desde lejos, maldita sea. Naruto se pasaba de bocón. Entendía que no es un tema muy importante… pero se sabe que ella no lo hacia con intención.

Además, que Tsunade casi se le haya desnudado enfrente no quiere decir que…

Mejor dejaba de pensar en ello.

Debía invertir su tiempo en una nota mental:

Si buscas información Tsunade debe estar muy ebria. Pero eso, puede llevar a momentos incómodos.

Kakashi suspiro, todo estaría bien si Naruto no hubiera visto eso.

…

Despus de encontrar un lugar donde reposar, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. La actitud departe de ambos chicos se le torno ridícula. Pensaba que puede ser lo que los tendrían así y no pudo llegar a nada concreto.

En la recepción, silencio.

En la cena, el mismo y denso silencio…

Y exploto.

Justo delante de sus narices.

"¿Qué mierda sucede?"- demando saber, Kenta abrió la boca pero luego la cerro. Y Sasuke simplemente gruño.

"Chicos, no bromeo"- y como una sentencia de suerte. Kenta hablo.

"Ronroneaste"- Sakura no comprendió- "Mas explícitamente, gemiste nuestros nombres durante todo el viaje"

Sakura estaba de todas las maneras posibles. Es tal vez es el único momento mas embarazoso de su vida.

"Yo…yo"- y huyo. Encerrándose en su habitación.

Sabia que terminaría jodiendose ella misma.

…

_Ya saben, algún error y me avisan…_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Bay!_


	24. Inmaduros

_Me van a matar!_

_Si actualizo algo lento, pero es por que tengo otros dos fic más que debo actualizar._

_Lo siento tanto._

_Y cuando les de esta noticia si me mataran…en serio._

_Este capi… es algo así como un relleno…_

_Espero que igual les guste!_

…

_Sasuke:_

_¡Hola Teme! no esperabas que te escriba ¿no? Pero necesitas ayuda. Mierda, ya estas frunciendo el cejo ¿verdad?, Sasuke, solo lee. Se que ya estas apunto de tirar el papel. No lo hagas. Eso es…tranquilo, bien la razón de que te escriba es simple: seduce a Sakura con sentimientos, no permitas que te domine y reacciona, porque o si no te hará puré. Tus sentimientos son notables y desesperantes. Acepta que la quieres, pues ella, te jodera si no lo haces._

_Creo que la vieja hablaba enserio cuando dijo que te expulsaría de Konoha si no traías a Sakura-chan de vuelta, ya sabes ella te culpa. Rómpete una pierna… o quizás dos, la suerte es algo que necesitaras._

_¡Casi lo olvido!_

_Cabrón, no perviertas más a Saku, te matare si me entero que te la volviste a coger solo por calentón. Deja de ser un hijo de puta una vez en tu vida y aprovecha la oportunidad que te da el destino._

_Pd: Yo, futuro Hokage, juro romperte el culo cuando arribes Konoha. Ya se que fuiste tú el que boto mi ramen Xpress al río ¡me la pagaras _`ttebayo!

Sasuke arrugo el pedazo de papel, botándolo con el rostro retraído. Ya sabía que significo esa sonrisa burlona de Kakashi cuando se le entrego ese papelito antes de irse. Lo había leído antes.

Después de desahogarse, rompiendo en infinitos trozos aquel objeto. Muequeo una sonrisa tétrica, recordó con ganas cuando lanzo los diez botes de ramen a la corriente, se sentía bien. El dobe había pagado solo un poco por las palabras tan estúpidas que le había escrito.

¿Quién se ha creído?

Además, Sakura vendrá con él… o si de eso, él se encargaría.

— Sasuke— ignoro deliberadamente el llamado através de la puerta, pues no estaba de humor— Pendejo del… ¿puedes abrir Sasuke? Créeme que no es agradable para mi tener que ser yo el que te de esta noticia…

Cerro los ojos y contó mentalmente, solicitaba paciencia a cualquier tipo de deidad que escuchase su muda petición, ¡rayos!, él era Sasuke Uchiha.

Detestaba que le jodieran, así que opto por seguir ignorándolo.

Lo golpes habían cesado, Sasuke se pregunto si por hoy ya tendría suficiente, ya que era una boludes tras otra. Posicionándose para meditar lo que seria mañana, escucho algo embistiéndose contra la puerta, derribándola.

Abrió los ojos y ni siquiera se inmuto, no se sorprendió por el golpe, al contrario, esperaba que el idiota de Kenta hiciese algo como eso… algo estúpido.

— ¿Sordo o Imbesil?— siseo Kenta, masajeándose el hombro derecho.

— No estoy de humor, describirte se torno predecible— Kenta al notar sus palabras invertidas hacia él, quiso saltar sobre Sasuke. Pero se contuvo.

— Como te detesto.

— El sentimiento es compartido.

Un mutismo cómodo para Sasuke se había formado ¿Qué no tenia algo que decirle Kenta?

— Dime algo, Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que haz echo a Sakura para que te odie con tanto galgo, al punto de borrarte de su memoria?— hablo de repente, anonadando a Sasuke.

—…— Sasuke se quedo mudo, su rostro denotaba ira y decepción ¿enserio eso había echo eso la pelirrosa? ¿Para olvidarlo?

— Duele ¿no?— comento segundos después Kenta— Pues, si no lo sabias, Sakura sufrió tanto por tu persona que prefirió omitir sus mejores recuerdos, con el equipo siete, con Naruto, Kakashi y los recuerdos más insoportables… los tuyos.

Sasuke se había puesto de pie, y apretaba con dureza sus dedos contra su palma. Contenía su ira, pero de apoco iba captando todo. Kenta tenia razón ¿Por qué motivo a Sakura se le borro la memoria? No fue coincidencia que ella pudo liberarse de ese jutsu, ella lo sabía.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron, todo cobraba sentido, Sakura no se borraría la memoria por poder, ella no es como él, tampoco había otro motivo que tenga fuerte peso. ¿La obligaron? Imposible, ella conocía el método para recuperar su memoria. Además, la carta de Naruto concordaba, Tsunade sabia el motivo por el cual Sakura se alejo, por eso lo culpa.

Todo cobraba sentido y se decepciono.

No por la decisiones de Sakura, más bien de él mismo.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar cual fue el margen de sus daños, tanto físicos como emocionales. Nunca pensó en otra persona, salvo que tuvieran que ver con alguna venganza. Nunca.

Jamás.

Y este no es un buen momento para comenzar.

— No— barboto Sasuke— No duele, Kenta— este arrugo la nariz y espero—Es peor que eso…

Kenta se sorprendió por sus palabras, imaginaba que él le respondería con sarcasmo y un puñetazo en el rostro, pero no lo hizo.

— Y sabes lo que si duele, es que precisamente tú seas el que me diga esto.

— ¿Yo?— dubitativo, frunció los labios.

— Si, el mismo idiota que por dinero y poder casi asesina a un pueblo entero. El mismo hombre que por avaricia casi mata a su "amada" por interferir en sus planes y no seguir ordenes. Pero te dejo, no la mataste por que ella huyo y la perseguiste. La encontraste y la obligaste a comprometerse. Ella no se negó, el pueblo corría aun peligro, como siempre se sacrifica… pero hallo la cura y volvió a mí, como siempre tuvo que ser.

— Eres tan egocéntrico Sasuke ¿no? Imaginas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor. Permíteme bajarte de tu pedestal— Se acerco a él, tomándolo del borde de su ropa— Sakura me amaba, ella se enamoro de mi ¿no te dijo con quien perdió la virginidad? ¿No? Pues fui yo, luego siguieron uno o dos, pero los extermine. ¿Sabes porque siguieron esos? Porque la había engañado y ella, fría como mármol, solo cogió con esos… para darme celos ¿te imaginas la magnitud de su amor ¡me quiso dar celos!

Sasuke no salía del transe ¿en eso se había convertido _su_ Sakura? Una mujer despiadada, calculadora y egocéntrica.

_¿Te suena familiar?_- pensó su voz interna sarcásticamente.

Pero debía recordarse que Sakura había perdido la memoria, ella no sabia de su existencia… pero tampoco era como si fuesen algo.

_En ese entonces_.

Sasuke blandió las manos, apartándolo. No quería que el lo siguiera tocando.

— ¿Estas seguro? No creo que quiso darte celos— soberbio continuo— Ya que deberías saber, cuando pasamos juntos, ¡Kami! es toda una salvaje. No podía soportar ni llegar en algún pueblo. Porque cuando apenas tuvimos un rato a solas, la cogí con ganas, en medio del bosque y ¿sabes que hacia? Me suplicaba, me decía que es mía y únicamente mía. Y, como buen amante, la cogía con más ánimo.

— ¡No te refieras a ella como una zorra! ¡Tu la seducías! Ella jamás tendría relaciones con el hombre que le destrozo el alma.

— Tienes razón, por eso, cuando supo que la buscabas. Huyo de ti.

…

— ¿Qué es eso?— Sakura se encontraba fuera del hotel, había decidido pasearse y respirar aire puro.

Ya que después de su bochornosa actuación, no pensaba verle los rostros a ambos, seria uN suicidio premeditado. Pero se sorprendió cuando unos quejidos se oían hasta allí, y curiosamente provenían del hotel.

Escucho con mas recato y siguió el sonido, oía puñetazos impostando sobre piel y cosas quebrándose.

— ¡Es el cuarto de Sasuke!— y penetro dentro, encontrándose con un cuadro nada agradable.

Sasuke y Kenta se forcejeaban, el Uchiha sostenía la cabeza de Kenta mientras este le propinaba puños en el estomago.

— ¡Sepárense, parecen niños!— intento acercarse, pero la velocidad en que cambiaban de lugar solo le advirtió que cualquier intento seria vano.

— Si que son… Relájate Sakura. Se cansaran de jugar este juego tan patético— Sakura hablaba sola, esperando que la lucha terminase cuando la vieran.

Sucedió todo lo contrario.

Apenas la visualizaron, sus ojos se encendieron. El odio que se dedicaron fue tan profundo que Sakura sintió la energía maligna entre ellos.

Arta que la ignoren- como sabrán, Saklura odia esto más que otra cosa- salio del lugar.

— ¡Mátense si quieren! ¡Estoy cansada de ustedes!— y ese clamor solo fue escuchado por la recepcionista. Quien la miraba extrañada.

…

Es una bonita mañana, los pajarillos cantaban y las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás del suave viento, Sakura ya estaba despierta y recorría los alrededores. Había personas amigables, le sonreían con carisma y ella se enterneció, ya que recordó a su país: Konoha. El solo pensar en eso le rememoraba que por culpa de dos idiotas debía estar allí, no en su casa, como es lo debido.

Llego al hospedaje, camino a su cuarto y suspiro. Por lo menos tendría este día libre, ya que ayer sus "pretendientes" que luchaban por su "amor" estaban en cama, con el cuerpo lastimado y amoretonado. Y claro que ella no les curaría ¡Ja!. Ella aprovecharía esto para restarle un día y, de paso, hacerles pagar por sus acciones.

¿Creían que ella les tendría que soportar sus babosadas?

Para sus malas suertes, estaban muy errados.

…

_Bueno, he de admitir que me salio algo ¿raro?, sip, lo leía, montones de veces y me pareció muy extraño el capi._

_No me pregunten porque, ya que no tengo la menor idea…_

_Pero si les gusto yo ya me doy por bien servida…_

_Nos leemos..!_


	25. Pd: Te amo Primera parte

_Hola Niñas_

_Tiempo ¿no?_

_Bueno, les quiero decir que estamos cerca del final….redoble de tambores…._

_Lo que significa que las extrañare y espero que sea mutuo…!_

_Bueno, acotar que si encuentras errores será obvio, lo he escrito en tres horas y borraba y reacia muchas veces, así que no tuve tiempo de controlarlo ni nada… Igual me avisan, para cambiar y corregir las fallas rápidamente._

_Advertencia: Naruto no es mío ¿Por qué advierto después de todo este tiempo? Es obvio XD_

_Disfruten la lectura…_

_..._

"Sakura, querida. ¿Deseas algo más?" Kenta alzó el brazo lo suficientemente algo como para que, con respecto a la decisión de Sakura, llamase al servicio del mozo.

"Gracias, estoy bien"- bajo el brazo y sonrío abiertamente.

"Creo que esta a sido una idea fabulosa"- comento, galantemente- "Ya sabes, el que hayas distribuido así los tiempos. Yo un día y otro Sasuke. Es más tranquilizante".

Ella amago una sonrisa, tratando de ser justa. El hecho de querer hacer sufrir a Sasuke es más que entendible, pero sabia que al final se quedaría con él- mas que nada por que incluía su libertad- pero Kenta demostraba que el seria capaz de todo por ella, incluso le pidió perdón en infinitas ocasiones- de esta cena, por supuesto- por lo que le hizo y sin dramatizar.

Sakura analizaba, talvez él la dejaría visitar a sus amigo, como promete, si se queda con el. Los lujos y su incondicional amor nunca terminaran. Alego además terminar con sus raros y costosos experimentos, anunciando que la vida seria más vacía sin ella, que sin el poder total.

Y por eso estaba dudando.

No creía que Sasuke hiciese ese tipo de sacrificios, no por ella.

"Estaban enloqueciendo"- pico con los palillos un trozo de pescado asado y la llevo a los labios.

"¡Pero quien no enloquecería por ti, Sakura!"-ella sonrío y él consumió también un trozo de comida.

"Además, me parece más sutil y normal el tener citas"- concluyo, bebiendo un poco de sake, ya que el pescado estaba un poco seco.

"Y ¿Cómo te fue en Konoha? ¿Disfrutaste algún espacio con amigos?"-cambio drásticamente la conversación, para evitar alguna desavenencia.

"Si, pero como recuerdas. No era totalmente yo, creo que refrenaba mis impulsos".

"Oh, claro…"

"Por eso, Kenta. Creo que te estas equivocando conmigo. Con este amor febril que te hace estúpido"- Sakura sabia que debía advertirlo, por si ella decidía quedarse con él-" Tú conocías mi lado cuerdo, oscuro y estable. Pero soy humana y créeme, al ser totalmente yo… no soy perfecta".

"¿Y acaso alguien lo es?"- acoto, sonriéndole-"Yo soy un monstruo y lo admito, pero, cambiar es solo un precio insignificante si debo estar contigo. ¿Te das cuenta que te amo tanto?"

"Kenta…"

"Déjame terminar, en la pelea con Sasuke el abrió mis ojos"- Sakura enarco una ceja-. "No de manera directa. Él había mencionado porque huías de mí, y concluí que mi avaricia me ciega en momentos. Pero te amo, Sakura, por eso estoy aquí, dispuesto a todo. Incluso enfrentarme a un humor de perro, constante cambios de humor y gusto por los sabores fuertes"- apunto quitándole una risa a Sakura, quien unto otro pedazo de pescado en wasabi.

La conversación agradable le cayó bien a Sakura, nada de tenciones en misiones, nada de stress. Especialmente nada de Sasuke…

La noche lleno a su cúspide, y Sakura anuncio que debían ir al hospedaje.

Él, al llegar, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su dormitorio.

Se negó.

Dando por terminado el cortejo de la noche.

…

Trato de aplanar su melena, pues, habían tocado su puerta muy temprano y estaba tan somnolienta que no pensó en verse al espejo antes de salir a ver quien la molestaba a esas horas.

Frunció el cejo al abrir la puerta ¿Por qué la fastidian a ella sino se quedaban? Pero antes de cerrar la puerta figuro en la base del mismo un sobre, blanco, inmaculado y con una caligrafía pulida y bien trazada. Al reconocerla se hincó rápidamente y miro a los costados.

No se topo con nada.

Entro de vuelta a su habitación, sigilosamente y enredándose sus sabanas, encendiendo la luz de su chacra, no quería que notasen que ya estaba despierta.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, pues necesitaba aire puro para leer aquella carta.

Había reconocido de inmediato la letra de Sasuke - _¿talvez se dio por vencido?_- Este simple pensamiento le dolió, así que antes de hacerse ideas, rompió el sobre y desdoblo el pergamino de suave textura y color blanco.

_Sakura Haruno:_

_Voy a sincerarme desde el principio, me conoces desde la infancia y aunque hayamos estado separados un tiempo apreciable te he recomunicar que algunos caracteres míos siguen puros e intactos, sino me doy a entender, me refiero a mi incapacidad de explayarme con palabras. Pero he descubierto algo insólito para mi, y bueno para ambos. _

_Escribir es una manera más factible de "comunicar" lo que siento, pienso y creo. Y desde ahora, durante los tres días que me queda. Nos comunicaremos de esta manera._

Sakura pauso un momento, frunciendo el cejo ¿Cómo que se comunicaran de esa manera? ¿Pensaba no hablarle mientras se veían?

_Aunque te suene extraño y muy repentino, me he pasado escribiéndote, tengo tanto que contar y tan poco tiempo, por eso, iré al grano de la situación._

_Te llegaran cartas durante el día, cada uno tienen un significado especial para mi y espero que el sentimiento sea reciproco._

_Ahora: se que estarás molesta, y lo siento, realmente no busco que te enfurezcas, al contrario, planeo acercarnos más a medida transcurra el tiempo, si me lo permites…_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Pd: Ve por favor al centro de la ciudad, hallaras un parque. Creo que te caería bien un descaso; vístete cómoda._

Sakura doblo de vuelta el papel y la apego a su pecho. Observo atreves de la ventana el crepúsculo, se maravilló unos segundos, dispuesta luego para bañarse y salir temprano.

Haría caso a Sasuke.

Estaba caminando por la ruta empedrada, se dio ciertos gustos, como entrar en tiendas, fisgonear en la librería y comer un trozo de pastel como desayuno.

¿Hace cuanto se dedicaba un tiempo para si?

No recordaba un día en específico, pero agradeció a Sasuke en silencio y estando sonriente, aunque le hubiera agradado estar con él para aclarar sus sentimientos. Este pequeño acto de libertad le dio a entender porque siempre tendría la delantera.

A diferencia de Kenta, él nunca decía nada. Simplemente, actuaba.

Decidió que era tiempo de ir al parque, siendo las diez de la mañana el sol casi alumbraba con toda su potencia y agradeció llevar un ligero vestido de algodón, el cual, además de fresco, la dejaba muy aniñada a pesar de su estructura.

Tomo asiento en una banca, el cual estaba con sombra, proporcionada por el gran árbol de alcanforero, que por su tamaño, Sakura dedujo muchos años al hermoso árbol.

Sakura se regocijo al darse cuenta que tipo de planta era esa, una muy especial para ella, tenia bastantes propiedades curativas, y siempre quiso estudiar uno, observo sus frutos globulosos carmesí , y quiso levantarse y tomar uno, pero imagino la voz de Sasuke, dependiéndola por pensar en trabajo cuando bien podía seguir en su descanso.

Se sereno y tomo asiento, cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundo.

Relajo los músculos, hasta parecía vencida por el sueño, pero antes de conseguir ese estado sintió como jalaban su vestido, abrió lentamente sus orbes jades y encontró a un niño de cinco a seis años aproximadamente tendiéndole un sobre crema, Sakura la tomo sonriendo, pero antes que pudiera decirle algo al niño, preguntarle donde esta el sujeto quien le dio ese objeto, el corrió hacia la falda de su madre, quien la observaba aprensiva.

Sabiendo que la señora no le diría nada, Sakura solo abrió con prisa y ganas de saber que decía Sasuke o mejor dicho que escribia…

_Sakura:_

_¿Te gusta el lugar? Espero que si, lo escogí pensando en ti, en como te sentirías. Y pensar como calculas tu no es tan difícil… por lo que percate, ya que en contra de todo pronostico, yo sentí cierta atracción irracional por el lugar e imagina que esa conexión estaría en el mismo nivel._

_¿Aun te parece raro que te escriba, verdad? Pues te advierto que me sucede lo mismo, una sensación extraña me recorre, no se como puedo enfatizar tantas cosas tomando un poco de tinta y moldearlo en papel. Hmp, creo que esto de escribir tiene consecuencias… me estoy volviendo romántico…_

_Preguntarte si te gustaría pasar una tarde conmigo creo que seria muy pronto, aun debo explicarme por completo y no creo que mi boca ayude mucho, así que retrasar un poco el encuentro no es malo ¿no?_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Pd: Estas hermosa, Sakura. Espero que pueda verte más seguido así, tan relajada y tranquila. Simplemente… tú._

¿La estaría observando?

Se sonrojo violentamente ante tales pensamientos, leyó de vuelta el pergamino y ahogo un gritillo de felicidad. Enserio le agradaba este es Sasuke, uno con el cual sentía que podía congeniar y compatibilizar rápidamente.

Pero… ¿realmente era él?

Nunca imagino que Sasuke tenga un lado sensible…o humano; pero presenciando estos hechos y además todo por lo que atravesaron creyó en la ínfima posibilidad de que este sea un sueño o una novela barata.

No. Esto sucedía enserio, ¿Cómo explicar entonces su piel erizándose y sus labios curvados denotando felicidad? ¿Por qué Sasuke provocaba esto con un simple cambio de actitud?

_Porque aun lo amo_.

Y sus comisuras cayeron, no era precisamente el pensamiento que quería poseer.

¡_Te engaña! Solo es conveniencia, recuerda lo que te dijo Kakashi-sensei, si no vuelves él queda vetado de Konoha ¡no te ilusiones de nuevo!_

No.

Ella debía parar con eso, rogaba con mucho anhelo llamar a la personalidad que Yuki instalo en ella, ¡Kami! Todo le parecía más sencillo. Saber ignorarlo, seducirlo, odiarlo.

Pero apesar de todo, ella nunca pudo dejar de sentir algo por ese sujeto.

Por lo menos estaba más concentrada.

…

"Y, te diviertes con Sasuke?"- Kenta no quería preguntar, pero prefería un respuesta dolorosa que seguir ignorante.

"Kenta, le trato establece no dar pistas. Confórmate en saber como la paso con tigo"- Sakura suspiro y ladeo el rostro.

"Podemos hacer otra cosa y cancelar el paseo nocturno"- sugirió al notar el desinterés de la rosada-" No te apetece tomar algo?"

"Creo que si"- mascullo secamente.

"Bien, mi tiempo acaba a las doce de la noche, contando eso tenemos unas tres horas antes del toque de queda".

"No soy una jovencita que necesita ser vigilada. No importa la hora que llegue"

Ok, solo se descargo con Kenta, pero ¿Por qué no se callaba? Ella estuvo harta de que el quisiera sacarle conversación, si bien había temas que implicaban su total interés ¿pero pasar un día entero comprando y recorriendo tiendas? no le pareció la cita ideal; estaba algo cansada de que el la adulara exageradamente o que la llenara de obsequios.

¿Pretendía comprarla acaso?

"En eso estamos de acuerdo, me parece algo muy anticuado"- mascullo tratando de entender el cambio de actitud de la rosada.

"Allí hay un bar ¿nos vamos?"

Kento observo el lugar algo dubitativo, no era un sitio de mala muerte pero de lujos tampoco rebosaba. Su rostro contraído mostró repulsión.

"¿Esta segura?"

Sakura elevo los hombros.

"Solo será un trago"

…

Su cabeza parecía estar comprimiéndose dentro de una maquinas de jugos, ¡Kami! Bebió hasta dolerlo el estomago, o mejor dicho hasta que el estomago le devolvió lo bebido. Estaba en la cama, sus ojos apena se abrían y su boca estaba pastosa y dolosamente asquerosa. Movió las sabanas, se fijo en reloj de la mesita de alado, eran las doce… del medio día.

Vagamente recordaba cortes de la noche.

El sake, el humo, las risas hipócritas, Kenta.

Oh, no. Kenta esta furioso con ella, lo trato mal… demasiado mal. Se intento justificar pero no pudo.

¿Cómo se atrevió a gritarle esas cosas?

"_Huí de ti porque ere un maldito sádico egoísta, un perro que rueda en dinero pero ambiciona algo muy alto"_- recordó con pesar sus palabras, estaba ebria, pero eso no le justifico para nada.

Había recordado su mirada compungido, lamió sus labios tratando de humedecerlos. Camino tambaleante hasta el baño y se desvistió con torpeza.

Mientras el chorro de agua la golpeaba suavemente, otra frase clamo en su cabeza.

"_Nunca te amare Kenta, seremos infelices. Nunca olvidare tu engaño. Tu tampoco lo harás, nos lastimamos, pero lo peor de todo… es que lo hacemos con intención"_- rememoro que su voz sonó trancada y excitada.

Ahora que estaba en sus cables se arrepintió, claro que si, arruino la oportunidad con Kenta el podría amarla tanto, pero no soporto mucho sus desplantes, ya que pago la cuenta y la dejo en el bar.

Un tibio sonrojo la hizo menear la cabeza, mojando las paredes por el acto. Ya que a mitad de la madrugada Sasuke había aparecido, prácticamente cargándola muy a su pesar, para sacarla del lugar.

"_Que me sueltes, Uchiha"_- y él la ignoro. Como siempre.

"_Odio que pienses que te sigo amando"- _había espetado aun estando cargada sobre suhombro_-"Odio también que imagines que sigo siendo la misma, que me encuentres pura y predecible, incluso que odiaras en la Sakura que me convertí. Odio tener que estar entre dos personas competitivas, ególatras y estúpidos. Lamento que nadie entienda como me siento, ni lo que sentía cuando me utilizaban"-_ una delgada cascada de lagrimas descendían de sus mejillas_- "Odiaba ser tan translucida por eso cambie… pero sabes solo hay una cosa que odiaba realmente y no se si pude cambiar"_

Sasuke se había quedado callado todo el camino, Sakura aseguro que él no la escuchaba, se sorprendió cuando le respondió.

"_¿Qué cosa, Sakura?"_

"_Odio siempre enamorarme de los chicos malos"_- concluyo, su voz se perdió en el viento, ya que luego, se quedo dormida.

Cerró el grifo y se envolvió con la toalla.

Ella no sabia como ni cuando llego, quien la cambio y la cobijo… pero dedujo que fue Sasuke.

Se vistió con una prenda cómoda, una calza y remera negra, se ato en una coleta el cabello, no sin antes secarlo obviamente, y salio del cuarto, pero al salir no noto el sobre que estaba a sus pies y solo camino buscando algo que comer.

Transcurrieron las horas y Sakura estaba extrañada de que no tenia señales de Sasuke.

¿Acaso hizo algo estúpido- además de hablar de más- esa noche?

Intento animarse, diciendo que esto no es relevante y que el debe entender lo sucedido.

Aun así esta intranquila.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke la esperaba con un sobre entre los dedos, jugando con las esquinas del mismo, arrugándolas. El esperaba que ella ya despertará y que encontrara la carta, en donde la convocaba a encontrase en el parque.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Sasuke no pude quedarse más tiempo allí, así que enojado por que lo plantaron observo el pedazo de papel de sus manos y la arrugo completamente, botándolo entre la hierba.

Sakura llego a su cuarto antes de oscurecer, al sacar sus llaves de su cintura, resbalo de sus manos, cayendo al suelo.

Anonadada encontró el solitario sobre, el cual tenia una impresión de su zapato ¿tan descuidada pudo ser?

Con una velocidad atropelladora, tomo el papel y la abrió.

Su corazón se desboco y lo único que pudo hacer es correr.

"Sasuke, espérame"- susurro a medida que daba un paso tras otro. Recurriendo a toda su energía.

...

_¿Les gusto?_

_Si fue así ¿me dejan un review?_


	26. Pd: Te amo Segunda Parte

"Mierda"

Bien, Sakura pensaba que estas cosas solo le sucedían a ella. ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades que ella no notara la carta de Sasuke?

Parecía que Kami o cualquier dios de turno se encargaba hacer de su vida un drama tras otro.

Agitada, bajo la velocidad al ver, con mucha alegría, el frondoso árbol del centro. Su corrida se hizo caminata y su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en una mueca entristecida.

Llego demasiado tarde.

Se quedo parada frente a su sitio de relajación, tramitando cualquier tipo de episodio realizado por el moreno. Desde la cólera excesiva hasta la indiferencia automática, cualquier imagen la lastimaba indirectamente, pues, aunque ella tenia la culpa, él debía esperarla más como ella llego hacerlo alguna vez.

Dejo de pensar en Sasuke, y analizaba una solución. Debía encontrarlo, pero ¿Dónde iría Sasuke?

Frustrada, contenía las lágrimas que rogaban esparcirse sobre sus pómulos. ¿Por qué todo debía ser difícil?¿Porque simplemente no podía tomar la mano de su "Sasuke-kun" y tener un _felices para siempre_? Sakura se martillaba, nunca pensó que tan estúpido y agobiante podía ser un simple acto de desatención. ¡Encima de parte de ella! ¡La chica más centrada y metódica que conociera!

Miro con soslayo al monumental árbol, la reconforto con sus hojas balanceándose y su tronco grueso se le antojo cómodo. Se aproximo al alcanforero y descansó su espalda contra el, de apoco fue perdiendo fuerzas e iba deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, se encontró con las raíces y el pasto; recogió sus rodillas y salían los primeros sollozos.

No recordó que tan bien y liberador era llorar, lo hizo sin vergüenza y con un sentimiento de confort. Cuanta falta le hacia, gimoteaba y dejaba que sus lagrimas corrieran por donde sea. Por la posición que adopto mojaba su calza pero poco o nada le importaba. Unos minutos recordó que llorar no solucionaría nada.

Paso sus muñecas sobre su mejilla y levanto la cabeza.

El mismo niño que le había entregado la primera carta la miraba con cierta curiosidad, Sakura trato de sonreírle. Él tambaleante, pareció debatirse si acercarse o no, rompiendo la barrera del miedo cuando se encontró a solo unos pasos de ella.

"¿Te duele el estomago?"- pregunto con las cejas juntas y mirada inquisidora-"Mi mamá siempre me da un remedio acido, y aunque no me gusta, hace pasar el dolor".

Sakura rió levemente negando con la cabeza, se le hacia totalmente simpático la manera de pronunciar las palabras al pequeño y su porte de "soy un niño grande".

"No te rías"- hizo un mohín que conmovió a la pelirrosa, e inesperadamente ella hablo.

"¿No es muy tarde para pasear a estas horas? Tu madre estará preocupada… y molesta".

El pequeño no perdió tiempo y tomo asiento a lado de la chica, no tenia ningún parecido al niño que corrió hacia la falda de su madre unos días atrás.

"Ella no estará molesta"- contesto jugueteando con el pasto crecido en las raíces.

"¿Dónde vives? Te llevare, ya es muy tarde".

"¡No!"-su grito fue desconcertante y Sakura tuvo que preguntar.

"¿Sucede algo malo en casa?"

"No"- reitero con calma-"Solo que soy grande. Y quiero ver las estrellas".

"¿No puedes verlas desde tu hogar?".

Un mutismo increíble se instalo, el niño había elevado la vista al cielo y se quedo prendado.

"¿Niño?".

"Las estrellas. Son diferentes. Aquí".

Sakura no entendió lo que quiere decir eso.

"Las estrellas, son bonitas. Como tú".

El niño se sonrojo al decir eso y clavó su mirada hacía el suelo.

"Gracias!"-respondió dubitativa la rosada.

Repitió el acto del niño y observo el cielo, no veía nada fuera de lo común. Tal vez el niño tenía una gran imaginación.

"Oh, un sobre igual a la del hombre oscuro"

Sakura giro sorpresivamente en dirección del niño.

"¿Hombre oscuro?".

El niño asintió.

"Tenia este papel en sus manos, durante toda la tarde. Aunque ahora este se ve diferente. Esta muy sucio y feo".

La chica observó el sobre que el inocente jovencito sostenía y añadió:

"¿Me la das?"

"¡Pero es fea!".

"No importa, solo necesita ser cuidado y ya"- comento mientras lo tomaba y extendía el papel.

Sakura iba a hablarle a la criatura, ya que debía llevárselo a su casa, pero este corrió tan rápido que al levantarse solo noto que su madre le estaba llamando y él corría hacia ella.

Respiro hondo y se pregunto que cosas tan extrañas como esas solo la vivía ella.

Trago profundo al reconocer la letra de Sasuke mientras abría el sobre y desdoblaba el papel.

_Sakura:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, probablemente haya apaciguado mis demonios internos o quizás me diste el valor suficiente a dar el siguiente paso. _

_Hablar de mi pasado y mis sentimientos van ligados, creo que eso da una explicación algo lógico con respecto a mi estilo de vida; pero no justifica todos mis actos._

_Se que te he lastimado, que te he echo sufrir y me he dado cuenta desde siempre. Pero recién empecé a cerciorarme cuando volviste cambiada del país de la Llave, no imagine nunca encontrarte de esa manera, admito que tenia la vaga idea que tu serias la persona que me recibiría en la aldea y que todo seria como los viejos tiempos. Pero no, tú no estabas y Naruto fue quien me dio una "calida bienvenida", obviamente eso incluyo un puñetazo y ofensas. _

_Cuando supe que volviste a la aldea me moleste, ¿vamos? Estaba frustrado, más aun cuando te vi y me ignoraste totalmente. Allí fue el primer golpe a mi orgullo ¿tan pronto se te había olvidado el amor profesado? Trate de corresponderte, si tu te comportabas de esa forma, yo no tendría porque cambiar de actitud con tu persona. _

_Luego tú sonreías a ese otro sujeto, el niñero de Manami, nunca olvide el rostro de ese patan, estaba tan enamorado de ti que deduje que eran pareja. Pero como siempre tu actuar me asombro, solo eran amigos, y yo me ponía irracionalmente molesto cuando le dabas explicaciones a Naruto. _

_Te volviste más molesta._

_Durante la misión, ese es un episodio que quiero borrar de mi memoria ¿Por qué hacerle eso a Naruto y a...Mi? Mentiría si no complemento que ganas de matarte no faltaban. Te odie, te odie tanto que quise eliminarte con mis propias manos._

_Comencé a sospechar desde siempre tu comportamiento, tu inusual interés en que sucedió con los viejos… supuse que algo andaba mal, y no falle. Te provoque para entender lo que sucedía y lo que sucedió luego lo recuerdas bien, creo que no lo mencionare._

_Al cabo, todo parecía que tendría sentido al terminar la misión, solo que empezabas a decir muchas cosas sin sentido ¡querías olvidarlo! ¿Cómo supones que yo haría eso? Eres mía, Sakura. Y creo que eso ya lo tienes más que tatuado en la piel._

_Recuerdo lo divertido fue para mi incentivarte a pensamientos… candentes, no opusiste mucha resistencia en esa ocasión, aun así, después de todo, te escribí en un impulso de… rabia una nota. Hmp, no ejecutaste dicha acción. _

_Luego me sentí mal, físicamente, pero era tan orgulloso que no fui al hospital. Pero recuerdo que desperté en el, y tu no fuiste a verme ¿no se supone que eres mía, Sakura? Eso incluía los cuidados personales. ¡No debiste dejarme con esas personas! ¿Sabes cuantas enfermeras se desfilaban frente mío, ofreciéndose? No reclames y respira profundo… ¿ves? Tú tienes la culpa, y para de gritar que probablemente la gente pensara que estas loca._

Sakura acomodo la mano sobre sus labios ¿acaso Sasuke ya le conocía demasiado? no gritaría más y continúo leyendo:

_¿Sabes lo terrible que fue ver a Naruto? ¡Es un zángano! _

_Pasaron los días y concluí que eso era lo mejor, que debía borrar todo contacto contigo y todo seguiría igual. Además debía escoger una esposa pudiente, reconstruir mi clan es un propósito al cual no renunciare. _

_Todo cambio cuando Tsunade nos encomendó a una misión, protegerte de tu prometido. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que hiciera? Tuve que acatar y buscarte, solo que Kenta ya te había capturado y Kakashi junto al tal Nara idearon un plan descabellado… ya sabes, nuestro ´compromiso´. Trate que no se tornara personal, me quise alejar, quise separar lo que sentía de la obligación del deber… pero no pude. El simple hecho de que te perdía me hizo enardecer._

_No creo que eso te importara desde un principio, se el motivo por el cual borraste tu memoria y no te culpo, ¡mierda! ¿Cómo culparte si yo he sido el verdadero ruin de la historia? ¿Vengarte? Debería estar feliz si solo piensas hacerme eso._

_Ahora estoy tan confundido, no encuentro lógica a nada. Se que si estamos juntos perderé la oportunidad de culminar mis propósito y tú romperás con tu venganza._

_Pero soy tan egoísta que no te quiero soltar, no te dejare ir. Incluso si eliges a Kenta o si buscas escaparte de mi. No te dejare._

_Soy egoísta, lo reconozco pero…_

_¡Comprende mujer, Te amo!_

_Y no esperes que lo repita a viva voz, para mi esto ya es lo bastante incomodo para sufrir más golpes al orgullo._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Pd: Te espero a la media noche a las afueras la villa, zona sur. Se puntual._

Arrugo el papel contra su pecho- como hacia con cada carta suya- y empezó a reír como nunca ¡Sasuke la amaba! No había otro pensamiento en la cabeza, si tenia unos cuantos reclamos que hacerle pero este no era un momento muy apropiado.

Observo sobre su cabeza y fijándose en la posición de la luna estableció lo rápido que transcurrió el tiempo, pues, debía correr si quería llegar a tiempo. Algo le decía que a pesar de- literalmente- plantar a Sasuke, lo encontraría en el lugar citado.

Emprendió de vuelto una corrida, solo que esta vez, sus fuerzas se encontraban renovadas y predispuestas a todo.

…

_¡Hola!_

_¡Este es el capi más cursi- desde el post de Sasuke- que he escrito en esta historia…!_

_Oh, my God!_

_Ejemejem…¿les gusto?_

_Créanme que estamos a un capi del final…Gracias a todas las que me dejan review, les juro que alguna día los respondere, todos!_

_¡Las quiero!_


	27. Te amo Sasuke kun

Sakura se adentraba al bosque, la zona sur de esta villa tenia una complejidad notable, comparando con las otras obviamente, encontraba demasiados árboles del las mismas proporciones y senderos parecidísimos, talvez si no fuera ninja aseguraba que se perdería con facilidad. Se detuvo un momento y contemplo el sitio, tenia algo indescriptible, una magia que la envolvía y no podía descifrar, las copas de los árboles se mecían hacia el sur, como direccionado su camino a seguir. Trataba de controlar la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, estaba tan excitada por el encuentro que pensaba en la posibilidad de quedarse muda frente a Sasuke.

No sabia bien si debía detenerse o seguir, Sasuke no le apunto un lugar especifico, sus coordenadas fueron muy generales y su paciencia estaba por eliminarse por si solo. Sabia por simple inercia que ya era la media noche y su corazón palpitaba con una velocidad arrebatadora. Encontrarse con Sasuke después de todo este tiempo era algo emocionante y ligeramente aterrador.

Le asustaba el hecho que Sasuke no le perdonara su desatención, pero se recompuso diciéndose a si misma que él, a pesar de parecer un cubo impenetrable de hielo, tenia un corazón.

_Que me ama._

Se sonrojo por su pensamiento y ladeo la cabeza a los lados, tratando de bajar la sangre de sus mejillas.

"Sakura"- la voz de Sasuke resonó en el lugar, y trago profundo. Él estaba atrás de su persona.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"- se atrevió a preguntar, mientras giraba a verlo.

"Me alegra que estés aquí, Sakura"

Sasuke camino hasta ella y la abrazo, ella se quedo petrificada, le sorprendió tanto el acto que no podía responder. Sasuke la ceñía más contra si, y un ligero escalofrío la invadió.

Algo no estaba bien.

"Sasuke, ¿no estas molesto?"- añadió al oído del moreno, mientras posaba ambas manos sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué lo estaría? Viniste y eso es lo importante ¿no?"

Sakura trato de sonreírle, pero la sostenía con tanta demanda que se dijo que ni siquiera la vería.

Lo empujo levemente para que pudiera establecer una separación prudencial. Él se negó.

"Me lastimas"- esbozo cuando el sujeto apretaba demasiado su agarre- "Suéltame, Sasuke"- lo empujo con su fuerza recargada y él retrocedió uno pasos.

"Qué sucede, ¿acaso es esto lo que añorabas, Sakura? Que te tenga entre mis brazos y nunca te deje"- a medida que se acercaba a ella, Sakura retrocedía.

"Yo…"- se alerto cuando su cuerpo choco contra el tronco de un árbol- "Sasuke, me asusta tu comportamiento"

"¿Enserio?"- llego rápidamente hasta ella y apoyo ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, encerrándola- "Creía que así te agradaba"

Sakura inspiro profundo, y se quedo helada.

El no era Sasuke, ella reconocía con mucha facilidad el chakra de Sasuke, pero esta vez la encontró demasiado oculto y espero cuando el se le acercara desprevenido y lo sintió.

_El no es Sasuke._

"¿Kenta?"- el chico que estaba enfrente sonrío sádicamente y su cabello cambiaba de forma y sus facciones se deformaban.

Sakura ahogo un grito ante tal espectáculo y trato de serenarse, se escabullo de sus brazos y retrocedió. Colocándose en guardia.

"A que se debe este teatro, Kenta"- terminada su transformación, el sujeto viro a verla y boca se presionaba en una delgada línea.

"Creo que ya tienes la decisión tomada ¿no?, bueno, digamos que no me gusta ser perdedor"

Sakura frunció el seño y hablo:

"Yo no he decidido nada, aun te queda un día, Kenta, cualquier cosa puede suceder"- ella trataba de mostrarse serena y pausadas, pero algo le decía que él no se tragaría tanta palabrería.

"Exacto"- añadió Kenta- "Cualquier cosa puede suceder y sucederá"- empezó a ampliar una sonrisa irónica.

"Me iré, Kenta y fingiré que esto no ha pasado. Tendrás tu última oportunidad"- empezó a examinar con la cabeza en alto pero la mano de Kenta freno su paso- "¡¿Pero que mierda?- agito la mano y no se podía deshacer de su agarre.

"Yo no quiero una segunda oportunidad"- apenas dijo eso, Sakura comenzó a forcejear pero el tenia algo en la mano que le impedía zafarse.

"¡Que pretendes, Kenta!"- ella estaba más intranquila al recordar el jutsu de parálisis por contacto, en el cual Kenta estaba especializado.

Ya que él, le había enseñado.

"Ya sabes, lo normal"- empezó a delinear el rostro de Sakura con sus labios, ella solo podía pestañear y mover los labios. Sus pies ya estaban por ser tomados totalmente.

"Suéltame. No pienso ser su descarga esta noche"- anuncio Sakura, cerrando los ojos por el contacto desagradable.

"Serás mía, Sakura"- susurro en su odio izquierdo y Sakura perdió el equilibrio.

…

"La señorita Sakura Haruno no ha llego, señor Uchiha"- la sonrisa agotada pero ligeramente seductora iba impostada en la recepcionista, mientras Sasuke bufaba.

"Hmp"

"Disculpe la indiscreción"- se aventuro a comentar la señorita- "Pero… ¿son pareja o algo así? Es que lo he visto con otro sujeto y no creo que sea justo…."

"El señor Kenta se encuentra. ¿Analizaría en su registro?"- la recepcionista vio sus papeles de entrada y salidas, pero no figuro la llegada del hombre.

"No ha llegado tampoco, supongo que esta con su amiga. Siempre salían juntos"- era obvio que quería dejar mal a toda costa a la rosada. Pero lejos de dejarla en condiciones malas, solo acrecentó la teoría de Sasuke.

"Disculpe por haberla importunado"- el giro sobre su talón y emprendió una marcha rápida. Sosteniendo con ahínco su Katana.

_Creo Saber donde encontrarte, Sakura_.

…

El cuerpo de la rosada yacía sobre la arena, de sus ojos salían lagrimas y mordía su labio, una delgada línea de sangre, despedido de su labio inferior, se mezclo con sus lagrimas. No sabia que hacer. Kenta estaba sobre ella, besando sus senos, lo hacia de manera brusca, se comportaba peor que un animal tratando de serenar su calentura. Sakura se prometió no darle el gusto de suplicar piedad ni misericordia, sabia que si hacia eso solo acrecentaría sus ganas salvajes de poseerla. Kenta la despojaba de sus ropas y la mirada lasciva la consumía totalmente.

"Suerte que ya estas despierta"- animo acercándosele más- "Totalmente exquisita, mi rebelde novia"- se lamió la boca, asqueando a la rosada. Más aun recordando la frase cariñosa que le dedica en otras épocas.

El era un hombre atractivo, de físico increíble. Cualquier mujer daría todo por estar en esta situación con él, pero para cualquier joven, incluso el hombre mas deseoso, le resultaba repulsivo si el suceso del coito era a la fuerza.

"Y tú, totalmente repugnante. Imbesil"

Kenta la cacheteo y tomo su cara entre sus manos, presionando sus mejillas.

"Cuida tu boca, víbora. Talvez después de divertirme contigo, decida deshacerme de ti"

"No te preocupes"- hablo entrecortadamente- "Yo misma me matare después que tu cumplas con tu salvajismo"

Kenta volvió a cachetearla, provocando que su nariz sangrara. Ya que su mano cayó sobre el mismo lugar.

Él se desataba el pantalón y se apresuro a sacar su falo endurecido. Sakura grito por la desesperación, no había otra cosa que hacer.

"Provecho, Sakura"- se acomodo en su entrada y ella ya asimilaba la idea de ser sometida y violada brutalmente. Y aunque no lo sentía, tendría el recuerdo grabado en su memoria.

Un grito desgarrador surgió desde lo mas hondo de su ser y las lagrimas chorreaban sin parar. El cuerpo de Kenta fue atravesado por un chidori, la luces azules destellaban sobre sus ojos y pronto se apago. Kenta cayó sobre su cuerpo. Sangraba y esta sangre empapaba a la rosada. Quien aun no salía del estado de shock. Tenía un cuerpo desnudo sobre ella y no paraba de gritar.

"¡Cállate, Sakura!"- Sasuke empujo el cuerpo de Kenta fuera de la rosada y le tomo entre sus brazos.

"Sasuke, ¿eres tú? ¿realmente viniste a salvarme?"- ella no paraba de llorar y hablar- "Sasuke, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas cosas me suceden a mí?

El trato de cubrirla con algo de su ropa, pero estaban totalmente rasgadas. Procedió a quitarse la prenda blanca superior, y la envolvió con la misma.

"Gracias, Sasuke"- levanto levemente la mano. Empezaba a retomar el dominio de su cuerpo.

El suspiro y la apretó más a él, mientras se alejaban de ese sitio.

"Debes bañarte, estas empapada de sangre"- Sasuke sabia bien que no seria prudente llevarla al hotel.

Ya que era media noche, ella estaba ensangrentada y el la cargaba semi denuda. Deducirían cosas inciertas.

"Sasuke"- llamo con la voz quebrada- "Si no fuera por ti, ese susto que pase seria algo mucho mas grave"

"Lo se"- respondió, mirándola a los ojos- "Yo jamás dejaría que te hagan daño, Sakura"

Ella sonrío levemente y el trataba de prestar mas atención a su camino, ya que la oscuridad impedía ciertamente moverse con rapidez.

"¿Esta muerto, Sasuke?"- el pareció meditarlo y luego asintió- "Esto traerá consecuencias graves, con la aldea de la llave"

Sasuke freno su paso pero luego empezó a correr. Sakura se sostuvo fuertemente, hasta que llegaron a una corriente de agua, se notaba que era una de las bifurcaciones de algún río de la zona, no tan profunda, apenas alcanzaba hasta la rodillas de Sakura.

"Límpiate, yo estaré cerca. Prometo no mirar"- Sasuke la bajo despacio y ella se hincó.

"Sasuke, me escuchas. Esto traerá mucho problemas"- El solo caminaba y la ignoraba.

"¡Sasuke!"

El se encontraba de pie frente a ella, le impresiono la velocidad en que llego allí, el solo la miro a los ojos, la luna apenas podía alumbrar el sitio, así que solo podían notar sus siluetas. Tomo de sus hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

"¡Es que eres tonta! ¡Casi te violan! Y tu no haces más que pensar en la maldita aldea ¿Acaso crees que esto es importante para ellos? ¡Reacciona! ¡Tsunade lo mandaría matar en el caso que ocurriera la violación! Y todo podía hacerlo bajo la excusa del incumplimiento al trato"

Respiro profundo y soltó su hombro.

La abraso, pero de una manera inusual. Sakura se sintió protegida, cuidada, amada con este gesto. Rápidamente ella correspondió. Apegándose a el y complementándose. Como dos piezas hechas para encajar.

"No te podía perder. No otra vez"

Se alejaron levemente y Sakura se acerco a sus labios, besándolo lentamente. Solo unos segundos, el sabor metálico lleno al gusto de Sasuke y se separaron.

"Te amo, Sasuke- kun".

…

_Hola!_

_Notaron que subí rápido la conti ¿no?_

_Pues se debe a sus bellos review._

_¡El próximo capitulo es el final!_

_Kya…! Creo que ya era tiempo, llevo muchos mese en este fic…jeje_

_Espero sus review para actualizar rápido._

_Pd: ¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen y los que se tomaron un día entero para leer ! XD_

_Algun error me avisan ¿sip?_


	28. ¿Final?

Caminaban en silencio, tomados de las manos. Ya habían limpiado sus cuerpos de todo resto posible de sangre y, ante un mutismo irrompible, trataban de no sonrojarse como adolescentes en plena maduración. Sasuke estaba recto, transitaba pausadamente, con seriedad y propiedad. Mientras Sakura intentaba que esa tela blanca cubriera un poco más que su trasero.

Amanecería en cualquier momento. No imaginaron perder tanto tiempo en limpiarse, pero Sakura no podía fregarse sin pensar que él estaría cerca, mirándola y, tal vez, deseándola como ella lo hacia.

Pero Sasuke no quedaba atrás, su mirada se deslizaba en su acompañante de vez en tanto, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Cuando se percato que pronto el sol se asomaría la apretó contra su cintura y susurro en su oído:

"Mejor te cargo, no creo que llamar la atención sea lo más conveniente"- no espero respuesta y la cargo entre sus musculosos brazos.

Sakura afianzo el agarre, sujetándose del cuello y escondiendo la cabeza en la cuenca del mismo, inhalando ese aroma masculino que la enloquecía y le permitía a sus hormonas dar saltos inesperados.

Sabía que Sasuke no buscaba provocarla, en absoluto, ella sabia que si él la sostenía, podían avanzar con más velocidad. Y así lo hicieron.

Suspiro cuando llegaron al hotel, quien tenia en la recepción un joven de veinte años, supuso que la chica anterior ya acabo su turno.

Sasuke se adentro a su habitación, bajándola con delicadeza sorpresiva sobre la cama. Ella se sintió vacía al separase de su caluroso cuerpo.

"¡Sasuke! No te vallas…por favor"- añoro una afirmación.

"No creo que sea prudente"- y él tenia razón, este era el momento en que necesitaban pensar, ambos.

"Solo será un momento. Solo unos segundos"- acaricio las sabanas en pos de una invitación.

"Hmp"

Sakura sonrió al sentir como se hundía la cama hacia su lado. Se acurruco junto a Sasuke, disfrutando cuando él acariciaba su cabello y la amoldaba detrás de su oreja.

"Sasuke, no me has respondido"- el soplo fuerte, meciendo los cabellos de Sakura- "Yo… esperaba oírlo de ti, como tú lo hiciste"

Ceso todo movimiento, las manos de Sasuke dejaron de acariciar su cabellera y Sakura se recriminaba. Cuando le confeso a Sasuke haber leído su carta, este solo le había dicho que eso era lo que esperaba, por eso la encontró allí. No le pidió explicaciones, ni siquiera pregunto porque Kenta estaba con ella y eso la hacia sentirse culpable, pero no solo eso, también le había dicho que lo amaba.

Él no respondió.

Se había contenido durante todo el camino, se había negado terminantemente a demostrar sus pesares, pero al no recibir respuesta por segunda vez, no pudo detener las lágrimas contenidas.

Se sorprendió cuando Sasuke la envolvió con sus brazos, uno paso debajo de su cintura, enredándose alrededor de ella y el otro toco su mentón, elevándola para besar su frente.

"Molesta"- añadió después del ósculo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y levanto más la cabeza, para rozar con sus labios. Sasuke apretó mas su agarre y friccionando su torso desnudo y la piel totalmente expuesta de Sakura, ya que la prenda de Sasuke no se cerraba, y se besaron con un poco más de profundidad.

No había deseo de por medio. Se dejaban llevar por el amor.

Sakura acaricio el cuello de Sasuke y le sonrío al separarse.

"No importa. Con mi amor, bastara"

"¿Qué dices, molesta?"- Sasuke acerco devuelta sus labios- "Te amo, Sakura Haruno"- beso sus ojos, limpiando todo rastro de tristeza que haya tenido- "Solo no me pidas que te lo diga seguido"

"¿Por qué?"- menciono la chica, un poco divertida.

Sasuke se posiciono sobre ella, evitando perderse en la ansiedad cuando Sakura se sonrojaba por el movimiento.

"Las palabras se evaporan al salir de la boca, Sakura"- su sonrojo cubría hasta las pecas de su nariz- "Pero los actos… nunca se borran de la memoria"

Y volvió a besarla.

"De mi memoria sí, Sasuke-kun"- respondió un tanto agitada y graciosa.

"No te preocupes. Esta vez, me encargare que eso no suceda"

Sakura no pudo estar más feliz en otro momento de su vida.

…

"¡Casarme!"- Sakura grito con una supremacía que incluso no le hacia sombra a Tsunade.

Naruto era un chico astuto, por más que insistieran en su falta de conocimientos, él era un chico realmente inteligente. Ya que fue él único que no se presento en la reunión.

"Sakura, tranquila. Fueron medidas extremas"- Tsunade trataba de convencer a su pupilo- "Como pensamos, Kenta había mandado investigadores, sobre tu compromiso. ¿Imaginas que hubiera sucedido sino llegábamos a este punto?

Trataban de hacerle entrar en razón a Sakura, pero ella estaba con la mirada iracunda y los labios apretados.

Esto no se veía nada bien.

"¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¡Sabias este acuerdo!"- él estaba apartado en una esquina, no hablo en ningún momento. Ya que él sabía que esto sucedería.

"Si"

Oh, no. El rostro cubierto por sus cabellos le daba un aire más aterrador.

"¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Sai? ¿Shikamaru?"- observaba a los aludidos y estos asentían levemente- "¡Son idiotas o que! ¡Como se atrevieron… y sin consultarme!"

"Estabas a kilómetros, Sakura. Fue un _as _que solo usaríamos como una medida extrema. Pero con la tenacidad de Kenta, no teníamos opción. Incluso Yuki apareció por aquí, buscando cualquier error. Pero se largo esperanzada que eligieras a Kenta"

Tsunade termino de hablar y trato de no sentirse mal por su alumna. Sakura amaba a Sasuke, pero nadie merecía encadenarse de por vida a un ser tan arrogante y frío como ese sujeto.

"Pero Kenta murió. Ya no importa. No habrá problemas, él ya no es un estorbo"

"El acuerdo dejaba claro que si tu escogías a uno de los dos, debías casarte con uno de ellos, sin importar si alguien moría. Además, el _ficticio_ acuerdo de matrimonio entre el Uchiha y tú, no era _tan ficticio _que digamos"

Sakura escuchaba con incredibilidad.

"¿No?"

"No"- respondió Kakashi-"La Hokagese vio obligada a legalizar los papeles como auténticos y por ley, ustedes deben casarse".

Sakura miro suplicante hacia Sasuke, comprobando así, que Sasuke no haría nada.

"Yo no pienso casarme con este Uchiha"

Fue lo último que menciono Sakura, para luego cerrar con fuerza exagerada, la puerta.

"No se lo tomo tan mal, ¿no?"- menciono Shikamaru, luego de todo ese montaje- "Fue sarcasmo"- apunto con obviedad cuando todos los miraban con dejes extrañados- "Problemáticos".

…

Habían transcurrido una semana de su llagada, tres días de la trágica imposición, así lo veía Sakura, y solo unos horas de esta nueva y escandalosa noticia.

"No puede ser cierto"- mascullo Sakura, con la respiración entrecortada.-"Yo me he cuidado, desde siempre. Además las…"

"Posibilidades de embarazarte eran de una en un millón"- completo Shizune la oración.

"¿Cómo me a sucedido? ¡A mi!"- agitaba la cabeza, negándose.

"Sakura, deberías estar contenta. Esta es una oportunidad única. Además, el padre..."

"El padre nada, Shizune. Como paciente y colega te suplico discreción"- camino hasta la puerta, con el rostro gélido- "Tal vez tampoco haya un niño"

…

Sakura estaba acunada en su cama, no había salido durante horas, mientras releía ese papel. Ella no quería que las cosas sucediesen de esta manera. No era precisamente la forma de permanecer con Sasuke. La gente supondrá cosas inciertas. Además, lo que le dijo a Shizune fue una gran mentira, necesitaba hacerlo para que ella no pidiera información o cosas por el estilo. Ella jamás abortaría, eso estaba en contra de sus principios.

Pero por ese mismo principio y tal vez algo de orgullo, se negaba febrilmente contárselo al Uchiha.

Lo había echado incontables veces de su casa, él había respetado su posición.

Hasta esa noche.

"Deberías enrejar tu ventana"- hablo con voz pausada, caminando hasta la pequeña bola rosa que formo Sakura- "Si dejaras de comportarte tan tontamente. Tal vez hallaremos una solución"

Sakura reconoció su voz y espero un momento para luego saltar de la cama.

"¡Yo no me quiero casar! ¡Me niego rotundamente!"- grito colocándose de pie y enfrentando al Uchiha.

"Sakura"- siseo sorprendido, y detallo sus ojos vedes apunto de desbordarse en lagrimas.

"Yo no quiero que suceda así, seria mejor ser novios o quizás solo amigos. Pero ¿casarnos? Además hay otras cosas que solucionar. Yo no quiero estar… no quiero ser la mujer Uchiha, solo es eso"

Se sostuvo por el tórax del moreno.

"Yo no quiero que te sientas obligado".

Él la abraso.

"Yo sabia que el riesgo que tomaba. Pero no pensé que te asquearía tanto el echo de ser una Uchiha"- sonrío contra su cabello- "Lamento haber sido egoísta".

Sakura estaba conmovida con sus palabras.

"Tú. Tonto Uchiha, no lo entiendes"- susurro-"He hecho tantas cosas que creo no ser la misma de antes".

"¿Y crees que yo si?"- repuso intrigado-"Sakura, tu me quisiste incluso después de todo lo que les hice, ¿Por qué te torturas con cosas tan vanas y sin importancia?"

Ella sabia porque lo hacia, no quería que después de esta noticia, él se sienta más presionado a casarse.

"Debo decirte algo"- Sasuke suspiro incitándola a hablar-"Estoy embarazada".

Esa noticia espanto a Sasuke, o eso imagino Sakura.

"¿Cómo sucedió?".

Sakura frunció el cejo.

"¡Lo se! Yo, yo soy una mujer precavida. Pero tú"- lo apunto retándolo- "Sasuke Uchiha, tuvo que provocarme ¡en medio del bosque! ¿Cómo mierda tomaría mi medicamento en pleno…? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Tú eres el único culpable!".

Sakura seguía injuriando, sometiéndolo a un discurso tan sucio y ofensivo. Sasuke agoto su paciencia y la callo con lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Besar sus rosados y agitados labios.

Ella fue perdiendo el control, se dejaba envolver por la sutil caricia que él le brindaba.

Al rato de separase él dijo:

"Molesta. Yo no lo dije por la noticia en si, me sorprendió que pudieras tener hijos ya que yo supuse que…"

"Oh"- ella recordó su confesión algo distorsionado, pero ya habría otro momento para aclarárselo.

"Entonces"- Sasuke la levanto del suelo, incentivándola a enrollar sus piernas en sus caderas- "¿Podemos hablar en otra ocasión?"

Y aunque Sakura odie profundamente ser ignorada, decidió que era mejor serlo si cumple otro tipos de atenciones mientras tanto.

…

La boda se llevo a cabo entre amigos íntimos y solo hubo un pequeño pastel. Sakura decidió que eso seria lo mejor y que ella, sin importar lo que piense Sasuke, no le consideraría un marido. Serian algo así como novios.

El dijo que no tendría problemas pero que si ella lo deseaba tanto como él, no habría motivos por el cual no tener contacto intimo.

"Lujurioso"- golpeo juguetona su fornido pectoral.

"Sakura, creo que es momento de dejarnos de boberías"- ella iba a reclamar, pero él continuo- "Me deseas. Pero si realmente no quieres, por mi esta bien".

La chica se sorprendió, ella esperaba que él, como acostumbraba, se le insinuase y la sedujera, cosas que le fascinaba, pero en esta ocasión tuvo que morderse la lengua.

"No te olvides la cena con mis padres"- cambio de conversación la rosada- "Ellos no saben que estoy en estado, por favor, trata de ser sutil. Mis padres son algo… chapados a la antigua".

"¿Qué cosa más antigua puede ser casarse por imposición?"

"¡Sasuke! Sabes a lo que me refiero. Nada de indirectas, o cualquier comentario posesivo. Serás mi marido, pero frente al mundo solo eres mi pretendiente".

"Pretendiente"- esbozo sonriendo.

"Sasuke"- llamo Sakura.

"Hmp".

"No sonrías de esa manera, ¡no planees nada!".

Él solo camino hasta ella y Sakura levanto la cabeza, desconcertándose cuando solo beso sus mejillas.

"Nos vemos esta noche"

"Claro"

…

Cabe destacar que los Harunos habían mirado como un bicho raro al Uchiha, la mirada inquisidora y algo alertadas no pasaron desapercibidas. Pero Sasuke, como todo caballero que intenta ser, disimulo bien haciéndose el desentendido.

La noche transcurrió relativamente tranquila, algunos comentarios mordaces de parte del padre de Sakura densaban ciertos momentos, pero Sasuke se las apañaba.

"Por eso, la familia es una necesidad intrínseca para todo hombre. Así uno se siento totalmente realizado"- finalizo el macho Haruno, mientras bebía café-"Sasuke, ¿piensas sentar cabeza alguna vez?"

"Creo que ya lo hice, señor Haruno"-respondió, viendo a Sakura directamente-"Pero creo es mejor ir paso a paso, no forzar las situaciones"

"Opino igual, Sasuke"- añadió la madre de Sakura- "Son tan jóvenes".

"La cena ya esta lista, ¿comemos?"- Sakura temblaba como una hoja, a pesar de haberse independizado de sus padres, ellos seguían siendo personas muy influyentes en su vida.

A pesar que el silencio no fue tan agradable, la noche iba llegando a su cúspide, sin ningún contratiempo mayor.

"Sakura, ¿puedes traer el postre que prepare? Está en el refrigerador"

"Si, ya voy".

Busco los ojos de Sasuke, algún indicio de pedido de auxilio, no encontrando nada. Se tranquilizo y se dijo que dejarlos solos unos segundos, no seria mortal.

Pasado unos minutos, y escucho una carcajada estruendosa, pensó que su padre se había burlado de Sasuke y corrió en la sala contigua. Encontrándose a su padre sosteniéndose la barriga y su madre aguantando una carcajada. Y Sasuke, solo hacia un amago de sonrisa.

"¿Me perdí de algo?"- Sakura no entendía este cuadro ¿Qué no se odiaban a muerte?

"No, querida. Sasuke-san parece ser un buen sujeto. Anda y trae el postre, que me muero por algo dulce"- su papá dio un sorbo a su vino y continuo hablando.

…

"No nos fue mal, ¿verdad?"- añadió Sakura, mientras Sasuke la dejaba en la puerta de su apartamento.

"No"

"Y… ¿de que se reían?... digo, durante la cena"- trato de no sonar muy impaciente, pero de verdad quería saber que ocurrió.

Ya que luego de eso, no pararon de alabarlo y consentirlo. ¡Como si fuera Naruto!

"Nada interesante"- agrego el Uchiha- "Debo irme, mañana tengo asuntos que resolver"

"¡Sasuke!"- él se detuvo, girando lentamente- "¿No te despedirás de mi?"- hablo con su voz seductora, e invitándolo de manera indirecta.

"Bueno"- se aproximo y beso su frente- "Que descanses, Sakura"

Se mordió la lengua, no iba a pedirle a Sasuke que se quedara. ¡Claro que no! Ya sabía a que juegos la quería someter. Pero con Sakura Haruno no podrá…. O eso ella creyó.

…

Los días pasaron, Sakura estaba ocupada en el hospital y Sasuke debía realizar investigaciones con el equipo especializado. En síntesis, casi no se veían. Almorzaban a veces juntos o compartían un rato en el sofá de la chica. Pero siempre que tendrían acercamiento más íntimo, surgía cualquier cosa que los interrumpía.

¡Sakura estaba harta!

Además, habían antojos que tenia de noche y, ya que ella brillantemente, había rechazado vivir con Sasuke cuando se lo propuso, debía vérselas solas en buscas de sus deseos.

Pero, enrollada entre sus sabanas, deseosa de chocolate amargo y algo de atención personalizada, se propuso lo siguiente.

Sasuke, como padre del futuro niño o niña, debía sufrir el martirio de complacerla. Solo había un pequeño problema, Sasuke estaba en el barrio Uchiha. Y eran las doce… de la noche.

Se cambio de prendas, un pantalones ligero y una camisilla, llegaría junto al Uchiha y le reclamaría, eso es exactamente lo que haría.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros, Sasuke Uchiha estaba tendido boca arriba sobre la cama, esperando que todo lo que hacia tenga frutos, ya que su capacidad de soportar estar lejos de Sakura ya estaba al limite. Y no es que él hubiera planeado todo, ocasiones en el cual el imaginaba que iba a desechar todo su esfuerzo, sucedía cosas para frenarlo.

La vida era realmente graciosa.

Pero esa noche particular decidió tirar todo por la borda cuando se levanto y se encamino en la casa de la chica. Ya que aunque no lo admitiera, este jueguito lo tenia harto.

Y esperaba que a Sakura también.

Camino por las zonas más iluminadas, pasando sobre una plaza magnifica. Él decidió sentarse en unos de sus bancos, para pensar.

¿Qué haría cuando llegara junto a Sakura?

No podía decirle directamente sus intenciones, no era tan insensible. Pero Sakura lo tenía loco con esta especie de "abstinencia".

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento fresco rozándose con su piel y brindándole alivio inmediato.

"Buen sitio para dormir"- escucho la voz de Sakura y siguió con los ojos cerrados- "Me comentaron que esta es la zona más fresca del país, incluso tiene un nombre particular.

Sasuke la miro entre sus pestañas, cuando Sakura se sentó a lado suyo.

"Hmp"

"La plaza de los cisnes. ¿A que no sabes porque se llama así?"- Sakura trataba que él le respondiera, pero Sasuke solo volvió a lanzar un monosílabo.

"Realmente no importa"- menciona algo aireada Sakura, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo cuando se levanto.

"A mi si me importa"- la atrajo hacia él, par que se recostara sobre su pecho.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente y disfruto de su toque.

"Sasuke"

"Si"

"Tengo antojo"- él sonrió y continuo escuchando- "¡No esa clase de antojos!"

"Yo no he dicho nada"- Sakura estaba segura que él lo hacia apropósito, esa sonrisa de sabia-que-me-buscarías, estaba impregnada en su cara.

La miro por primera vez en esa noche. Y Sakura ya no pudo contenerse.

"Sasuke, bésame"

Él, como buen marido, no dudo en complacer a su mujer. Y aunque luego de estos momentos de felicidad existieron muchas luchas más, sabían que todo podía ser superado.

Además, Kiba tenia razón, cuando las parejas forman uno en este lugar, permanecen unidos hasta la muerte.

…

_¡Oh mi Dios!_

_He terminado, no lo puedo creer!_

_Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el final, creo que deje algunas cosas en el aire, pero lo hice a propósito. Ya que la imaginación con respecto a esos temas no creo que varíe mucho con el resultado, es decir, si lo especificaba o no, tendría el mismo final y creo que seria tiempo perdido al escribir…creo._

_En todo caso, se ve como un __**continuara…**__ la historia, pero no. Me niego rotundamente a ponerle segunda parte, se que lo descompondré si lo hago. _

_En caso de escribir epilogo… creo que ya depende de ustedes, si me lo piden, pero personalmente me agrada la idea que termine así, entre la incertidumbre sobre ciertos temas como ¿será niño o niña? ¿Harán público su matrimonio?¿Sakura le contara cuando le mintió sobre la enfermedad en el país de la Llave? O cosas así… y ahora que lo pienso, es un buen material para otro fic. _

_Mientras tanto me daré un tiempo, termine este capi en dos tardes ¡Y ni siquiera me alcanzo el tiempo para verificar la ortografía! _

_Bueno, decir que estoy eternamente agradecida por cada review que me escriben creo que sobra ¡pues lo estoy!_

_Espero que no se olviden de mí en este capi y que también me dejen uno…_

_Noticia: Los otros dos fics que están en proceso tendrán un corte sin fecha de retomo, quiero descansar un tiempo._

_¡Gracias de antemano por todos los review que mandaran y por los review que ya mandaron!_

_Ah...¡Feliz día del Niño!  
_


End file.
